


Wild Love

by iliveinthemoon



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben is a soft boi, Dating, Declarations Of Love, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Mild Language, Oral Sex, Pole Dancing, Pole dancer Rey, Relationship Reveal, Rey has teenage sisters, Reylo - Freeform, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Sex in a Car, Sexy Times, Sibling Rivalry, Smut, Teacher Ben Solo, Teenagers, Vacation, Voyeurism, lap dance, near misses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 67,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iliveinthemoon/pseuds/iliveinthemoon
Summary: Rey is the guardian of her teenage twin sisters, by day she works in a diner but by night she's a pole dancer.Ben Solo is a high school english teacher who after some persuasion from his colleagues agrees to go to an adult entertainment club.What happens when his and Rey's paths cross and they start dating?Will she find out that Ben is her sister's favourite teacher?Will Ben find out that Rey is guardian to two of his students?Will their respective worlds come crumbling down when it's parent-teacher conference time and the truth comes out??But perhaps the biggest question is: how will her sisters - who idolise their teacher - deal with the revelation that their sister is dating Mr. Solo??





	1. Rey and her sisters

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a crazy plot bunny that popped into my head and refused to budge unless I wrote at least part of it down.
> 
> I apologise for the hardly enticing summary - I really do suck at them.
> 
> But I hope that you'll give this silly story a go.
> 
> :o)

\---

‘Time to get up.’ Rey says loudly through the door, rapping her knuckles against the wood.

She presses her ear against the door and hears muffled groans as her twin sisters stir from their sleep. A smile creeps across Rey’s lips as she steps away, heading for the small kitchen.

Rey is chopping up an apple when Maya comes sloping in with bed hair and tired eyes. She slumps down in one of the three chairs around the small dining table pressed against the wall beneath the window.

Kira follows a few moments later, taking the seat opposite her sister, equally as crumpled. Rey rolls her eyes at her younger siblings, a smile forming on her lips. She takes the plate of sliced up apple over to the table, adding it to the bowls for the cereal and half filled glasses of orange juice.

The two girls tuck into the breakfast while Rey slowly sips from her mug of tea, sitting on the chair between her sisters.

It’s the first day back at school for Maya and Kira. Their first day at Hanna High School in fact. Rey feels a bubble of nerves for them. Neither of them appear particularly happy or excited about the big move up to high school as they eat in muted silence.

‘So, are you looking forward to your first day?’ Rey asks, trying to make conversation, but all she gets in return is a couple of grunts and shrugs.

Rey rolls her eyes. Her sisters have never particularly been the most talkative especially first thing in the morning, but she’d thought they’d at least show some emotion.

She doesn’t press them and instead chooses to get ready for her own day. A ten-hour shift at Maz's diner. She’ll leave before they do and return after them. It is her trust in them that they’d actually go to school that keeps her mind at ease.

She knows that Maya is difficult, far too spirited for a 14 year old, she's argumentative and prone to angry outbursts. Kira on the other hand is much more reserved, quiet and thoughtful.

They are nearly identical. With their matching auburn hair, and their same pale blue eyes, not hazel like Rey's. Yet Maya is taller by an inch or two and Kira has a smattering of freckles on her one cheek, similar to Rey’s.

She’s raised them since they were babies, back in the desert of Jakku after their parents walked out on them in favour of their addiction - alcohol. Rey was just six when a couple of one year olds became her responsibility.

Unkar Plutt had given them a home - a stinky bedroom in his share house, more of a squat than anything. She was completely out of her debt, but an elderly lady who lived in the next room helped Rey out. Taught her everything she needed to know about raising two little babies.

Rey’s life had always been a story of hard graft and incredible selflessness. She would go to school then come home and work for Plutt. She was his best scavenger, what with being the smallest and most nimble. Even when Plutt started to demand that Maya and Kira join the business she refused to let them work for him. She put herself in harm's way to keep them out of it.

Maya and Kira always ate while Rey went hungry. She always made sure that they were bathed and dressed. That they had everything she hadn’t. The moment Rey had graduated from high school herself - something she fought so hard to complete - she’d taken her sisters away from that barren, hostile oppressive land and ended up in Hanna City surrounded by lush green hills and calm blue sea.

A year on and they are all thriving.

\---

Rey slips into the small one bedroom apartment, a smile on her lips as she hears animated chatter coming from their shared bedroom.

‘Hey girls.’ Rey calls, tugging her satchel over her head and dumping it on the floor near the door, locking it as she kicks off her sensible black shoes.

She hears the scampering of footsteps and voices overlapping one another as they rush into the main living space.

‘One at a time. One at a time.’ Rey chuckles as her sisters both wrap her up in their arms.

‘How was your first day?’ She asks when their excitement settles down.

‘Our English teacher is so hot.’ Maya yelps, a broad grin on her face as they yank Rey over to their tatty second-hand sofa.

‘Oh is he now?’ Rey smiles, noting the blushes on both their cheeks. Ah the first signs of a teenage crush.

Kira nods in confirmation and Rey finds herself smiling as they Maya talks enthusiastically about Mr. Solo.

\---

While Rey would happily just sit there and listen to her sisters talk merrily about their hot teacher she has to get them their dinner, make sure they do their homework and have a shower before she heads out to her other job.

The job that leaves her covered in glitter, with aching ankles and sneaking back in at two am, leaving her with four hours to sleep before it all starts again with the dawning of a new day.

\---


	2. Hello Mr. Solo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet Mr. Solo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the amazing response so far to this crazy little plot bunny.

\---

‘Bye Mr. Solo.’ Maya and Kira Niima chirp with bright smiles as they head for the door of Ben’s classroom.

‘Have a nice weekend girls.’ He replies politely, as they step out into the corridor as Armitage Hux slips inside, listening to their giggles as they hurry away.

Ben sighs, the fake smile slipping from his face as Armitage closes the door behind him before turning to face his colleague, back against the wood and a devilish smirk on his face.

‘I have an idea.’ Hux announces gleefully and Ben sighs, rolling his eyes as he turns his chair in order to see the redhead.

Hux stalks forward, mischief in his eyes and on his face.

‘I have a bad feeling about this.’ Ben grumbles as Hux perches on the end of Ben’s desk.

‘Ninka.’ Hux says with flourish and a wave of his hands.

‘No.’ Ben replies instantly.

‘Oh come on Ben. Why not? We’ve been back at this hell hole for a month. We deserve a reward. To let loose. Have some fun.’ Hux huffs, folding his arms over his chest and glaring down at Ben.

‘We can go to the bar.’ 

‘The bar! We go there every Friday after work. I want to go somewhere different. Somewhere-’

‘With naked women.’ Ben cuts in and Hux shakes his head.

‘So! What’s wrong with watching beautiful women flaunt themselves around for an evening? You might even enjoy yourself.’ Hux claims and Ben runs a hand through his hair, snorting at Hux’s proclamation.

‘Unless of course women aren’t of interest to you?’ Hux counters, a smirk on his thin lips.

Ben scoffs, folding his arms over his chest.

‘You’re not gay are you Solo?’ Hux quirks an eyebrow, the smirk still on his face.

‘No. You know damn well I’m not gay.’

‘Then what’s the problem?’ Hux fires, leaning forward a little.

Ben stares up at the other man, his mind quickly trying to supply a reason not to go to Ninka.

‘Come on Solo. Let your hair down for once. You never know you might meet someone.’

‘You do know that the women are off limits.’ Ben points out firmly.

‘Yes of course I know the performers are off limits. I’m not stupid. Besides this won’t be my first time at such an establishment. Unlike some.’ Hux teases, a wicked smile on his taunting lips.

‘You’re not going to let up are you?’ Ben huffs wearily, running his hand once again through his already messy hair.

‘No. So you might as well just say yes.’ 

Ben takes a deep breath before letting it out, ‘Fine.’

‘Yes! Phas will be delighted.’ Hux exclaims with joy.

‘What? Phasma’s coming?’ Ben questions, a little surprised.

‘Of course she is. It’s not just for men you know. Women like to watch too.’ Hux simpers, with a flick of his eyebrow.

Ben nods as Hux springs off his desk, heading for the door.

‘We’ll meet you there at eleven, okay? Bring plenty of money. Oh and try to look like you want to be there.’ Hux quips as he opens the door and steps out, closing it behind himself and leaving Ben alone.

He slumps back in his chair, staring up at the ceiling. Why has he agreed to this?

\---

Ben takes a deep breath, hand once again running through his hair - a nervous twitch of his - as the cab pulls up outside Ninka Entertainment Club. His eyes scan across the front, blinking at the brightness of the purple neon sign. 

It’s a slick looking building. All tinted windows and metal framework. With a red carpet and rope out the front.

He pays the driver and climbs out onto the street, spotting Hux and Phasma already waiting for him and waving him over.

‘Well don’t you look smart?’ The statuesque blonde smirks as Ben nervously does up a couple of buttons of his blazer.

Ben doesn’t answer, instead he gives a wry smile as the three of them head for the entrance.

Once they’ve paid their entrance fee they walk into the main area of the club. Ben looks around. There’s a bar near the door, lit up with bright white lights. And in front of them there are plenty of seats - ranging from single chair, to multiple couches. There’s a large main stage at the front of the room, and two satellite stages halfway between the back and the main stage. 

He gulps when he sees the sign above a door that reads “Private Rooms.”

‘Oh I see what you’re interested in.’ Phasma purrs into Ben’s ear as she places her hands on his shoulders, giving him a squeeze.

‘Oh no. No. I’m not interested in that.’ He protests as Hux spins around, a devilish grin on his face.

‘No? Are you sure? We can always pay for you to have a private dance. It wouldn’t be any trouble would it Phas?’ Hux snickers as Ben shakes his head, a furious blush on his cheeks.

‘Of course not.’ Phasma quips.

‘No. No. No, no. I don’t-- I don’t want that.’ Ben flusters, feeling himself starting to sweat beneath his blazer, jumper and shirt.

‘You don’t even have to use your real name. You can use a fake one. Like the women do.’ Phasma continues to goad him, a wicked smile on her crimson painted lips.

‘Exactly. You can be whoever you want. You can even be that Kyle Ron or Kylo whatever it was you went by back in college.’ Hux takes up Phasma’s lead, edging Ben further and further into the bowels of the club.

‘It was Kylo Ren. And it was my stage name.’ He grits as they get closer and closer to the main stage where a young woman is currently removing her bra.

‘Ah see, you could even be up on the stage.’ Hux snarks, loudly due to the heavy beat of the music the woman is dancing to.

‘I was in a band. Not a dancer.’ Ben huffs.

Phasma shoves Ben into the middle of a three person puce couch to the right of the main stage. She then sits one side, and Hux the other - effectively trapping him in between them.

He feels jittery, out of place. Like he shouldn’t be there. He keeps his eyes down as the woman on the stage concludes her routine. He glances up towards the stage, noting the money baskets.

‘A truly hands off establishment. No-one is allowed to touch the merchandise. If you like what you see then you put your money in the basket, not the garter.’ Hux leans in to speak into Ben’s ear, drawing his eyes up just as the woman disappears off stage.

The music dies down and the club fills with drunken chatter and a waitress wearing nothing more than lingerie and high heels comes over to them.

Ben keeps his eyes down as Hux orders them a round of drinks. She’s back in moments handing them over. Ben downs his whiskey straight just as a new song begins to play. He gestures to the waitress for another drink and she gives him a smile and a nod before stepping away.

‘Whoa slow down there Ren, you don’t want to miss the show.’ Hux laughs as the waitress comes back with his second drink even before the next dancer steps out onto stage.

And when she does his heart stops beating.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think :)


	3. Ben can't take his eyes off Daisy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note - I've made some edits to the previous chapters as follows:  
> 1) Rey's sisters have auburn hair and pale blue eyes - just so they don't look too much like her otherwise the whole Ben being attracted to her thing would for me be a bit icky if her sisters closely resembled her.  
> 2) It's not 9pm when Ben goes to the club - it's 11pm.
> 
> Oh and if anyone is interested in knowing the song that Rey dances to in this chapter its:
> 
> The Courtesans - Genius (Sidewalks and Skeletons Remix)
> 
>  
> 
> [Rey's pole dance song in this chapter](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=scFfnsTpPnU)  
> 

\---

‘You look tired.’ Finn muses as he plops himself down in the free chair next to Rey’s station.

‘I work on average seventy-one and a half hours a week. Add to that fifteen hours of training and gym work, which should be more. Not to mention keeping my apartment and raising two fourteen year-old girls and you’d look tired.’ Rey scoffs, but there’s no menace in her tone, not for Finn.

‘Rey, you really need to slow down,’ Finn states before leaning in, glancing around to see if anyone’s listening - they’re not. ‘You’re nineteen, you should be enjoying yourself, not working yourself into an early grave.’ 

She sighs, looking at her friend, giving him a weary smile.

‘I know. But I want them to go to college. To have a better life than I had.’ 

‘Peanut, you can still have that life. You’re not dead yet. You’re still so young. Why don’t you leave the diner. Surely what you make here is enough. And if you take on more shifts, you’d have more than enough for the girls college funds.’ Finn claims as Rey returns to applying her make-up.

‘I don’t want to let Maz down.’ She mutters as she leans closer to the illuminated mirror to apply her gold eyeliner to make the green stand out in her eyes.

‘I know that. But think about it. You’re already one of the most popular girls here. If not the most popular, and you’ve only been doing this for six, seven months. You’re nearly on the same money as the girls who’ve been here over five-years. And that’s without you doing any private dances. If you took on one or two more nights, or even an afternoon here and there, you’d have enough and more by the time the girls go to college.’ Finn enthuses.

‘I dunno.’ Rey sighs, sitting back in the chair and looking at her best friend - who’s also the head of backstage security.

‘Think about it. You know it makes sense. You could be earning the big bucks within the next couple of years and you know it.’ Finn points out and Rey shakes her head slowly, really thinking about it.

‘And if you did a couple of private dances a shift, then you’d be quids in.’ He smiles, getting to his feet and patting her on the shoulder before heading off out of the changing room, leaving Rey to ponder over his suggestion.

She knows that it makes sense. That she could make really good money if she put in a couple of extra shifts a week and gave up the diner. She’d be able to get a bigger apartment - have her own room. She’d be able to get a newer car than her thirteen-year-old Blazer. She could pay for Maya and Kira to go to a decent college. She could even take some classes of her own . And put money aside for herself. It would open a world of opportunities.

But she owes Maz. She was the first person to take a chance on her when she and the girls arrived in Chandrila. She doesn’t want to let her down. 

That and being a pole dancer doesn’t exactly go down well with dates. She’s had a couple since she arrived in the city. But when those first date conversations turn to work, and she admitted with pride that she is a waitress and a pole dancer, the men either think she’s easy, get jealous or they run a mile.

And that’s all without mentioning that she’s mum to her sisters.

She pushes all those thoughts to the back of her mind. She needs a clear head, ready for her performance. She’s on the main stage shortly after eleven.

Once she’s finished getting ready she starts to stretch and warm up.

Finn wanders back, leaning against the doorframe, arms folded over his chest.

‘Have you thought any more about what I said?’ He enquires and Rey scoffs at him from where she’s bent double in her 8 inch patent black heels, hands pressed against the floor.

‘I’m just checking, because I was just speaking to Amilyn and she’d be more than happy for you to take on a couple more shifts.’ 

‘Finn!’ She snaps to a standing position, eyes indignantly fixed on her friend.

‘What? Come on Rey, it makes total sense. We both know it. And you’d get to see more of me if you did more shifts. Think of the benefit of that.’ He quips cheekily, and Rey can’t hide her smile.

‘Okay. I’ll think about it.’ Rey replies, folding her arms over her chest. ‘You really don’t give up do you?’ 

Finn shakes his head, a teasing smile on his lips. 

Just then Tallie comes strolling into the changing room, she casts Rey a friendly smile before slumping down into the chair at her station. 

‘You’re up peanut.’ Finn says as Rey takes a deep breath, looking in the mirror to check that everything is in place and as it should be.

Her hair is up in her three buns, and she’s wearing a black faux leather crop top with a peep hole cutout. There’s a thin strip over her abs attaching the top to her matching short shorts, both with small stud detailing.

She checks her thigh high boots, to make sure they’re not scuffed or dirty and with a final appraising sweep she heads out, following Finn to the stage.

\---

Rey strides out onto the stage like she owns it. Like she belongs there. Because she does. This is her stage. 

‘Introducing to the main stage, Daisy.’ Stage manager Larma D’Acy announces from her position to the side of the stage.

Rey takes a deep breath, coming to a stop at the front of the stage in the low light. As she scans over what bit of the audience she can see, a faint smirk playing on her lips at the already rapturous welcome she’s receiving her eyes stop on a man sat in the front to the right of the stage.

He’s staring up at her with such an awe struck expression, so much so that she cocks her head a little, her smirk teasing as the music begins as does her routine.

Throughout the performance she keeps sneaking little glances at the dark haired man, feeling increasingly hot beneath his fixed gaze. She’s never felt this affected by anyone watching her before. But there’s just something about the way he’s watching her that has her heart speeding up, and she has to remind herself to look at all the audience and not just this one captivating man.

At the end of her routine she smiles appreciatively at the crowd, blowing them a kiss as people surge forward to shove bills into the money baskets. Her eyes drift over to the man to find him still sitting there staring at her and she shoots him a shy smile before spinning on her killer heels and strutting off the stage, the roar of the crowd carrying with her.

\---

‘Rey, I know you don’t do private dances but this guy is pretty insistent. I told him that they’re not your thing, but he wouldn’t let up.’ Rose - one of the guest attendant - explains as she walks through the room, while Rey brushes her hair out.

‘I said I’d ask you.’ She concludes as she reaches Rey’s station.

Rey rolls her eyes. Every shift someone asks for a private dance, but so far she’s always refused to do them. Not because she thinks she’s better than doing them or that she can’t handle herself if they get handsy. She’s just not a big fan of being that up close and personal with a stranger.

‘I’ll just tell him no.’ Rose states without Rey even giving an answer, already turning when Rey asks, ‘What’s he look like?’

Rose turns back to face the younger woman. ‘Tall, dark, strangely handsome.’

Rey instantly knows who she hopes it is and she bites down her smile.

‘Tell him yes.’

\---


	4. Daisy dances for Kylo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the wonderful response to this crazy plot bunny fic <3
> 
> The songs for this chapter are:
> 
>  
> 
> [Body Party - Ciara](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B9rSBcoX9ak)  
> [The Hills - The Weeknd](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yzTuBuRdAyA)  
> [Friendly Skies - Missy Elliott ft Ginuwine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2G52W_8Xz54)

\---

Ben slowly lets out a breath, still stunned by the shy smile that the stunning young woman just shot him before she strutted off the stage to the clear appreciation of the crowd around him, whoops and cheers continuing even after she’s gone.

His heart is racing, and his palms are sweaty as he tries to discreetly wipe them on his black jeans, knowing full well that Hux and Phasma will be staring at him like the cats who got the cream.

‘I’m ugh, I’m just going to go to the toilet.’ He mumbles, rising to his feet without looking at his colleagues.

‘Got something to hide there Solo?’ Phasma snickers, eyes going straight to Ben’s crotch as he turns to walk past the back of the couch.

He doesn’t dignify her remark with a response, because no he’s got nothing to hide. Instead he simply rolls his eyes.

‘Why don’t you get another round of drinks, huh?’ Hux interjects, a sly smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

‘Sure.’ Ben sighs, stomping off.

‘What are you up to?’ Phasma shuffles across the couch and gives Hux a shove in the ribs as he watches Ben meander through the club.

‘You’ll see.’ Hux grins wickedly, eyes now searching for someone else.

He suddenly springs up from the couch and dashes through the crowd.

‘Excuse me. You work here right?’ Hux barks as he accosts a diminutive woman in a sparkly purple top.

‘Yes. I do. How can I help you sir?’ The young woman smiles politely. 

‘I want to hire one of the girls for a private dance.’ Hux declares loud enough for the woman to hear.

‘Okay, sure. Who have you got in mind?’ 

‘Daisy.’ 

\---

Rey quickly changes out of her pole dance attire into something less durable, and more sexy. She lets her hair down from the three buns, tying only a section back as she takes a deep breath appraising herself in the mirror.

With a final nod she turns on her heels and follows Rose out into the club.

\---

Nerves are jangling in her stomach as she approaches the couch where the dark haired man is sat in the middle of a trio of people. 

‘Daisy this is--,’ Rose pauses, staring at the dark haired man sat between the smug redheaded man who’d made the approach and a smirking blonde woman.

He looks bewildered, eyes flitting everywhere, half drunk glass of whiskey gripped tightly in his hand.

‘Oh this is Kylo.’ The redhead announces, gesturing toward the man next to him.

Rey is getting the distinct impression that this Kylo guy hasn’t a clue as to what’s going on.

‘Um, I think there’s been a mistake-’ She begins, feeling a blush blooming at the base of her neck.

‘No. No. There’s no mistake.’ Ben states to Rey’s surprise as he downs his drink and rises to his feet.

A playful smile creeps across her lips as he steps round Rose, towering over her in an adorable fashion before meeting her almost eye for eye. She’d swapped out her 8-inch heels for six-inch heels.

‘Hi.’ He croaks, blushing cutely as Rey fires him a flirty smirk.

‘Hi. Right this way.’ She smiles, brushing past him, getting a little too close than strictly necessary as she steps away.

Ben takes a fortifying breath, fingers trembling as he turns on his heels and follows the young woman through the club toward the private rooms. His eyes drift down her toned back, gulping heavily at the sight of two little dimples at the base of her spine right above a pair of electric blue brazilian panties, showing off her peachy ass to perfection.

She’s swaying her hips as she walks, entrancing him all the more as he looks down the length of her golden legs, his teeth dragging over his bottom lip.

Daisy casts a look back at him as she stops outside the door to the private room, there’s a coy smile on her lips, but a naughty twinkle in her eyes as she pushes the door open and disappears inside.

Ben bites his lips together, swallowing hard as his stomach flips and flops around when he gets to the open door.

‘Come on in and make yourself comfortable.’ She tells him, inviting him into the room.

Ben simply nods as he steps inside to find a small lowly lit room with a couch the width of the room, and not much else. He sits in the middle of the couch, eyes still scanning around the emptiness as Rey closes the door and plugs in her phone. He wasn’t even aware that she had it with her.

‘So-’ She begins, turning to face him, a hint of a blush on her cheeks and it eases his nervous tension, knowing that she’s feeling maybe as embarrassed or awkward as he does.

‘So.’ He whispers, aware that she’s not actually selected a song yet.

‘What do you know about a private dance?’ 

Ben gulps heavily, eyes widening a touch as she stands there hands on her hips.

‘Um, nothing. This is my first time.’ He confesses with a blush and her eyebrows lift slightly.

‘Okay. Well there are some ground rules.’ 

After explaining the ground rules Rey turns her back on him as she unlocks her phone, giving herself a moment to compose herself before the music starts.

When it does it’s as if she becomes a different person. A flirtatious person. A different version of herself as she looks at him over her shoulder, shooting him a suggestive look as she slowly bites on her bottom lip, turning to face him.

Ben simply cannot take his eyes off her as she sways, wiggles and grinds her hips, getting closer and closer to him, her hands running over her own body. His hands curl into fists at his sides, needing to keep them to himself.

As the tempo picks up into the hook Rey places her hands on his knees, spreading his legs, making him jump and release a soft gasp. She leans forward, inches from his face, so close that he can feel her breath brushing over his parted lips, a sexy little smile on her own as she slowly lowers herself between his legs, moving her body from side to side.

For a second Rey places her hands on his sides, drawing her face closer to his abdomen before she slowly starts working her way back up to standing, relishing the shuddering breath that he lets out.

Rey is holding his heated gaze the entire time she dances between his legs, shifting her hips in a figure of eight as her hands glide over her body and into her hair.

Ben’s heart feels like it’s about to burst out of his chest as she turns around and slowly rocks her hips lower and lower so her ass is practically brushing over his crotch, holding his breath, praying that he doesn’t get a hard on - simply because it would be embarrassing, even if there’s a beautiful young woman grinding a hair's breadth from his cock, and she’s playing her her own hair while casting him flirty little looks.

Soon one song turns into two, then into three and Rey can feel herself getting more and more aroused by Kylo, even though he’s not even doing anything other than staring at her with a forbidden intensity in his gorgeous dark brown eyes. But it’s affecting her in a way no other man ever has.

And as the third song reaches its conclusion she just completely loses her mind and straddles his thighs, crashing her lips against his, stealing his startled breath.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Hope it wasn't too trash or confusing with the real and fake names.
> 
> Unbeta'd


	5. Can I buy you a drink?

\---

Rey is all over him, kissing him passionately, and he’s kissing her back equally so. Her fingers run through his luscious thick dark hair before moving to his shirt and popping open the first few buttons.

She has never, and she means never felt this attracted to a stranger before. She’s never felt this sort of spark, connection with another person before in her entire life. It’s intoxicating, exhilarating.

Yet she can’t feel his hands on her. They’re not on her hips, or her legs. But she can rectify that.

‘You can touch me.’ She mutters against his soft plush lips, fingers working her way down his shirt.

A smile spreads across her mouth when she feels his tentative touch, fingertips brushing over her knees, but it’s still not enough. She wants more, more of him.

‘Can I buy you a drink?’ He mumbles as Rey kisses the corner of his mouth, heading for his jaw and the question causes her to pause, wide eyes darting up to meet his own slightly glassy ones.

‘Please.’ He whispers as she straightens up, still sitting in his lap.

He looks so nervous, a burning blush high on his cheekbones, and the tips of his ears that are poking through his messy hair courtesy of her roving fingers.

‘A drink?’ She croaks, her voice coming out a little husky thanks to her arousal.

He gulps, pressing his lips together and nods, eyes fixed on hers.

Rey takes a moment to consider his request. If she sees him outside of the club and work then she at least won’t be breaking the rules (like she just has!). And it shows that he doesn’t just want her for sex, because if he did then she wouldn’t be wearing any panties right about now and he’d be thrusting up into her.

‘Okay.’ She whispers with a small smile on her lips.

He lets out a relieved breath, a faint smile tugging at his heavenly lips.

‘I get off at one thirty.’ She informs him and he nods.

‘Great. One thirty. Yeah.’ He rambles and it’s endearing how flustered he is, so much so that Rey doesn’t even try to hide her beaming grin.

Before she climbs off his lap she gives him a final peck on the lips, needing something to tide her over for the last part of her shift before she gets to be alone with him again.

‘Oh, I’m Rey by the way. Not Daisy.’ She tells him as she steps over to her phone to cut the music, looking back at him over her shoulder.

‘Ben. I’m Ben.’ He mutters, running his hands up and down his thighs, looking all skittish.

‘I’ll see you in the car park later then Ben.’ She states, the smile not fading from her face.

He nods enthusiastically, ‘Yes. Yeah. See you then.’

Rey slips out of the room, pulling the door close behind her, giving him a moment. She leans against the wall and lets out a breathy laugh. She never imagined that she’d meet the man of her dreams in an exotic dance club.

One of her colleagues - Jess - saunters past, throwing her a questioning look as she leads a middle aged suit wearer to one of the rooms and Rey straightens up, but her smile doesn’t falter as she heads off back through the club to backstage.

‘Hey peanut.’ Finn calls as she heads to the shared dressing room, hurrying down the corridor towards her, ‘How’d it go?’

‘Oh you know.’ She smirks over her shoulder at him as she drops down into her seat.

‘Good then? Given the big grin on your face.’ He chuckles as he grips the back of the chair looking at her in the mirror, ‘You got a big tip then?’

Rey shakes her head, biting her lips together, eyes locking with Finn’s in the mirror.

‘Wait what? He didn’t tip you? You got paid tho right?’ Finn questions, shifting so he’s standing next to her.

‘Rose said his friends paid-’

‘And he didn’t even tip you? I’m not having that.’ Finn snaps and goes to storm off, ‘I’m going to have a word with him.’

‘Finn, no.’ Rey grabs his arm, stopping him in his tracks. ‘No, stop. I don’t mind. Honestly. It’s not as if tips for a lap dance are a club rule. Besides…’ She mumbles, looking coyly down at the ground.

‘Besides what?’ He asks, looking down at her suspiciously, eyes narrowing.

Rey leans forward gesturing for Finn to get closer, which he does. ‘We made out.’ She whispers and Finn bolts upright.

‘What! You did what. Rey!’ He cries out, loudly.

‘Shhhh. Keep it down.’ She warns, looking around, but the girls at the other end of the room aren’t paying them any attention.

‘Rey, you made out with a paying customer. You know that’s against club rules, right?’ Finn hisses, shaking his head with disbelief.

‘Yes I know the rules. But I-,’ She sighs, ‘I couldn’t help myself. There’s just something about him. I know this is gonna sound crazy but, there’s something there between us Finn. Even before the lap dance. When I first laid eyes on him before my pole routine, it was as if a spark emitted between us.’ She confesses quietly as Finn looks down at her with clear concern in his eyes.

‘Rey, I know you’re young-’

‘Don’t. Don’t you dare finish that sentence. I am not some shy retiring wallflower. I’ve….done things. I know how I feel. I know my own mind.’

Finn sighs, crossing his arms over his chest, a look of disappointed disapproval on his face, ‘You’re meeting up with him, aren’t you?’

‘Yes.’ Rey squeaks, feeling a blush burning across her face as Finn shakes his head.

‘I just hope you know what you’re doing.’ Finn says, patting her on the shoulder before heading off and leaving her to get ready for the end of evening group performance.

She sighs softly, looking at herself in the mirror. She knows what she’s doing. She’s got this. And while yes she doesn’t know Ben, apart from the fact he’s at an exotic dance club with a couple of friends who paid for her to give him a lap dance, she just doesn’t think he’s a bad guy. After all he could have let her carry on in the private room, she’d have fucked him there and then if he hadn’t of stopped her.

She sits there listening to the idle chatter from the other girls as she daydreams about her drink with Ben.

\---

Ben sits at the end of the couch, ignoring the leering comments from his friends talking over one another. He keeps his face straight, looking straight ahead.

‘Come on Solo spill. How was it?’ Hux asks giving Ben a shove, finally drawing his attention.

‘How was what?’ He replies, face blank and devoid of emotion.

‘What do you fucking think? The lap dance dickhead. How was it?’ Phasma interjects, leaning forward to look at him.

‘It was good-’

‘Good? Just fucking good. Ben, you practically drooled all the way through her pole dancing. How can you say it was just _good_ when she was up close and personal?’ Hux barks, glaring at him with slightly bulging eyes.

‘Okay, fine. It was brilliant. Incredible.’ Ben replies honestly, unable to hide the smile that spreads across his face.

Phasma snickers as she leans back against the couch, ‘That’s more like it.’

‘See I knew you were fucking lying. She was worth our money then?’ Hux smirks smugly, making himself comfortable as he returns his attention to the woman stripping up on the stage.

‘More than.’ Ben mutters, as he looks down at the floor, not at all looking at the woman on the stage, ‘Thank you by the way.’ He adds softly, not even sure if they heard, and not really caring either way.

‘I think you should get the drinks in.’ Hux states, and Ben nods getting to his feet and heading for the bar.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise about this chapter - I was really struggling with it and am still not entirely happy about it but I need to push the story forward so here it is. 
> 
> Thank you for all the comments, kudos etc. They really make me want to make this as good as it can be.
> 
> Unbeta'd.


	6. Dirty men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The waiting continues for Ben, but at least he gets see Rey perform again ;)
> 
> WARNING - explicit language and derogatory/sexist remarks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Thank you so much for the love and support directed at this fic - it's just wonderful. Love you all <3
> 
> The song Rey (and the group) perform to is: 
> 
>  
> 
> [Destiny's Child - Lose My Breath](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AqeIiF0DlTg)
> 
>  
> 
> I also thought I'd make a quick aesthetic for this story (It's been a while lol)
> 
>  :o)

\---

Ben has always had a high tolerance to alcohol. Probably down to the fact that he used to sneak sips of his father’s best whiskey or rum when he was a kid. So while Hux and Phasma get loud and unbearably touchy feely with one another, Ben just sits there, head down waiting for one-thirty to come around.

The club falls dark and his head snaps up, seeing movement on the stage in front of him, smoke drifting through the air as the opening beats to a song he’s heard on the radio starts playing.

Then one by one the spotlights come on unveiling each of the dancers of the club, moving in rhythm with the music and one another.

His heart clenches as he sits up straighter, eyes searching for Rey. And there she is the last light to come on. And fuck she looks amazing.

She struts forward, dressed in a tiny pair of sparkly combat pants, and matching halter bra top, a headband and killer 8-inch heels. Her eyes drop to meet his and a smile blooms on her lips, as her fellow dancers spread out to the side of the stage, still thrusting and gyrating as Rey winks at him as she grabs the pole and begins her 30-second solo performance in the group routine.

Ben’s sure his heart is in his throat as he watches her move around the pole so assured and at such speed he’s sure his head is swimming. His eyes never leave her, even when she steps back to the whooping and cheers of the audience around him and each of the other girls have their moment.

He watches her with laser focus as she dances through the remainder of the group performance, enjoying the way her eyes meet his every now and then, and an almost shy smile graces her lips each time.

He’s just totally enraptured by her.

As the song comes to its conclusion Ben watches the surge of people rushing to shove bills in the money bins, and call out at the women standing in formation on the stage, taking in the applause.

‘So we’re going to get off.’ Hux states after the women have left the stage and the club lights rise enough for people to find their way to the exit without tripping over an unsuspecting drunk.

Ben turns his head to his colleagues, eyes widening a fraction when he sees just how entwined they are with one another. While he knows that Hux and Phasma fool around, they’ve never been so blatant in front of him, and in all honesty it’s a little sickening.

‘Sure.’ He replies, getting to his feet and is thankful that he’s not had a southern reaction from the sight of Rey up on the stage in such a tiny outfit.

‘You’ll be okay getting home?’ Phasma enquires much to Hux’s clear annoyance given the scowl he shoots her as they get to their feet.

‘Yeah, yeah I’ll be fine.’ Not wanting to tell them about his plans with Rey.

‘Great. See you Monday.’ Hux blurts, practically dragging Phasma behind him and leaving Ben alone.

He takes a deep breath, glancing around the club in the dim lighting before setting off for the exit. As he passes groups of drunk men he hears their filthy and rather derogatory remarks about the ladies of the club.

He keeps his head down, and it takes him a second or two to realise someone is talking about Rey, or more accurately Daisy. They don’t know her real name like he does.

_“I bet Daisy is an amazing fuck. The way she moves around that pole and on the floor. It’s like she’s fucking it. She could fuck me all night long with that tight little banging body. The girl’s sure got stamina, and then some.”_

Ben pauses, head snapping round in the direction of the leering drunk, hands balling into fists as anger bubbles hot and fast in his stomach.

_“I don’t think it’s just her body that’s tight, if you get me.”_

One of the guys companions chortles and they all dissolve into laughter.

_"I’d smash her cunt so hard she wouldn’t be able to stand for a week.”_

A third joins in and now Ben’s body is practically twitching for a fight as he continues to glare at the disgusting men.

‘What are you looking at?’ The first guy notices Ben staring, and they all look over at him.

The desire to charge over and beat the living shit out of each one of them is pounding through his veins. But then he has more important places to be, like with Rey. The object of their vile remarks. So he works his jaw before biting out, ‘Nothing. I’m not looking at anything.’

He’s met with a bunch of confused expressions as he fires them a sly smirk before marching toward the exit, flexing his hands out of their clenched fists, hearing them calling him names, much like the ones they were using when talking about the ladies.

Once outside Ben lets out a long breath, thankful for the chilly Autumn air on his hot skin. Cooling down his hot temper, only after he slams his fist into the wall and gets a inquisitive look from the bouncers standing at the door as he winces, feeling his knuckles throb. He needed that, to let that bubbling anger out.

As they look like they’re about to come over and have a word he quickly walks around the club to the employee car park, only to find that it’s a secure car park complete with surveillance cameras and floodlights. But he gets it, given what he just heard he’s pleased to find that the club takes the safety of it’s ladies seriously.

Ben glances down at his watch to see that it’s ten past one, meaning he’s got a twenty minute wait for Rey to appear. Choosing not to look like some sort of stalker or creep he decides to walk up the road a bit and wait there, pretending that he’s waiting for a lift or a cab.

\---

Rey is in a hurry as she yanks off her costume, shoving it haphazardly into her duffle bag, not caring one bit that she’s naked as she grabs a couple of face wipes and begins scrubbing at the black and olive green streaks painted across her cheeks.

‘Why are you in such a hurry?’ Paige Tico enquires as she slumps into the chair next to Rey’s station.

‘Nothing. I just want to get home, that’s all.’ Rey mutters, not looking away from the mirror.

‘Got a hot bod waiting for you, eh?’ Paige adds with a snicker as she folds her arms over her barely covered chest.

‘Yeah, something like that.’ Rey smirks, having learnt within a week of starting there, to just go with the flow and give as good as she gets when it comes to Paige and Jessika Pava.

‘It’s not the hottie you did a private dance for is it?’ Jess joins in as she kicks off her heels the other side of Paige.

Rey falters for a hot second, before continuing to scrub, casting a quick side glance in Jess and Paige’s direction.

‘No.’ She replies tightly, tossing the used wipes in the bin and beginning to tug on her clothes - jeans, vest, hoodie and trainers.

‘That’s a shame, cos he only had eyes for you during group. And not to mention the awestruck expression he was sporting when he left the room after your lap dance.’ Jess continues much to Paige’s delight, shooting Rey a quirked eyebrow.

‘It’s not him.’ Rey lies, her skin getting increasingly hot at the talk of Ben.

‘Sure. Whatever you say. Just don’t let mr. mysterious wear you out. You’ve got a show later.’ Jess snickers as Rey grabs her duffle and slings it over her shoulder.

‘Not tonight ladies. I’ve got the night off.’ She quips with a cheeky smirk and glistening eyes as she heads for the door.

‘Well in that case fuck him till he can’t move sweet thing.’ Jess calls as Rey flashes her a huge grin before stepping into the corridor.

‘Hey peanut. Great show, as always.’ Finn enthuses as he walks with her toward the car park exit.

‘Thanks.’ She replies, almost at the door.

‘Rey, wait.’

She pauses, turning back to look at her friend, seeing the concern in his eyes.

‘Stay safe peanut.’ Finn gives a forced smile and she knows that those aren’t the words he wants to say, but she’s grateful that they’re the ones he does say.

‘I’ll see you next week.’ She gives him a gentle smile and a brief kiss to on the cheek before pushing the door open and stepping outside.

The cold night air is a welcome relief as she strides across the car park toward her Blazer, keys jingling nervously in her hand as she looks over toward the security gate. She spots Ben standing a few feet back from it, and she doesn’t even try to hide the wide grin that spreads across her face at the sight of him.

She makes short work of unlocking the car, throwing her duffle onto the back seat, starting the engine and pulling up to the gate and punching in the code.

Ben steps forward as the gate slides open and she pulls forward. Once clear of the compound she stops and reaches over to unlock the passenger door.

‘Hey.’ She smiles as he pulls the door open and she straightens up.

‘Hi.’ He replies, but doesn’t climb in and Rey’s heart skips in her chest.

‘Are you sure you’re okay with this?’ He enquires, and she can see his dark eyes brimming with worry thanks to the interior light.

‘Of course. It’s just a drink, right?’ She answers, but her words are loaded with so much more as he nods.

‘Yeah. Just a drink.’

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Unbeta'd
> 
> I promise the smut is coming soon (;D)


	7. Rey and Ben's first date

\---

‘Um, are you okay with something non-alcoholic?’ Rey asks, looking across at Ben as she pulls off the highway and into the parking lot of a trucker stop on the outskirts of the city, a couple of miles from Ninka.

‘Yeah, that’s fine with me. I probably drank too much at the club anyway.’ Ben smiles, looking out the windscreen at the red neon sign declaring the word “PIT-STOP.”

‘Do you come here often?’ He enquires as she parks up.

‘Just a couple of times. It’s not so bad. No-one bothers anyone else, they all just prefer to keep themselves to themselves.’

They climb out of Rey’s Blazer and she leads Ben into the truck stop. There are five other people in there, and as Rey said none of them even give them a second glance as they slide into a booth by the window.

A tired looking waitress comes over before they’ve even had chance to look at the menus. ‘What can I get you?’

‘Um, hot chocolate with the works, please.’ Rey replies surprisingly quick after only a brief look at the menu.

‘And for you?’

‘The same. Thank you.’ Ben replies as the waitress takes the menus and heads off behind the counter.

‘I’m just uh, going to go to the toilet.’ He mumbles, a blush spreading high across his cheekbones as he scoots out the booth while Rey smiles at him.

She pulls her phone from her hoodie pocket and quickly sends a message to Bee-Bee, telling the student who watches the twins when Rey’s working at the club, that she’s going to be late, or not till morning hopefully. She edges her bets.

**To: Bee-Bee**

**Hey, sorry but I’m not going to make it back till morning. Hot date ;D**

The reply is almost instant and has Rey grinning to herself.

**From: Bee-Bee**

**Wow you go Queen! The girls will be fine with me. But I want all the dirty deets over cream cheese/bacon bagels and coffee. See you in the morning if you can drag yourself away from your hot date xx**

Ben is back just before the steaming hot chocolates complete with marshmallows, squirty cream, chocolate drops, sprinkles and sauce and graham crackers are placed on the table between them.

‘Thank you.’ He replies warmly, a small smile on his face, along with his slightly glassy eyes.

‘I’ll tell you what, you’d be surprised how popular these are. They’re one of our best sellers. Especially amongst the truckers and bikers. You’d never think it to look at most of them that this is their drink of choice.’ The waitress tells them without prompt much to Rey’s hidden amusement, as Ben nods politely.

‘If you need anything I’ll just be over there.’ The waitress adds still looking at Ben as she points at the counter before stepping away and leaving them alone.

Rey lets out a little snicker, ‘I think she likes you.’

Ben chuckles as he picks up his spoon and digs into the topping of his drink. ‘This is a real sugar explosion.’

‘Oh my god Ben, what happened to your hand?’ Rey gasps, eyes zeroing on the broken skin on his knuckles.

‘Oh, um,’ He shifts in his seat, avoiding her questioning gaze, ‘I kinda, sort of punched the wall outside the club.’

Rey’s eyebrows quirk up as she sits back, appraising him and dread courses through his gut, worried that he’s blown this already because of his occasional rash temper, but at least he didn’t hit anyone no matter how tempted he’d been.

‘Why?’ She asks, intrigue written all over her face.

He takes a sharp breath before exhaling slowly through his nose. ‘I heard some guys talking about you. It wasn’t nice.’ He mutters, staring at the table next to his drink and chewing his bottom lip, before glancing at her beneath his eyelashes.

‘So rather than hit them, you hit the wall instead?’ She smirks, a teasing tone in her voice.

Ben slowly looks up, ‘Yeah. At least the wall won’t punch back, right?’ He says wryly.

‘Poor wall.' She pouts cheekily.

'And you shouldn't worry about what people say. I don’t. And it’s not like I’m sat here drinking hot chocolate with them now, is it?’

Ben gives a half smile.

‘Besides. They were probably all talk. At a guess I’d say not one of them would even know how to please a woman properly.’ She smirks, and there’s a wicked glint in her eyes that has Ben gulping and looking away as the tips of his ears turn red.

They sit in comfortable silence before Rey breaks it, ‘So Ben, what is it that you do?’

‘Oh, I'm a teacher.’

‘A teacher eh? What age?’

‘High school. For my sins.’ He scoffs.

‘I bet all the girls love you. And some of the boys.’ Rey quips, recalling her sisters enthusiastic chatter about their English teacher Mr. Solo, and she wonders if he’s as hot as Ben. Because Ben is as. Fit. As. Fuck!

Ben chuckles, blushing cutely. ‘I don’t know about that. I can be quite strict.’

He's clearly not getting what she means. But him saying he can be strict goes straight to her pussy, making her wet. Which might not be such a good thing when she's going commando.

‘I meant that you’re a good looking guy. I wouldn’t be surprised if you’re the subject of a few teenage fantasies. (Including her own - she is still a teenager after all!) You know I’m all sorts of hot for teacher right now.’ She purrs wickedly and Ben almost chokes on his drink, eyes wide with shock.

‘Are you alright?’ She asks sweetly.

He simply nods, coughing a little as his blush gets darker as he ducks his head down, again. Rey smiles to herself, finding his shyness and embarrassment endearing. And incredibly hot. It makes her wonder what he'll be like in the bedroom. If he'll be as equally shy or if he will surprise her with his strictness.

'So, um, do you do anything other than pole dancing?’ He asks nervously, changing the subject from him to her.

Rey takes sip of her drink, having worked her way through the treats, ‘I work in a diner too.’

‘Huh, now there's two very different jobs.’

‘Yeah. Not quite my long term career aims tho.’

‘No?’

‘Nope. I’d like to get a degree in science, preferably plant sciences, and then work in conservation.’ She admits, having never told anyone that before, but she feels like Ben won’t judge.

‘Wow, that’s a very commendable plan. I think you should totally do it. I think you’d make a great bottomist. Fuck I mean botanist.  Sorry, sorry.  Botanist.’ Ben yelps as Rey laughs at him.

‘Jeez, just how much did you have to drink?’

‘Clearly too much. I’m so sorry.’ He apologises, blushing out of embarrassment.

‘It’s okay. But for your information, I prefer being on top.’ She smiles wickedly as she pops a forgotten graham cracker in her mouth and nearly causing Ben to choke on his drink, again.

It’s a bit of a bluff. Because in all honesty Rey has only even slept with one guy. A boy from High School when she was sixteen. Their "grand" romance lasted four months. It wasn’t love.

Ben coughs before asking, ‘So um, how did you end up pole dancing?’

‘When I first came here from Jakku-,’

Ben interrupts, it's the second time in as many days since he's heard someone mention the desert state, only last time he can't place where, or who said it. ‘You're from Jakku?’

Rey eyes him a litter wearily. ‘Yeah. Why?’ She asks defensively, but resisting the urge to cross her arms over her chest.

'Oh, it's nothing. It's just your the second person to mention Jakku in the past few days, but I can't for the life of me figure out who the other person was.’ He tells her, ‘Please go on. Sorry.’

Rey pauses for a moment, simply appraising him as he looks at her, captivated. Now it’s her turn to blush as she smiles to herself. She’s never felt like the centre of another person’s world before, but that’s exactly how Ben is looking at her. Like she is the centre of his. And it feels incredible.

‘So anyway, I went out to a club and met a couple of the girls who work at Ninka, and they suggested I give it a try. So I did, and here I am.’

‘It must be hard work?’ Ben muses, stirring his spoon slowly around his cup.

‘Oh, it is. It’s not just the performing, but the training and the rehearsals. On top of working in the diner. It’s pretty tiring. But I’m not complaining. I’ve made some really good friends at Ninka. And I wouldn’t change that for the world.’ Rey smiles softly, a warm and affectionate look in her eyes.

‘Do they- do they know…...about…..this?’ Ben questions quietly, gesturing slightly between them.

‘Yeah. They know.’

‘You’re not breaking a rule, or code of conduct or something by being here with me?’ He stammers, suddenly feeling nervous and anxious.

‘Oh, no. No. I broke the rules when I climbed into your lap and kissed you. But not this. This is good.’

‘Well that’s- that’s good. Because I wouldn’t want you to get into any trouble on my behalf.’ He still worries and Rey grins at him, her whole body thrumming with her every growing and rapid affection for this man, not to mention her near overwhelming desire.

‘Don’t worry about it. We’re fine. And thank you. For being concerned.’

They continue their drinks in a comfortable silence until the cups are empty and ferried away by the waitress, leaving the bill in their place.

‘Here, let me get these. I did ask you after all.’ Ben states as he pulls his wallet from his inside pocket.

‘You don’t have to.’ Rey protests, having never gotten used to anyone buying anything for her.

‘Please, I insist. My treat.’ He tells her firmly, Rey likes that - his strictness coming out.

‘Okay.’ She concedes as Ben takes out some bills and scoops up the receipt before they head for the counter.

He hands the cash to the waitress, ‘Keep the change.’ He tells her with a gentle smile before they head back out into the cool Autumn night.

The air crackles between them as they climb into her car, pulling on their seat belts and sharing little flirty glances before finding themselves grinning broadly at one another.

‘Sooooooo……..Your place?’ Rey asks holdings Ben's gaze as she turns on the ignition.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Unbeta'd
> 
> Soooo now what????


	8. 'Do you want me to fuck you?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a little rushed and unedited - I just wanted to get something out there. 
> 
> :o)

\---

Rey steps over the threshold, almost colliding with Ben as he just stands there, solid as a rock and not moving. Her eyes drift nervously upwards, some of her earlier bravado waning now that she’s actually there, in his apartment.

Ben doesn’t utter a word as he simply stares down at her, eyes full of such burning intensity. Rey gulps, pressing her lips together, pulse speeding up as Ben takes a step closer. A shuddering breath as he takes another, practically on top of her.

He lifts his arm and Rey gasps, but he doesn’t touch her, no he reaches behind her, hand gripping the door, and she sees a smirk tugging at his lips as he forces her to walk backward, until the door is closed and she is pressed up against it.

Ben doesn’t stop looking at her as he leans down toward her, his breath tickling her cheek as he reaches round her, locking the door, the sly smirk still present on his lips. He pulls back slowly, tantalisingly so and Rey wets her lips in anticipation, turning her head slightly, just enough that their cheeks almost brush.

‘Would you like me to fuck you Rey?’ Ben purrs in her ear and Rey lets out a desperate whimper, the words and low timbre of his voice going straight to her core.

Rey decides that her feeble voice simply won’t do, already too lost in her lust as she captures his lips with her own. It’s full of passion and hunger, a battle for dominance, which quite frankly surprises Rey, given Ben’s previous shyness. But this show of assertiveness and confidence is proving to be a huge turn on for Rey.

Roaming hands scoop Rey up into Ben’s arms, her legs wrapping around his waist as he presses her into the door, stealing both her breath and mewls, as her fingers snake through his hair, tugging almost violently.

Ben staggers backwards. They collide against the walls as they go, hands scrambling to remove clothes and footwear, scattering them across the floor in their wake. With unseeing eyes Ben slams into the small table just inside the living area, knocking over his open satchel and the contents - assignments ready for marking - sliding across the wooden floor.

But he doesn’t stop to gather them up, instead he carries Rey across the room, heading for his bedroom, causing one of the chairs at the dining table to topple over and clatter against the floor. Yet still they carry on, Rey tugging his shirt out as he all but slams her against the wall next to his bedroom door, pulling his mouth back, breathing hard as he looks down at her.

‘You didn’t answer my question Rey. Do you want me to fuck you?’ He asks huskily, dark eyes boring into hers.

‘Yes.’ She replies, voice quivering, looking up at him with big lust filled doe eyes.

That’s all Ben needs to hear as he kisses her with a furious passion, hand pushing his bedroom door open and they practically fall through as Rey grips his hair, drawing a growl from his lips as she pulls a little too hard.

He deposits her on the edge of the bed, looking down at her with a dark hunger that has her gulping. Holding eye contact Ben sinks to his knees, between her thighs, wetting his lips with a quick brush of his tongue. 

Ben’s eyes travel over her face, down her neck and over her chest, lingering on her erect nipples poking through her vest. Rey studies his face, breath shuddering at the sight of him drinking her in. 

With trembling hands she peels off her vest, uncovering herself to him, and he gulps. Catching a glimmer of the shy man she met in the club, and a giddy feeling blooms in the pit of her stomach. She quite likes all these sides of this glorious man.

Ben presses his lips together, fingers flexing on Rey’s thighs as they simply stare at one another, chests heaving. Suddenly Ben pounces, practically attacking her neck, making her yelp lightly.

‘No- no marks.’ She gasps as Ben licks, nips and kisses her soft skin while his hands glide up her sides, thumbs brushing lightly on the underside of her breasts, but rougher over her hard nipples and Rey whimpers, head falling back.

They collapse backwards onto the bed as Ben’s mouth begins to trail downwards, nipping her collarbone, licking along her upper breast, kissing down the valley of her breasts before moving across to suck a pink bud into his mouth.

Rey arches her back, pushing her breast further into his mouth as he teases the tip with soft strokes of his tongue. Her legs wrap around his middle, pulling him closer in a desperate need for friction as she bucks wantonly. 

Ben pops open the button of her jeans as he continues to use his mouth on her. He hooks his fingers into the loops and tugs, encouraging Rey to lift her hips so he can yank her jeans off. She drops her legs from around his waist as he pulls his lips away to the sound of her disappointed groan.

There’s a wicked glint in his desire ridden eyes and a devilish smirk on his kiss swollen lips as he removes her jeans. He lets out a startled gasp when he finds that she’s now completely bare. His eyes dart up to meet hers, finding that her hazel hues have takening on a darker shade.

‘Fuck Rey.’ He mutters as she holds his gaze, not so subtly rubbing her legs together and a naughty smile spreads across her lips.

‘Touch yourself.’ He blurts, seemingly surprising even himself given his little jolt. 

Rey’s eyes narrow slightly as she appraises him, noticing that he’s still dressed. She slowly bites on her bottom lip. ‘Take off your clothes.’ She purrs.

As Ben starts to undo the buttons of his shirt Rey slides her hand down over her body and his fingers falter, a noisy breath escaping his lips.

‘No stopping.’ She warns him as she spreads her legs, planting her heels far apart, exposing herself to him.

Ben practically chokes on his own spit as her fingers circle her clit.

‘Ah ah. I want you naked.’ She says, giving him a pointed look before she starts to rub her clit.

Now Ben’s fingers move faster, barely stopping as he undoes the rest of his shirt before pulling it off. Instead it’s Rey’s turn to pause as she lifts her head up to get a better view of what was hiding beneath the button up. Her mouth falls open as her eyes take him in.

‘Oh my.’ She breathes, taking in the sight of his broad shoulders, pale skin dotted with moles, toned muscles and a trail of dark hair disappearing beneath his jeans from his belly button.

‘Hey. No stopping.’ He sasses, a naughty twinkle in his eyes as he stills his hands on the band of his jeans.

Rey lets out a frustrated huff before starting to pleasure herself again, this time teasing her folds while Ben makes short work of his belt and fly. As her fingers dip into her entrance she lets out a loud moan.

Ben quickly strips off his jeans, eyes not leaving the action of Rey’s fingers as she thrusts two digits in and out of her pussy. Her hips shift gently as she builds up speed, drawing closer and closer to her release.

‘Ben.’ She mewls, eyes rolling shut with her pleasure as Ben pushes his underwear off his hips, freeing his erection.

‘Fuck. Oh, fuck.’ She gasps, hitting her peak, her upper body rising up off the bed as her fingers ease off the pressure.

Her eyes drift open, face a beautiful shade of flushed pink as she looks over him, groaning at the sight of his hard cock, and his hand gripping it.

‘I want you inside of me. Now.’ She pants, pulling her fingers out and not caring that her pussy is still contracting from her just earned orgasm. No, she just wants to feel that cock deep inside of her body.

Ben doesn’t need any further requests or encouragement. The vision that he just beheld was enough for him to want nothing more than to be the reason for that blissed out daze in her eyes, the pout on her lips, the full body blush and those exquisite noises that poured from her lips.

He climbs onto the bed, lips connecting with hers as they tumble backwards. His hand moves swiftly between their bodies and he takes hold of himself once more, drawing the tip of his cock to her entrance and groaning at how wet she is.

‘Don’t worry I get the injection.’ Rey mumbles, but it turns into a loud moan as Ben edges into her, his eyes blinking shut in both joy and concentration as her walls flutter around his cock. He doesn’t want to come right away.

‘Fuck Rey, you’re so tight.’ He mutters, breaking the kiss as he fills her completely, holding himself up on his hands, elbows locked and eyes fixed on her face beneath him.

Rey doesn’t have any words as she just groans, hands stroking up and down his arms and sides. Ben slowly starts to move, grunting at how perfectly she feels around his cock as he thrusts in and out.

Her feet settle beneath his butt as she reaches up and laces her fingers through his hair, pulling him down to her and kissing him passionately, whimpering and moaning into his mouth as her hands run down his spine before grabbing his butt.

Ben lets out a startled groan into her mouth when he feels her squeezing his cheeks, his thrusts uncertain for a moment before he finds his rhythm again. Only now Rey pulls him towards her, wanting him deeper and Ben is more than willing to oblige, rocking his hips faster and making her whine with delight, especially when he starts hitting that particular spot.

It’s all over moments later. Ben hits his climax a second or two before Rey, breathy expletives falling from his mouth as he presses hot kisses to her neck and face. Feeling Ben’s release brings on her own noisy orgasm, nails digging into the meat of his shoulders as she comes.

‘Fuck. Wow.’ She puffs as Ben lies on top of her, breathing equally as hard.

‘Yeah. Wow.’ He murmurs, sated and tired.

After a few moments of just lying there, bodies still entwined and connected Rey speaks. ‘I should get going.’ 

‘No. Stay. Please.’ Ben lifts himself up onto his elbows, peering into her tired eyes.

Rey takes a second to consider his request, and the temptation of a round two and knowing that the girls are safe with BB, she grins and nods. ‘Okay. I’ll stay. But we’re eating in for breakfast.’ 

Ben chuckles at that, giving her a peck on the lips as a smirk grows on his face. ‘I know what I’ll be eating for breakfast. I don’t know about you.’

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Unbeta'd
> 
> Sorry that this chapter took so long to get out. I really struggled with this chapter. Smut should be easy right? But I get too deep inside my own head regarding the first smut scene in a story and fear that everything just sounds robotic and super unsexy. So I apologise for how terrible this no doubt is, I wish it could be so much more, but unfortunately it's not. Maybe their next encounter will be better?


	9. The morning after the night before

\---

‘Hmmmm morning.’ Rey murmurs as she slowly wakes up, a smile on her lips and the first beams of daylight pouring in through the window as Ben sweetly presses a kiss to her bare shoulder.

‘Morning.’ He replies and Rey rolls onto her back so he’s looming over her.

She can’t help but chuckle softly at the sight of Ben’s messy bed hair.

‘What?’ He asks and Rey reaches up and brushes his hair back behind his ears. ‘Nothing. I just like your hair.’

‘Oh.’ He looks away, a blush blooming high on his cheekbones.

Rey moves upwards and presses a kiss to his lips, and his cheeks get pinker.

‘So, do you fancy some breakfast?’

A flirty smirk spreads across her face, ‘I can think of something else I fancy.’

‘Is that so?’ He asks playfully, a devilish glint in his eyes.

Rey nods, rubbing her knee against his side, trying to be seductive.

Ben leans forward and presses a brief kiss to her lips before kissing her throat, then her pulse point as he begins to pull down the covers.

A shiver runs down Rey’s spine as Ben continues to kiss a trail down her body, kicking the covers off the foot of the bed and settling between her bent legs. He looks down at her slick covered folds, before glancing back up, their eyes meeting.

Holding her gaze Ben presses a tender kiss to her knee and Rey lets out a short gasp. He proceeds to press featherlight kisses down her thigh but stops too close, yet too far from where she is aching.

‘Ben.’ She pants, her hands coming up and squeezing her own breasts, pinching her nipples, needing something other than tease.

But he pays no attention as he kisses down the thigh of her other leg.

‘Ben, please. Please.’ She pleads, continuing to caress her tits, rolling her nipples between her thumbs and forefingers, back arching and nibbling her bottom lip.

‘Look at me.’ He tells her and Rey’s eyes fix on his.

She swallows heavily, her toes curling as he leans down, eyes locked together. Rey whimpers at the feeling of his tongue brushing against her folds.

‘Fuck.’ She groans, eyes rolling shut as Ben’s one hand comes to rest on her navel, stilling her already grinding hips, as the fingers on his other hand tease her folds and entrance, opening her up to him while the tip of his tongue flicks at her clit.

Rey moans loudly, lost in the sensations that Ben is causing as he laps at her pussy, one and then two fingers thrusting in and out of her, bringing her closer and closer to the most beautiful of releases.

And when she hits that peak, it feels as if she’s exploded. Her upper body flies up off the bed, hips defying his firm grip and rocking as she cries out with release. Ben kisses her through it, his fingers still working her despite the fluttering of her walls with her climax. It’s only when she whimpers and goes to close her legs that he withdraws, his face flush with his own desire and exertion.

‘That was-- I’ve never--.’ She mumbles, not even able to form a coherent sentence.

Ben lets out a little chuckle as he climbs up the bed, lying on his side next to her, running his finger tips over her belly.

‘You enjoyed it then?’ He grins and Rey rolls her eyes, her face burning as she purses her lips, trying not to smile.

But she can’t deny that she did really, really enjoy that and her face cracks into a beaming smile.

Ben sighs in relief, a bashful smile on his own lips. Rey looks around the room. There’s a door which she assumes leads to the closet and bathroom. There’s a set of drawers in front of the two windows, two night stands either side of the bed, a TV mounted on the wall opposite the bed and a bookcase in the corner. The decor is stone walls, dark wood furniture and the odd splash of light blue.

‘What time is it?’

Ben shrugs, turning his head to look at the clock on the nightstand behind him. ‘A little before eight.’

‘Fuck.’ Rey bolts upright, scurrying off the bed.

‘Rey? What’s wrong?’ Ben worries, quickly getting off the bed as well while Rey grabs her jeans, pulling them on.

‘I need to get going.’ She replies tensely, dashing out the bedroom door.

Ben hurries after her, not bothered by the fact that he’s completely naked as he watches her tug on her clothes.

‘Where? Is something wrong? Did I do something?’

She pauses, one sneaker on and the other in her hand. She straightens, letting out a breath before turning to face him. To face this tall, broad, strong man who is looking at her with such worry and vulnerability, his voice equally as panicked.

Rey walks back over to him, she reaches up and cups his cheek, brushing her thumb over his hot skin.

‘No, you didn’t do anything. You were incredible. I just need to get going. That’s all. I’ve got things to do. And I’m sure you have too.’ She tells him, gesturing to the scattered papers and his overturned bag near the door.

‘That can wait.’ He insists, eyes boring into hers, almost pleading with her.

‘But I can’t. I really need to go.’

Ben sighs, a defeated expression settling on his face, his shoulders slumping as he drops his gaze.

‘I’m free tonight, if you are?’ Rey poses and his head snaps back up, hope returning to his eyes and he nods enthusiastically.

‘Yes. Yes, of course.’

‘Great. Maybe we can go for dinner?’ She suggests and Ben smiles, nodding his head again.

‘Sure. Yes. Dinner. That would be good. Brilliant even.’ He sounds like an excited puppy, and it shows a little further south too.

But unfortunately for Rey she really does need to go. She can’t leave Maya and Kira to Bee-Bee. She’s got to get them to their dance classes and swimming classes, they have a fairly full Saturday itinerary. Not to mention they’re going to a birthday sleepover, hence her availability to see Ben.

‘I’ll see you later then?’

‘Yes. Definitely.’

‘Great. Well let me give you my number so we can arrange a time and where to meet.’ She tells him as she tugs on her other sneaker and heads over to where her hoodie is lying on the floor, near the strewn collection of papers.

Ben has retrieved his own mobile from the pocket of his blazer and types in Rey’s contact details before one dialling her.

‘And now I have yours.’ She smiles sweetly.

‘Yeah.’ Ben smiles down at her.

‘Well I best,’ She gestures towards the door and Ben nods.

Rey presses a kiss to his lips, feeling his erection brush against her belly and hip and it takes all of her resolve not to just jump him right there and then. But she really does need to leave, otherwise she might never want to go.

‘I’ll see you later.’ She fires at him, stepping over towards the front door.

‘You will.’

‘I’ll let you get to grips with your work.’ She quips with a cheeky smile as she unlocks the door, nodding towards both his erection and the still discarded papers.

Ben chuckles. ‘See you later Rey.’

And with the beautiful sound of Ben’s chuckle ringing in her ears she leaves, pulling the door closed behind her and smiling to herself like a complete fool.

\---

‘Hey girls.’ Rey calls as she closes the door before stepping into the open plan living area and seeing her sisters both in their pj’s eating cereal on the couch in front of the TV.

Bee-Bee is quick to her feet from where she was sitting at the small dining table and hurries over to Rey who heads for the fridge in need of a drink.

‘Hey dirty stop out.’ Bee-Bee snickers lowly and Rey shushes her, tossing a glance over in her sisters direction. But just like neither of them acknowledged her arrival, they don’t make a move now.

‘Wow, you stink of sex.’

Rey instantly turns bright red, grabbing the carton of orange from the door and pouring herself a half glass, as she fires daggers at the babysitter.

‘So what’s his name?’ Bee-Bee prods as Rey leans back against the counter.

‘Ben.’

‘And you met him at the club?’

Rey gives a nod, sipping from her drink as she looks over at the twins.

‘Were they okay?’

‘They were fine. Surprised that I was still here and you weren’t. But they’re okay. They said you let them eat in front of the TV on a weekend.’

Rey quirks her eyebrow and Bee-Bee nods. ‘Ah, no you don’t.’

‘I guess just this once is okay. I should really get a shower.’ She supplies and Bee Bee gives her a knowing smile.

‘Yeah you best.  You smell.’ Bee-Bee teases and Rey scoffs with an eye roll.

‘Thank you. For staying.’ Rey smiles warmly at her friend.

‘No problem. It’s nice to see you do something for yourself for a change, rather than everything being about someone else all the time.’ Bee-Bee tells her as Rey empties her glass and places it in the sink.

‘Yeah. It was. And that’s why I’m seeing him again tonight.’ She grins wickedly at her diminutive friend whose eyes widen with delight.

‘You are? You go girl. You get that cock.’ She snickers and Rey hushes her once again, but he sisters are still not paying her any attention.

Rey winks at her friend before heading for the bedroom she shares with her sisters. She dumps her duffle bag on the single bed shoved into the one corner, while the bunk bed occupy the other. There’s a wardrobe opposite the bed and a tall set of drawers crammed into the small space.

She grabs a change of clothes and steps back out of the room. Bee-Bee is just pulling on her coat, and the girls are still transfixed by the TV.

‘Come on you two, you need to get dressed.’ Rey instructs as she steps round the couch and grabs the remote, turning off the TV.

‘We were watching that.’ Maya complains.

‘You have dance class at nine-thirty. You need to get ready. I’m just going to grab a quick shower, but I expect to see your bags ready when I get out, okay?’ She orders and receives groans from her sisters.

‘I’ll be off then.’ Bee-Bee announces and Rey smiles affectionately at her friend.

‘See you next week.’ Rey answers as the girls mumble their goodbyes as they finally relent and pull themselves off the couch.

‘Oh and Rey. Just in case these two don’t bother telling you, the parent teacher conference is in two weeks. You book the appointments on the school intranet or whatever it is.’ Bee-Bee states to the backdrop of grumbles from Maya and Keira.

‘Thanks Bee. See you later.’ Rey replies as Bee-Bee slips out the door.

Rey is about to duck into the bathroom. ‘You should book to see Mr. Solo last.’ Maya tells her and Rey looks over at her younger sister, noticing the faint blush on the girls cheeks as she avoids her eyes.

‘Okay. I know he’s your favourite teacher, so I expect nothing but a glowing report from him. About both of you.’ Rey smiles happily at her sisters before disappearing into the bathroom, her phone clutched in her hand.

It buzzes and Rey quickly unlocks to read the message from Bee-Bee.

**I still want all the details about Mr. Lover boy! xx**

With a soft chuckle Rey quickly strips off her clothes and dumps them in the hamper when her phone buzzes on the side of the sink.

 **From: Ben**  
**Hey. I had a wonderful time last night. I hope you did too?**

Rey finds herself with a stupid wide grin on her face over such a simple text message, not to mention the little flutter in her stomach at the sight of his name.

 **To: Ben**  
**Hi I did too. It was incredible. I can’t wait to see you later. :)**

She’s still smiling to herself when she climbs into the shower, leaving her phone on the sink.

The door bursts open and Maya marches in, heading straight for the sink. Rey doesn’t say a word, so used to never having any time to herself, or any privacy for that matter. She hears her phone buzz again.

‘Rey, who's Ben?’ Maya asks, turning round to face the glass shower cubicle, Rey’s phone in her hand.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Unbeta'd
> 
> This chapter was written on the fly so please excuse any mistakes, I've not had a chance to check it. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has left a kudos or a comment or simply just taken the time to read this fic <3
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts :o)


	10. Who's Ben?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support, love and encouragement of this fic <3

\---

‘Rey, who’s Ben?’ Maya asks, turning round to face the glass shower cubicle, Rey’s phone in her hand.

Rey pauses, her hands stilling part way through soaping herself up. She blinks owlishly. ‘What?’

‘Who’s Ben?’ Maya repeats, glancing down at the phone.

‘I-I can’t hear you.’ Rey lies, desperately trying to buy herself some time.

‘I asked who’s Ben?’ Maya grits, stepping closer to the cubicle, just as the bathroom door opens and Kira joins them.

‘What’s going on?’ She asks, finding her twin standing there holding Rey’s phone up toward the glass.

‘Rey got a text from someone called Ben. I was just asking her who he is.’ Maya tells her sister, a hard expression forming on her face as she looks back over at the steamed up cubicle.

Rey lets out a heavy breath, thankful for the steam obscuring her from view for a moment as she rinses herself off before cutting the water.

‘Huh? Ben? Who’s that?’ Kira says out loud, brows furrowed and Rey pushes the glass door open, steam billowing into the bathroom as droplets gather on the tiled floor.

‘So? Who is he?’ Maya shrugs, looking at Rey as she grabs the towel off the hook and wraps it around herself.

‘Can’t I just shower in peace? Without all these questions?’ Rey snaps, hoping that her blush is disguised as a flush from the shower.

‘Why are you being so secretive?’ Kira questions and Rey lets out a silent sigh, starting to dry herself off as her sisters remain standing there, watching her.

‘I’m not. I just don’t see why every part of my life has to be an open record. Access all areas for everyone to see.’ Rey snaps a little, trying to hold her tongue, but the acid comes out a little.

‘We’re just interested that’s all.’ Kira replies, never as abrasive as her twin.

‘Is he your boyfriend? Is that why you don’t want to say?’ Maya huffs.

‘He’s a friend alright. Satisfied?’

‘So he’s not your boyfriend?’ Maya asks and Rey shakes her head.

‘No.’ She replies straightly, because in all honesty she doesn’t know what she and Ben are. That has not yet been established.

‘So you’re not having sex with him then?’ Mays really doesn’t give up.

‘And what if I am?’ Rey snaps, glaring at her twin sisters.

‘Then he’s a friend with benefits? More than just a friend.’ Maya points out and Rey sighs.

‘Yes. Fine. Whatever.’ Rey huffs, as Maya narrows her questioning eyes.

‘When are we going to meet him?’

That causes Rey to pause as she looks between the girls.

‘You’re-- you’re not. Not until I know where things are going.’

‘So he _is_ your boyfriend then?’ Kira states, she’s always been as sharp as a tack.

‘Maybe. I don’t know. We’ve not discussed it. Now please. Give me a moment of peace, okay?’

‘Okay.’ Kira shrugs and leaves the bathroom.

Maya continues to stare at Rey, but then shrugs and follows her twin out of the room.

Rey lets out a sigh, eyes rolling close.

\---

Rey pushes the door open to the training room. While she isn’t performing at the club that night, doesn’t mean she should slack on her training. The girls are at their dance class at another room in the Organa Dance School.

‘Oh my god girl I was not expecting to see you today.’ Jess exclaims as she pauses in her warm-up.

Rey keeps her head down, trying to hide the burning blush to her cheeks as she walks further into the training room.

‘What are you doing here? I thought you’d be playing with a different sort of pole all day.’ Paige pipes up, a lascivious smirk on her lips.

Rey dumps her bag down in the corner with the others as the chatter about her sex life continues.

‘Tell me why are you here, instead of fucking a hot guy over and over again.’ Tallie joins in and Rey rolls her eyes, but a tiny smile blooms on her lips as she pulls out her water bottle.

‘I have to train just like everyone else.’ Rey replies before taking a gulp of water, tossing her water bottle on her bag and walking to the centre of the room, arms stretching overhead.

‘Oh no, you don’t get away that easy.’ Jess chuckles as she rushes over and grabs Rey’s hand and drags her over to the bench.

‘Come on. We need to be training.’ Rey protests, trying to get away as Paige, Tallie and a couple of the other girls gather. Even Rose, who is there to film the training, walks over and sits down next to her sister.

‘Not until you tell us all about your hot and steamy night with lover boy.’ Paige giggles as Rey rolls her eyes.

‘There’s nothing to tell.’ Rey tries to brush them and their enquiries off, but they are unrelenting.

‘So you didn’t have sex?’ Tallie asks suspiciously, and Rey just knows her face gives her away.

‘Oh you did. You fucked him.  You've got that post sex glow still.’ Paige purrs.

‘Was he good?’

‘Did he give you an orgasm?’

‘Is he big? I bet he is. He looks big.’

‘How many times did you do it?’

‘Did he eat you out?’

All these questions are fired at Rey at the same time and she squirms with embarrassment, face burning a deep shade of red.

‘So? What was it like?’ Jess asks as the noise amongst the women dies down, all eyes on Rey.

She inhales sharply and is about to answer when the door swings open and the owner of the dance school - Leia Organa steps inside.

‘Oh please don’t stop on my account.’ She tells them, a smile on her face.

‘So, what are we talking about? It’s been too long since I’ve had a girly gossip.’ Leia declares as she walks over to the bench, taking the offered space.

‘We were just talking about Rey’s new man.’ Paige tells Leia as Rey shakes her head.

‘He’s not my new man.’

‘Oh, a new man. Is he handsome?’ Leia asks with a smile aimed at Rey, who looks positively sheepish.

‘Yes.’ Rey squeaks, feeling her whole body blush.

‘Is he good in bed?’ Comes Leia’s next question and Rey’s eyes widen with shock as her head shoots up to look at the older woman, finding a smirk on her lips and a naughty glint in her eyes.

Rey doesn’t trust her voice, so she nods slowly.

‘Is he hung like a baby elephants trunk holding an apple?’ Jess snickers and Rey goes beet red.

‘Oh my god Jess!’ Rose yelps in shock.

‘What? He’s tall. Like giant tall. And he has broad shoulders. And big feet. So it’s only logical that he’d be hung like a horse. Keep things in proportion.’ Jess continues with a naughty wiggle of her eyebrows, much to Rey’s mortification.

‘Oh Jessika you can’t go around asking things like that. Where is your tact? You’re meant to ask like this. So, Rey my dear, does this mystery man of yours have a big cock?’ Leia drawls wickedly and Rey’s mouth falls open.

‘Leia!’ Rey gasps, shaking her head in disbelief.

‘Oh come on Rey, we’re all girls here together. What’s a little bit of harmless teasing between friends.’ Leia smirks, giving Rey’s knee a squeeze as she reaches around Jess.

‘Fine. Yes-,’ She interrupted by whooping, which quite honestly she thinks is completely juvenile, but she’s not about to say anything.

‘I told you. I knew it.’ Jess chirps pridefully as Rey rolls her eyes, a small smile on her lips.

‘How big exactly?’ Paige winks, moving her hands apart to gauge length.

‘I am not telling you that. No way. No!’ Rey shakes her head vigorously, she is not answering that.

‘You were just about to.’ Tallie interjects as Rey springs to her feet, edging away from the nosy mob.

‘No. No I wasn’t.’

‘You were.’ Leia points out and Rey looks disparagingly.

But she’s saved by the door opening and Larma D’Acy stepping into the training room. Rey breathes a sigh of relief.

After Leia makes her excuses and leaves them to it, Larma D’Acy tells them that Amilyn wants a new group routine and every one can enter a routine for selection, with the winner getting a 1,000 bonus.

Murmurs of excitement pass through the girls, distracting from their training, as they all start planning their routines and selecting songs. Well, everyone except Rey and Rose.

Rey has never choreographed a group routine before, and given that she’s the newest member of the team she doesn’t want to step on anyone’s toes.

Instead she heads over to the pole, limbers up and starts going through her moves, trying a few new ones as she chats with Rose.

Thankfully for Rey, Rose isn’t as hungry for information about Rey’s sex life as the others are, so her training goes well.

As they’re packing up Rose asks Rey what she’s doing with her night off.

‘Ben’s taking me for dinner.’ Rey whispers, as they walk out of the room.

‘Wow, two dates in the space of a day. It must be serious.’ Rose smiles teasingly, bumping Rey’s hip with her own.

‘I like him. A lot. He’s smart, funny, charming, good looking. Amazing in bed.’ Rey winks at Rose who giggles in reply as they continue down the corridor, out of earshot of the others so they can’t join on their conversation.

‘I’m happy for you. You deserve to have some fun.’ Rose says warmly as they comes to a stop.

‘Thanks Rose.’

The two women share a hug before splitting off. Rose heading out and Rey to pick up her sisters to take them for their swimming classes.

\---

Rey settles into one of the seats overlooking the pool, a smoothie sitting on the ledge. She pulls her phone from her bag and finds that she’s got a message from Ben. A smile and a blush spread across her face.

**From: Ben**  
**So, marking these assignments is boring.  I wish you'd have stayed.**

Rey finds herself smiling a little foolishly.

**To: Ben**  
**Awww I’m sorry. What would you be doing if I’d stayed?**

She knows that she’s being bold, but he makes her feel bold.

His reply is quick.

**From: Ben**  
**You really need to ask? ;)**

**To: Ben**  
**I want to know. In detail.**

Her face is burning as she takes a long sip of her drink, shifting in her seat, feeling herself starting to get aroused just by a mere thought of what he’s going to say.

**From: Ben**  
**Well firstly I wouldn’t of had to jerk off in the bathroom alone with only my thoughts.**

Rey bites her lips together, her pulse starting to pick up speed.

**To: Ben**  
**That’s a shame. But that’s not what I asked. I want to know what you’d be doing if I’d stayed?**

She drags her teeth over her bottom lip, waiting with baited breath for his reply. She’s sure her heart skips a beat when his message comes through.

**From: Ben**  
**We’d still be in bed. You’d ride me, hips rocking and grinding, and I’d cup your perfect tits in my hands, squeezing them and plucking your nipples as you cum. The walls of your pussy fluttering all around my cock till I spill deep inside of you. Milking me for the very last drop. You’d whimper as I pull out, already missing my cock as we fall asleep wrapped up in one another’s arms.**

Rey lets out a shuddering breath, rubbing her thighs together as dampness builds in her panties.

**To: Ben**  
**Perhaps we should skip dinner and go straight to dessert?**

She smirks to herself before sipping the straw to her smoothie.

**From: Ben**  
**Hmmm sounds like a plan. I think we should get take out instead.**

Rey smiles to herself, typing away.

**To: Ben**  
**I like that plan. Oh and for your information I like all food :D**

She giggles, looking around and seeing a couple of questioning expression from the other spectators. But Rey doesn’t care. She’s got a hot date to look forward to, with an exceptionally hot man.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Unbeta'd
> 
> Sorry about the attempt at dirty talk in the messages - it's clearly not my strong point lol
> 
> Oh Leia, Leia, Leia!! Effectively asking if her son has a big cock! Wait till she finds out, let alone Rey's nosy sisters! lol
> 
> :o)


	11. 2nd date - Ben cooks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Rey and Ben's date night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the longest chapter yet! Fair warning.

\---

‘Hi.’ Ben smiles softly as he opens the door for Rey to step inside, pressing a tender kiss to her cheek.

‘Hello.’ She returns his smile as he closes and locks the door behind her before taking her coat.

‘Rey, you look incredible.’ He exclaims as he fumbles to hang her coat on the hook, barely able to take his eyes off her.

She’s wearing a maroon sweater dress that skims her mid thigh and a pair of burgundy coloured suede over-the-knee boots. Her hair is down in loose waves and she’s got minimal makeup on. She looks to die for.

‘You don’t look so bad yourself.’ She smirks, eyeing him in such an obvious fashion that it makes him blush.

Ben is wearing black jeans and a white long sleeve top that he’s rolled up to his elbows. But perhaps the most endearing thing about what he’s wearing is his sock covered feet. Rey can’t help but smile at the grey socks, or the way he covers one big toe with the other.

‘So did you get all your marking done in the end?’ Rey gestures towards the desk with a now neat stack of papers sitting on the end.

‘Yeah, it was a bit of a tough slog, but I got there after a few cups of coffee.’ He explains as he guides her further into the apartment.

‘Wow something smells amazing.’ Rey inhales deeply as she follows Ben toward the kitchen.

‘Thanks.’ He smiles shyly as he disappears inside as she hovers in the doorway.

‘You’re okay with me cooking aren’t you?’ He asks, looking a little sheepish as he takes a small tray of scallops out of the fridge.

‘It’s fine. I don’t mind at all. In fact I can’t wait.’ She smiles encouragingly at him as he starts to mix room temperature butter with some parsley.

‘That’s good. Um, why don’t you take a seat in the sitting area and I’ll bring you a glass of wine.’ He suggests while stirring.

‘I could get the wine. You’re clearly busy-’

‘I insist. You’re my guest.’ He interjects, a sort of pleading look in his eye, one that tells her that he’s really rather desperate to impress her.

She concedes with a nod before turning on her heels and making her way across the room to take a seat on the stone coloured couch. After sitting down an errant thought flashes across her mind.

_‘I wonder what it would be like to have sex on here.’_

The thought is followed by a flash of an image of her bouncing up and down on Ben’s cock with her knees digging into the seat cushions, her lips on his and her fingers in his hair. Her face burns with a blush as she’s brought out of her daydream by the man in question coughing as he stands a couple of feet away, an inquisitive look on his face.

‘Why do you look so guilty?’ He smirks and Rey gasps, a little startled by his claim.

‘Nothing,’ she yelps quickly, before adding, ‘sorry, did you ask me something?’

‘Red, white or rose? For the wine.’

‘White, please.’ She smiles as he gives her a single nod, eyes slightly narrowed as he look at her questioningly, before turning and walking off.

Rey lets out a slow breath, biting her lips together as she looks around the sitting area. There’s a TV on a stand with a DVD player and a cable box on the top shelf and on the bottom shelf is a neat row of Blu-ray’s behind the glass doors.

Above the large TV is a black and white photograph of a cityscape. A healthy looking plant sits in the corner. Either side of the couch are two small tables each containing a coaster and a lamp.

There’s a coffee table in front of her, but other than some coasters in a small pile, the only other thing on there are the remotes. There are no coffee table books, magazines or newspapers.

But there are plenty of bookcases between the TV stand and the desk toward the front door. He’d not told her what subject he teaches, but she can see a lot of novels, encyclopedias, manuals and textbooks in a variety of subjects. There are new books, old books, and if her eyesight isn’t lying there are some foreign books too.

Rey gets to her feet and steps towards the nearest bookcase, minding the coffee table as she goes. Just as she gets closer Ben walks over to her.

‘Your drink.’ He draws her attention stepping in next to her.

She accepts the drink with a warm smile, her eyes drifting back toward the shelves of books. ‘You’ve got a lot of books.’

‘Only a few.’ He muses, looking a little embarrassed.

‘You never did tell me what you teach.’

‘Um, do you mind if we don’t talk about my job, if that’s okay?’ He mutters apologetically.

‘Sure. Of course.’ She replies instantly, a little pitchy, feeling like she's done something wrong.

‘Thanks. It’s just that being a teacher doesn’t exactly stop at the last bell. Or on a Friday. It’s an everyday job. Marking, teaching and lesson planning it doesn’t feel like it stops sometimes.’ He mumbles sounding tired as he runs a hand through his hair.

‘Ben, it’s okay. You don’t have to explain. No work talk.’ She smiles brushing the back of her hand against the back of his, drawing his attention back to her.

‘We can still talk about your job.’ He mutters and Rey lets out a barking laugh, head thrown back and everything.

‘Oh can we now? But what if I don’t want to? You know I might not want to talk about the sequins, or the naked bodies or the gyrating.’ She purrs, turning to face him as she places her untouched glass of white wine on one of the bookshelves.

‘No?’ He asks in a low tone and Rey shakes her head slowly with a pout on her lips.

Ben crashes his lips against hers, hands cupping her face as he pours so much hunger and desire into the kiss, pressing her against the bookcase. But soon enough they both need to breathe, and Ben pulls back with a heavy pant as he gazes into her wide hazel eyes.

‘Scallops.’ He blurts as he breaks away from her and dashes for the kitchen, leaving her a little bewildered.

Rey takes a deep breath before picking her glass up off the shelf and taking a sip. She’s far from being a wine connoisseur but she can tell that it’s a good wine. Nice and crisp.

She wanders towards the table, it’s been set for a formal occasion. She gulps, breaking out into a cold sweat. She’s never had a formal dinner before. Ben hurries out of the kitchen with two small plates in his hands, gripped with towels.

‘Dinner is served.’ He smiles as he places the plates down on the table.

But before she has a chance to pull the seat out Ben is round the table and pulling the chair out for her. ‘Thank you.’ She smiles sitting down and letting him push her in.

‘We have scallops in parsley butter.’ He tells her proudly as he takes his own seat.

‘They look delicious.’ Her mouth is watering as she glances across the table to follow what Ben is doing.

‘Careful the plates are hot.’ He warns.

He picks up the outer knife and fork, flashing her a happy smile as she tucks in. A moan tumbles from her lips as her eyes close in delight.

‘Oh. My. God Ben, these are to die for.’

‘You like them?’

‘Like them! I love them.’ She exclaims before taking another big chunk.

Within a minute or so her plate is clear and the scallops are washed down with a gulp of wine.

Ben smiles with happiness as he gets to his feet and clears their plates. Rey sighs with contentment as she slowly sips her wine and looks up at the images in the frames on the wall above the table. The four frames make up a quote and it makes her smile.

‘Top up?’ Ben asks as he re-emerges from the kitchen with the bottle of white wine in his hand.

‘Sure.’ She smiles, holding her glass for him to pour more wine into before topping up his own.

‘So, is that your favourite quote?’ She gestures towards the wall and Ben grins.

‘Yeah. I mean who is wiser than Dr. Seuss right?’ He snickers.

Rey reads the words:

**_“The more that you read, the more things you will know. The more that you learn, the more places you'll go.”_ **

‘So chef. What’s next on the menu?’ Rey quips cheekily, a naughty twinkle in her eye.

‘Ratatouille and warm bread rolls.’ He tells her, a slight look of worry passing across his eyes.

‘I can’t wait.’ She enthuses as Ben disappears back into the kitchen.

She hears him clattering around, even letting out a curse word that makes her smile. A few minutes later Ben strides back out with a casserole pan in his hands. He places it in the center of the table before going back to get a small basket of warm bread rolls and two plates. He adds the baskets to the table and then places the plates down.

‘Wow Ben. Seriously. This looks really yummy. And you cooked all this? From scratch?’ Rey gasps stunned by the sights and smells of this incredibly delicious meal.

‘I did. I hope you enjoy it.’ He smiles as he takes hold of the handle of the spoon.

‘Allow me.’ He offers her a spoonful of ratatouille.

Rey smiles brightly as she lifts her plate toward the bowl and Ben ladles a generous amount of the vegetable stew onto her plate.

‘Thank you.’

\---

After polishing off more than half of the ratatouille, some shop brought blood orange and dark chocolate madeleine’s (served with an apology that they’re not handmade and a sorrowful expression) and most of the bottle of wine they retire to the couch to watch a film.

‘So did you get everything done that you rushed off for this morning?’ Ben asks as his eyes drift to the thigh on show between the bottom of her sweater dress and the top of her boots.

‘I did, yes.’ She pauses, biting her lips together as she ponders if she should tell him the reason for her abrupt departure that morning. But they’re only just getting to know one another, perhaps it’s a little bit too soon to be revealing that she’s the guardian to a couple of teenagers when she’s still a teenager herself.

‘I had a dance class.’ She’ll confess that much at least.

‘Okay.’

‘I can’t afford to slack you see. So I have to go to dance classes and rehearsals every week. I’m sorry.’ Rey admits, a soft blush blooming on her cheeks as she tucks a few strands of hair behind her ear.

‘Oh no. No, it’s okay. I get it. You have a life. Things to do, people to see. It’s okay. So did you have a good time. Stretched a lot?’

‘Oh yes. There was plenty of stretching. Crunching. Squatting. Lunging. Bending. We were really dipping it low.’ She hums, shifting in her seat so she’s facing him better, a devilish smile on her lips.

‘Really? How low?’ Ben shifts to mirror the way she’s sitting and Rey nods, rubbing her lips together.

‘Really low. And in seven, eight or nine inch high heels.’

‘Wow.’ He breathes and the atmosphere has quickly become charged with sexual tension.

Rey surges forward, capturing his lips with her own, kissing him with a desperate hunger. As she presses him back against the back of the couch she climbs into his lap, straddling him.

Ben’s hands instantly reach for her exposed thigh, fingers pushing up her sweater dress so it bunches around her hips. Her hands move between their bodies and she tugs open his belt before moving onto the fly of his jeans as they continue making out.

With his jeans undone Ben shoves them down a little so he can get his cock out, giving it a couple of strokes as Rey rises to her knees, shifting forward. She pushes her lace panties aside and with their eyes locked together she lowers herself, letting Ben guide his cock into her as their lips come together.

Ben’s hands grip her hips as she grinds slowly, her own hands resting on his shoulders as she pulls back, looking down on Ben’s flushed face and glassy eyes.

‘Fuck Rey.’ Ben groans, blinking as if he can’t believe that she’s in his lap, taking his cock so perfectly.

Her eyes drift close as her hands run along his shoulders, up the side of his neck and into his hair, a guttural moan escaping her pretty pink and parted lips.

‘You take my cock so well.’ He grumbles, his skin burning pinker as Rey’s eyes dart open.

She tries to say something, tries to come up with a sexy line but instead she just does an impression of a flailing fish before stammering, ‘I-I really like your cock.’

Her face burns more crimson as she cringes.

‘I don’t think we’re very good at this sexy talk thing. Do you?’ Ben gives a wry smile that brings a beaming grin and laughter from Rey.

Ben surges up, lips crashing with hers in a passionate kiss.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Unbeta'd
> 
> Thank you so much for all the comments and for giving this story over 350 kudos! <3


	12. Rey falls asleep at date night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night continues....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this is what you'd call a gentle chapter. Hope you guys still like it.
> 
> Thank you to everyone for leaving a comment or a kudos - each means a lot in terms of this story :)

\---

‘Rey. Rey sweetheart?’ Ben murmurs softly into her glossy hair, gently running his hand up and down her upper arm.

She’d fallen asleep just as the film they’d been watching had ended. Lulled to sleep by the low lights, sad story of the film and the warm comfort of Ben’s arms. He’d let the blu-ray play to the end of the credits before deciding that it best to wake her, not wanting her to get a crick in her neck.

She mumbles something incoherent and snuggles closer to him, her hand pressing cutely against her mouth and Ben can’t help but smile adoringly.

Fuck. He’s known this beautiful young woman all of a day, had sex with her twice, gone down on her once, cooked her the best part of a three course meal and watched his favourite film with her (at her request) and he knows that he’s already fallen in love.

A small amount of panic settles into his chest. He surely can’t be in love with her so quickly, can he? Yes she is gorgeous, funny, kind, adorable, cute, charming, warm, stunning, smart, and too damn good for him. Yep he’s fallen for her. Hook, line and sinker.

Damn.

Ben stares off out the window, watching as the stars twinkle in the navy winter sky, his free hand rubbing along his jaw slowly as he contemplates his revelation. 

What does he do with this fact? Tell her? No, no that would be way too soon. It’d only scare her off and he really doesn’t want that. Not tell her. That would be the smart move. Play it cool. Be smooth. He can do that. His dad is Han Solo after all. But at the same time his dad is Han Solo. He’s hardly known for rational thinking and good judgement. 

Best be more like his mother Leia Organa. Yes, yes. That’s a better idea. She’s a good thinker and planner. But she’s no more calm than his father. In fact she might even be worse at times. Fuck his parents have really not equipped him for this. For love!

FUCK! 

‘Ben?’ Rey croaks out a whisper, lifting her head up a little from his chest, her eyes half closed and weary as his head spins in surprise.

‘Yeah?’ He squeaks - a sound not befitting a man of his stature and it makes him blush.

‘Are you okay?’ She mumbles, slowly edging herself up to sit.

He nods and smiles, hoping that he doesn’t look too panicked thanks to his own realisation. ‘I’m fine. Fine. Why do you ask?’

‘You just seem tense.’ She points out, her feet touch the ground - she’s still wearing those thigh high burgundy suede boots.

‘Do I?’ He knows his voice is pitching all over the place, but he can’t help it.

Rey nods before trying to hide a yawn behind the back of her hand. ‘I’m so sorry.’ 

‘Don’t worry about it. It’s late and I’m sure you’ve had a long day.’ 

‘We both have.’ Rey muses, a sudden twinkle appearing in her hazel eyes, and a smirk tugging at the corner of her lips.

Ben hums, feeling the back of his neck and the tips of his ears heat up.

‘Maybe we should, you know, go to bed.’ Rey suggests with a somewhat timid voice, and Ben notes that she didn’t say anything about sleep, but he doesn’t want to presume. 

‘Okay.’ He replies, reaching forward and turning off the TV and blu-ray player with the remotes on the coffee table next to a tray of snacks and soft drinks they’d enjoyed with the movie.

Just as Rey is about to get to her feet Ben is up on his, turning, stooping and lifting her into his arms in a bridal carry. Rey lets out a small yelp of surprise as she quickly clings onto him, arms looping around his neck as she stares up at him.

‘What?’ He quirks an eyebrow, a smirk toying at his plush lips.

‘Nothing. You just surprised me, that’s all.’ She answers as he carries her toward his bedroom.

‘I can be quite surprising when I want to be.’ He chuckles gently as he walks into his bedroom and carefully deposits her onto the bed.

Rey smiles sleepily up at him as he straightens up. 

‘Can I use your bathroom?’ She asks and he lets out a soft gasp, shocked that she’d feel the need to ask.

‘Of course. You don’t need to ask. If you want to brush your teeth, there’s a new toothbrush in the cabinet above the sink. I’m just going to clear up.’ He explains with a warm smile and affectionate look in his eyes.

Ben leaves the room hearing Rey climb off the bed and head through the closet to the bathroom.

Around fifteen minutes later he walks back into the bedroom to find Rey tucked up beneath the covers and her eyes struggling to stay open. He crouches down next to the bed, brushing a hand over her cheek as he gazes lovingly at her.

‘You don’t need to stay awake.’

‘I want to. I want to snuggle.’ She tells him airily, her eyes glassy with sleep.

‘Let me just pop to the bathroom and then I’m all yours for some snuggling.’ He leans over and presses a tender kiss to the side of her temple, receiving a tired hum in reply.

Ben makes quick work of his bedtime routine in order to get back to Rey and her sleepy snuggles. When he steps back through the closet, turning the light off behind him he finds her softly snoring, those minutes being just too long for her to hold out. But he’s not angry or disappointed. 

A smile spreads across his face as he peels off his top and jeans, folding them and placing them neatly on the top of the chest of drawers. He picks up Rey’s sweater dress, bra and boots and adds them to his own clothes.

But he’s not sure how Rey’d feel about waking up to find him practically naked, so he dips back into the closet and slips on a faded band t-shirt before walking round and climbing into bed alongside her.

The movement stirs Rey and she grumbles while turning over to face Ben, her eyes drifting half open.

‘Hey.’ He smiles, shuffling a little closer so they’re eye level.

‘I’m sorry I fell asleep.’ She mumbles, struggling to keep her eyes open even now.

‘Don’t worry about it. You go to sleep, okay?’ He whispers, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead and Rey snuggles closer, eyes falling shut.

Ben smiles adoringly down at her, his heart brimming with affection as he sighs contentedly, his own eyelids becoming heavy with weariness, as his hand runs lightly up and down her covered back. 

‘Night Rey. Love you.’ He murmurs softly as he falls asleep with Rey in his arms.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Unbeta'd


	13. Ugh Mrs. Marks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this is a long time coming - sorry about that. I've been suffering from a huge lack of motivation and ideas. I did write varying version of chapter 13 but none of them seemed to stick or feel right. But I'm happy with this one and think it will move the story/plot on. 
> 
> So here's chapter 13, I hope you guys like it.
> 
> :o)

\---

Rey pulls up at the kerb, throwing her SUV into park before cutting the engine and shoving the door open as she flings off her seatbelt.

She’s late. Nearly an hour late. She was mean to pick up Maya and Kira at 10.30. It’s 11.26.

She hurries up the driveway to the front door, thankful that her experience as a pole dancer keeps her on her feet in her thigh high heeled boots.

Before she even gets chance to ring the bell the door swings open and Maya and Kira storm out, muttering at her that she’s late and asking her where she’s been. But she can’t tell them that.

She can’t tell them that she woke up late with Ben’s fingertips lightly caressing her belly beneath the t-shirt she’d borrowed from his closet the night before. That as the world came into focus his hand slipped inside her panties and he made her come with just his fingers.

She can’t tell them that as she was coming down from that bliss Ben peeled off her panties and took her from behind, hard and fast, with his lips hot and wet on the back of her neck.

She can’t tell them that they then attempted to have sex in the shower, but the tray became too slippy that they gave up with a lot of giggles, and ended up fucking against the bathroom door.

She can’t tell them that she’s not had any breakfast because she’d been too busy sucking Ben’s cock, before realising the time and bolting out of his apartment calling out apologises to him, but not telling him why.

She can’t tell them that she has worked her way through half a packet of mints on the ride over, in the hope that neither of them notice her possible cock breath.

‘You’re late.’ Maya scoffs, barging past her ahead of her twin.

‘Yeah sorry.’ Rey mutters as Maya and Kira head down the path, heading for her car.

She’s about to follow them…

‘Rey. A word please.’

She pauses, turning with a forced smile on her face as she looks back at Mrs. Marks - the mother of Amadla - a school friend of Maya and Kira’s.

‘I’m so sorry I’m late. I-I completely lost track of time. I’m sorry-’

‘We agreed 10.30. It’s nearly 11.30-’

‘I know, I’m sorry. Like I said I lost track of time-’

‘So you say. Now I’ve not got a problem with looking after the girls, but I would like a bit of warning if you’re going to be late. A phone call, or even a text. I do have other things to do you know, and would appreciate some consideration.’ Mrs. Marks - a woman in her mid forties with impeccable hair, make-up, clothes and house points out.

‘I’m sorry.’ Rey repeats, going to step away, but Mrs. Marks just continues.

‘I know that you’re only a child yourself, but you are responsible for two young and impressionable girls. You need to think about them and the impression you give when you turn up late with your hair a mess and your make-up all smeared. Not to mention your clothes are on inside out. Now I’m not going to lecture you-’

‘Of course not.’ Rey mutters under her breath.

’- but you shouldn’t just roll out of someone’s bed and then come straight here. You should think about your sisters, and what they’ll think about your behaviour. It’s not healthy for them to see you be so reckless. Do you understand? Your sisters come first.’ Mrs. Marks lectures in such a condescending tone that has Rey’s blood boiling beneath her fake smile.

‘Thank you so much for your concern. I’ll be sure to take it all on board. I’m so very sorry for my " _reckless"_ behaviour. I’ll make sure it won’t happen again. Next time I’ll go home, shower and change before I pick them up, because heaven forbid that they see me having an _actual_ life of my own. We wouldn’t want that now, would we?’ Rey snarls as Mrs. Marks takes a step back, looking shocked and affronted.

‘Because I’ve not spent the last fourteen years raising them, and looking after them, all at the expense of having my own life. How dare I find someone to share the little bit of time that I call my own. How dare I be late and inconvenience you from whatever stepford housewife thing you’re doing. It won’t happen again. Mark my words.’ Rey replies firmly, anger roaring through her veins at the way she’d just been spoken to, as if she’s a naughty little child.

She spins on her heels and marches down the path and without even a backward glance climbs into the SUV, slamming the door behind her.

‘Rey, are you okay?’ Kira enquires from the back passenger seat.

‘Peachy. Just peachy.’ Rey growls as she turns the ignition on before pulling off from the kerb.

‘Your phone was ringing.’ Maya points out from behind Rey, who glances over at the passenger seat to find her phone at the top of her bag, the screen now dark.

‘It was Ben.’ Maya adds and Rey’s heart skips a beat while her belly does a flip.

‘You-you didn’t answer it did you?’ Her voice is shaky as her knuckles whiten on the steering wheel.

‘No.’ Maya scoffs, folding her arms over her chest and pouting.

‘Good. Good.’ Rey mumbles to herself, relaxing a little into the seat as she eases her foot off the gas.

‘So, uh how was it? The sleepover and stuff?’ She tries to sound happy and encouraging as she glances in the rear view at her two sullen sisters.

‘Okay.’ Kira replies for them both as Maya gives a uncaring shrug.

‘Only okay? I thought you liked Amadla?’

‘Maya’s just annoyed that Amadla said Mr. Hux is better looking than Mr. Solo.’ Kira smirks, looking over at Maya.

‘No way is Mr. Hux better looking than Mr. Solo. Mr. Hux is skinny and pale. And got orange hair. And he’s clearly sleeping with Ms. Phasma.’ Maya spits, glaring at her twin as if it were her who’d slighted her favourite teacher.

‘Eww. Mr. Hux and Ms. Phasma? Really?’ Kira scrunches up her nose in disgust at the thought.

‘Well it’s better than Mr. Solo and Ms. Phasma isn’t it? Or Mr. Hux and Mr. Solo like some of the older girls were claiming.’ Maya retorts and Kira nods in agreement, just as Rey’s phone begins to ring.

She looks over to find Ben’s name illuminated on the screen.

‘You can get that if you want. We don’t mind.’ Maya says with an air of intrigue and mischief, as she leans forward in order to catch a peek at Rey’s bag on the seat.

‘Well I do.’ Rey replies as she returns her attentions to the road.

‘You shouldn’t use your phone when you’re driving.’

‘More like you’re afraid he wants to dirty talk.’ Maya snickers.

‘Maya!’ Rey gasps, eyes wide as she stares at her sister in the mirror.

‘What? That’s clearly where you were last night. Your dress is on inside out, and you’ve got a hickey on the back of your neck.’ Maya tells her and Rey’s hand darts beneath her very messy ponytail, her skin hot with her growing embarrassment.

‘It’s not a hickey.’ She grumbles, returning her hand to the steering wheel.

‘Yes it is.’

‘You shouldn’t even know what a hickey is.’ Rey snaps, becoming increasingly uncomfortable with where this conversation is going.

‘We’re not stupid you know. Cassie Chapman had one a couple of weeks ago. She said Davon Jenkins gave it her.’ Maya chirps proudly at her knowledge.

Rey rolls her eyes as she lets out a breath through her nose as the car descends into silence.

After a while Rey decides to break the awkwardness, ‘So um Amadla’s mom seems……..’

‘Horrible?’ Maya answers and Rey has to duck her head slightly to hide her smirk, but the snicker slips out.

‘She spoke to me like I was a naughty little girl, just because I was late picking you up.’ Rey tells them.

‘She talks to Amadla’s brother Daniel like that as well, and he’s twenty.’ Kira says as they pull into the allocated parking space at their building.

‘Really? I bet he loves that.’ Rey replies as she puts the car into park before cutting the engine.

‘Amadla said he brought a girl home the other week just to piss off their mom. She was apparently furious when she found her sat at the table eating toast the next morning.’ Kira explains as the girls climb out of the car, but Rey doesn’t follow.

‘I’d have loved to have been a fly on that wall.’ Rey snickers to the amusement of her sisters.

‘You let yourselves in, I just need to make a quick call.’ She tells them, feeling her face start to burn with a blush.

‘Phoning your boyfriend are we?’ Maya asks cheekily.

‘He’s not my boyfriend. Now go, upstairs.’ Rey chuckles gesturing for her sisters to go inside.

They head up the path towards the building as Rey watches before snatching up her phone from her bag.

‘Hey.’ Ben answers on the first ring.

‘Hi.’ Rey mumbles, chewing nervously on her bottom lip, guilt sitting in the pit of her stomach at her rather rude and hasty exit.

‘Are you okay? You’ve got me worried that I did something to upset you or hurt you.’

‘What no. No. No you didn’t hurt me or upset me.’ She quickly replies, before sighing softly, trying to decide if she should tell him the truth or not about her sisters.

‘So, why did you run off?’ Ben asks, sounding worried.

‘I-I remembered that I agreed to meet some of the girls from the club for lunch. Sorry. I shouldn’t have just bolted. I should have told you. I’m sorry.’ Rey lies, and feels terrible for doing it.

‘It’s okay I guess. I mean you could have taken at least a minute to tell me rather than just running out of the door and leaving me with a raging hard on, and as confused as fuck.’ Ben points out, a slight harshness to his tone, clearly not happen with the way she fled.

‘I know, I know. I’m sorry. Really I am. I’ll make it up to you if you'd let me.  I promise.’ She tells him hopefully.

‘Yeah?’

‘Yeah. Maybe we can meet up after I finish on Friday?’ She offers, sounding a little coy.

‘Friday? But that’s days away. What about tonight?’ Ben counters.

Rey’s stomach drops as she looks up toward the building. Sunday is always girls night. After dinner and homework she and the girls always grab some popcorn or candy and snuggle down beneath a blanket to watch a film.

‘I can’t. Not tonight. I-I….’

‘I get it. I do. I’m coming on too strong. Forget about it.’ He interrupts, dejectedly.

‘No Ben. You’re not. You’re not coming on too strong. I just….. I have housework to do. Most weeks I work over seventy hours, and I’m…’

‘I get it Rey. I do. You need a night off. You want to slouch around in your pj’s, eating ice cream and watch trashy tv.’ There’s humour and a smile in his voice.

‘Thank you for understanding.’ Rey sighs thankfully.

‘So Friday?’

‘You can come to the club, and we can go back to yours after?’ Rey suggests.

‘I’d like that.’ Ben replies and Rey nods to herself, happy that they’re okay. That she’s not blow everything with him.

\---


	14. Maya and Kira fight about Mr Solo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben gets grilled by Hux and Phasma about his weekend. While Maya and Kira have a fight over a certain teacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a filler chapter, not a thriller chapter. Just trying to do some establishing of stuff.
> 
> It's looking like the next one will be the big one!!!!
> 
> :o)

\---

‘Morning Ben, or should I say Ren.’ Hux snickers as he claps his hand on Ben’s back as they both enter the staff room.

‘Haha very funny.’ Ben drawls as he lifts the strap to his satchel over his head and dumps it on one of the available seats.

‘So what did you get up to after we left the club Friday night?’ Hux enquires as he pours himself a cup of coffee from the pot on the counter behind where Ben is sitting.

‘Oh you know, just went home to bed.’ Ben lies, feeling the tips of his ears begin to burn.

‘Really? So you just went home like a good little boy? After getting that lap dance from the hot little brunette?’ Hux scoffs as he plonks himself down next to Ben on the other seat.

‘Yeah. Why is that so hard to believe?’ Ben shrugs, trying not to look at Hux, knowing that the truth will be written all over his face.

‘Because I know when you’re lying Ben. Besides I bet it’s not the only thing that was hard.’ Hux sneers behind the rim of his coffee cup, a grin on his face.

Ben rolls his eyes as he pulls his phone from his inside jacket pocket. At that moment Phasma comes strutting into the staffroom and heading straight for Ben and Hux.

‘Morning boys.’ She purrs, gracefully sliding into the seat opposite the two of them, before leaning forward and plucking the the mug from Hux’s hand.

‘Morning.’ Ben grumbles, glancing up from his phone to see the brief eye fucking Hux and Phasma give one another.

‘So what are you two talking about?’ She asks, taking a sip of Hux’s coffee.

‘Oh Ben here was just telling me that he went straight home to bed, _alone_ , after his lap dance on Friday night.’ Hux snickers, tossing Ben a wicked smirk.

‘Really? All alone? All by yourself?’ Phasma teases and Ben shakes his head with an eye roll before he turns his attention to his phone and bits his lips together to hide the smile that blooms on his lips.

**From: Rey**

**Morning hot stuff ;p**

He quickly types a reply.

**To: Rey**

**Morning sweetheart. Sleep well?**

Not very imaginative or inventive, but for an English teacher he’s never really been very good at the lovey dovey talk in text messages. He much prefers to write beautiful letters, using his rather secret talent of calligraphy than a few short words in text speak.

‘I don’t believe that you simply went home alone after that girl sat in your lap.’

‘Well I did, so you best believe it.’

‘Uh huh, so you say. Yet I still don’t believe you. There is no way that you ran off home all alone. Not with the way you were looking at her. Like you’d fallen head over heels in love. You were smitten. And horny.’ Phasma snickers wickedly.

‘I was not horny.’ Ben scoffs, the back of his neck heating up.

'But you were smitten.' Hux lets out a barking laugh, his face flushing as Ben scowls at him.

‘Fine-’

‘Ha! An admission.  Benny boy is in love.’ Hux gloats.

‘We went for a hot chocolate.’ Ben decides not to reply directly to Hux's claim, despite feeling his whole body heat up with the truth in Hux's words.  He is in love with Rey.  But he already knew that, from the moment he laid eyes on her.

‘Hot chocolate? What are you eighty?’ Phasma scoffs, a look of bewilderment on her face.

Ben sighs, feeling like he’s betraying Rey by giving them even the slightest of details.

‘What is wrong with hot chocolate?’ Ben begins, but then shakes his head, ‘Never mind. We went for a drink. That’s it.’

‘Come off it Ben. Just admit you fucked a stripper.’ Hux rolls his eyes and Ben glares at him when he notices a couple of their colleagues shooting him questioning glances.

‘She’s not a stripper. She’s a pole dancer.’ Ben hisses.

‘Stripper. Pole dancer. Lap dancer. They’re all the same.’ Hux shrugs, blasé.

‘No, they’re not.’

‘Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t realise you were now an expert on adult entertainment performers.’ Hux quips and Ben glares at him.

‘Come on now boys put your handbags away.’ Phasma smirks, lounging back like she’s a queen and they’re her subjects.

‘If Ben doesn’t want to tell us anything then that’s his business. Perhaps it was a little disappointing-’

‘Oh! No. Please don’t tell me that was it.’ Hux takes the bait Phasma offers, like an excited little boy as Ben shakes his head.

‘Was it bad? Was she bad? Even though you’d think with her being a _pole_ dancer she’d know how to handle one. Unless of course you were the problem. Oh, you didn’t come prematurely did you? I mean I hear it happens to everyone at some point, and you’ve not exactly been in the game recently so it’d be understandable, buddy.’ Hux pats a scowling Ben on the shoulder with a shit eating grin on his pale face.

‘Buddy? What the fuck is that about?’ Phasma snickers to herself having never heard Hux ever use that word in all the years they’ve known each other.

‘I am not even going to answer that.’ Ben replies sternly as he grabs his satchel and gets to his feet.

‘Oh come on Ben. We’re just teasing you. We’re happy for you. Really we are. You’re finally getting laid. So hopefully now you’ll be less of a miserable bastard.’ Hux pleads as Ben makes for the door.

Phasma nods in agreement, as Ben gets to the door.

He casts a glance back at his two friends. ‘Good, because she’s incredible.’

And with that Ben is out of the door, a happy smile on his face, hearing them calling his name as the door closes behind him.

\---

‘Hello Mr. Solo.’ Maya chirps brightly, startling Ben from his thoughts of Rey.

‘Oh hey girls. Did you girls have a good weekend?’ He enquires politely as the three of them head along the corridor.

‘Yes sir. Did you?’ Maya answers straight away.

‘I did. Thank you Maya.’ He replies, not expanding on a very formal and basic answer.

‘You look happy.’ Maya points out and Ben lets out a soft chuckle.

‘Thanks. Are you saying I don’t normally?’ He flashes a smile as he adjusts the strap of his bag on his shoulder.

‘Oh no, no-’ She stammers, but he cuts her off.

‘It’s okay. I was just joking.’ He says and Maya lets out a girlish giggle, her cheeks flushing pink.

‘Kira, you did really well on your paper.’ Ben quickly changes the subject, looking over the top of Maya’s head at the quieter twin.

‘Thank you sir.’ Kira blushes, but not for the same reason as Maya. Her blush is from the praise, not because she fancies the pants off their teacher. While she does think Mr. Solo is hot, smart, funny, kind and brooding, she’s found her ardore for him has waned.

‘How did I do sir?’ Maya has to draw the attention back to her.

‘Um, you did well. I’ll hand out your marked papers in class.’ Ben mutters, trying to sound encouraging and not negative.

‘I’ll see you later then sir.’ Maya smiles.

‘Yes. I’ll see you _both_ later in class.’ Ben replies with a faint and brief smile before quickening his step in order to get to his classroom.

\---

‘You’re such a teacher’s pet.’ Maya spits at her sister as Kira sits on the couch with a book in her hand.

‘No I’m not.’

‘Yes you are. Lapping up Mr. Solo’s praise this morning and then gloating about the A on your paper.’

‘I didn’t gloat. I barely got three words in with your big gob.’ Kira snaps, placing the book down next to her.

‘Yes you did. I saw you Kira. You were all smug.’ Maya scoffs bitterly. ‘And I don’t have a big gob.’

‘I wasn’t begin smug. And maybe if you spent more time on your school work and less time trying to be popular, or obsessing over Mr. Solo then you’d have gotten an A and not a D.’ Kira fires back and now Maya launches herself at her seated sister.

They scrap, slapping, scratching, pulling hair, spitting and snarling.

‘Whoa! Whoa. What the hell is going on in here.’ Rey yells as she steps out of the bathroom to find her sisters wrestling on the couch.

‘Stop fighting.’ Rey shouts as she rounds the coffee table and goes to grab Maya, but her sister flings her arm back, hitting Rey in the mouth.

Rey stumbles backwards a few steps, stunned and clutching her mouth, tasting blood. Maya spins around to look at her older sister as Kira shoves her off and she lands on her butt on the floor.

‘Rey?’ Maya bleats as Kira springs to her feet and side steps her twin, rushing over to the retreating Rey.

‘Rey are you okay?’ Kira asks as she follows her into the bathroom.

‘I’m fine.’ Rey answers as she moves her hand from her mouth, finding blood between her bottom teeth. ‘Just knocked my teeth.’

‘What were you two even fighting about?’ Rey snaps at her youngest sister, glaring at Kira through the mirror.

‘I got an A on my English paper. Maya got a D. She said I was gloating. Lapping up the attention from Mr. Solo. Which I wasn’t. All I said was “thank you sir”, but she thinks…...she thinks……,’ Kira shouts defensively.

‘You were fighting over your teacher? For god’s sake girls. What is wrong with you? He’s your teacher. You do not fight over your teacher.’ Rey barks in disbelief as she pours cold water on a flannel.

Maya appears behind Kira, guilt clear on her face. ‘I’m sorry Rey.’

‘So you should be. What the hell were you thinking?  Fighting over grades and attention from teachers. You’re both better than that. Look, I know you both like this Mr. Solo, but you shouldn’t be fighting over him, or his attention. He’s a teacher. He’s _your_ teacher,’ Rey sighs heavily, ‘I know what it’s like to have a crush, but that’s all it is. A crush. A school girl crush.  You'll grow out of it soon enough.  You'll find a nice boy your own age.’ Rey states, turning to face her sisters.

Maya looks glum as Kira looks guilty that her big sister got hurt in the crossfire of her and her twin’s dispute.

‘I know.’ Kira mutters.

‘You need to focus on what’s important. Your school work, your grades,’ Rey looks at Maya for that one, ‘each other.’

‘And you.’ Kira adds rushing forward and hugging Rey.

‘Okay and me. But not your old teachers-'

'Mr. Solo isn't old.' Maya mumbles and Rey scoffs with a slight shake of her head.

'Old or not.  He's off limits.  You understand?' Rey smiles softly as she looks over at Maya, holding her one arm open for her.

Maya hurries over and the three of them hug. They stand there holding one another, enjoying the peace and warmth of being together. It’s been a long times since they’ve shared a hug. Too long.

'I think he's got a girlfriend anyway.' Maya grumbles and Rey can't help but roll her eyes.

\---

A few days later.

‘Fuck. I needed that.’ Rey pants as she rolls off of Ben, landing on her back on the floor near the dining table.

‘Stressful week?’ He asks breathlessly.

‘You could say that.’ She snickers, looking over at him with a post sex flush.

‘Do you want to talk about it?’ He enquires, and it makes Rey smile.

‘No, it’s okay. It’s just…… silly stuff.’

‘Well I’m here if you want to talk.’ Ben offers. ‘But maybe I’ll put my cock away first.  So not to distract you.’ He winks with a wolfish grin.

Rey can’t help but laugh at that, as Ben yanks his underwear and jeans up, tucking his flaccid cock away. He gets to his feet before offering Rey his hand and helping to her own feet.

‘Thank you.’ Rey smiles, hands running over his chest and a soft smile on her face.

‘Always.’ Ben whispers before pressing a tender kiss to her forehead.

‘I’m starving.’ Rey breaks the moment and Ben can’t help but chuckle.

‘Come on then, let’s get you something to eat.  Build your energy back up. But you might want to put on some pants.’

‘Oh no, didn’t you hear al fresco dining is all the rage right now.’ She quips, stepping away from him with a wiggle of her butt.

Ben shakes his head, a smile on his lips as he follows her into the kitchen.

‘Whatever you say sweetheart.’

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Unbeta'd


	15. Parent-teacher conference time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh! It's parent-teacher conference time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support and encouragement for this story <3 Over 450 kudos' I can't believe it!
> 
> Just a heads up - this one is angsty and I really hope it's not disappointing.
> 
> :o)
> 
> I'd like to wish you all a peaceful, healthy and happy new year!

\---

Ben takes a sharp intake of breath as he hears the knock on the door to his office.

‘Come in.’

The door opens and he sits upright, eyes darting over to the woman sauntering into his classroom. She goes to close the door.

‘Please leave it open. Thank you.’ He blurts quickly, not wanting to be trapped alone in the room with her.

‘Mr. Solo, it’s a pleasure.’ Mrs. Marks purrs as she glides towards the seats set up on the other side of his desk.

‘Mrs. Marks.’ His reply is curt and direct, lacking in warmth and friendliness.

‘I’ve been looking forward to this all day.’ Mrs. Marks announces as she gracefully sits on the plastic chair, her back straight, shoulders back and head perfectly poised.

Ben has not been looking forward to his all day. In fact he’s been dreading it. Especially this particular meeting.

He forces a very brief, tiny smile, shuffling the papers on his desk as his eyes scan over the document he’d created for each student.

‘I must say I can see why all the little girls have a soft spot for you Mr. Solo. But I daresay you prefer a real woman.’ Mrs. Marks simpers and Ben gulps, feeling the tips of his ears begin to burn.

‘Amadla is a bright student. She averages at an B+/A- so there is room for improvement-’

‘Unlike you. You’re far from average. No need for improvement.’ Mrs. Marks interrupts and Ben is feeling increasingly agitated.

‘Amadla-’

‘Mr. Solo I know all about my daughter and her grades. I do read all your comments on her school work. I know what age group she reads at. I know that she needs to articulate herself better in conversation. Have more conviction, a broader vocabulary. I know that her papers can be much better. I know that she needs to research her answers thoroughly. I know all there is to know about my daughter’s education. Because I am an excellent mother. Unlike the guardians of some of her peers, I dedicate myself to the development, education and fulfilment of my children.’ Mrs. Marks once again cuts Ben off, leaving him sat there with a slightly baffled and stunned expression on his face.

‘And the fact that Amadla is at best an A- student, is of great disappointment to both myself and her father. He just wishes that he could be a more present figure in her life. But his business won’t run itself. So alas his family have to suffer each in different ways. My son is surrounded by females, without a strong masculine role model present on a daily basis. My daughter does poorly at school. And I-- I lack a man’s presence in my bed.’ She pouts suggestively, eyeing up Ben like he’s the most perfect snack.

There’s a long heavy pause before….

‘I think you should leave.’ Ben states clearly, even if his cheeks are flush with embarrassment and he’s practically crawling out of his own skin in discomfort.

‘What?’ Mrs. Marks shakes her head, the picture of confusion.

‘You are clearly not here to discuss Amadla, therefore I think it would be best if you leave. Now.’ He tells her firmly, keeping his breathing even and his posture strong.

‘Mr. Solo I do not understand what you are implying. Of course I am here to discuss my daughter. What else would you think I am here for. I am a happily married woman.’ Mrs. Marks snips defensively, even with mock hand pressed to her chest.

‘Please. Leave. I am not comfortable with this meeting, and I strongly suggest that you leave now.’ He remains calm and level headed, surprising really.

Mrs. Marks rises to her heeled feet, a look of outrage building on her face. ‘Well I think this is outrageous. I came here to discuss my daughter and you are making such wild accusations.’

‘I’ve not accused you of anything Mrs. Marks. I merely pointed out that you clearly are not interested in discussing Amadla’s education and progress.’

‘I will be speaking to the principal about this. You mark my words Mr. Solo. This is greatly unsatisfactory.’ She huffs before half storming/half flouncing out of his classroom.

Ben lets out a relieved sigh, eyes closing as he runs his hands through his hair. It’s been a long day, made even longer with the parent-teacher meetings. And he’s still got one to go.

\---

Rey doesn’t speak to Amadla’s mother as she marches past her in the corridor, her nose in the air and a furious scowl on her lipsticked lips.

She’s got one meeting left before she is finished and then can go over to Ben’s and they can relieve each other’s stresses. With Bee-Bee agreeing to stay over to look after her sisters she’s having an early in the week treat by stopping over at Ben’s.

Distracted by the heavy clomping footsteps of the woman who lectured her on the principles of timekeeping, behaviour and impression she almost misses the door to Maya and Kira’s english teacher’s classroom.

With a knock she pauses, waiting for the call to enter.

While she waits she recalls all of the enthusiastic things her sisters have told her about their favourite teacher. He’s tall, got dark hair, dreamy eyes, pale skin, beauty marks, muscular, full, pouty lips and a voice so rich and deep that could melt chocolate.

A funny feeling gnaws at her stomach. It’s the same one she gets every time they talk about Mr. Solo’s appearance. It’s as if they’re describing her boyfriend Ben to an exact tee.

‘Enter.’ Comes the voice, and that unsettling feeling skyrockets. There’s something eerily familiar.

Rey tentatively steps forward into the classroom, her pulse increasing and her throat running dry.

‘Rey?’

Oh fuck no!

‘Ben.’

\---

‘No. No. No. No. This can’t be happening. Please tell me this isn’t happening.’ Ben rambles, now on his feet after they stared at one another for who knows how long, once the door was closed of course.

‘You’re Mr. Solo.’ Rey mumbles to herself, shaking her head slowly in disbelief.

‘Please tell me that you found out where I work and you’re just here to surprise me.’ He mutters increasingly flustered and now pacing behind his desk, tugging at his hair.

‘Please tell me that R. Niima is going to walk through that door any minute and this……. And this isn’t true.’ He trails off, a hopeless and helpless look on his face.

Rey takes a deep breath before slowly letting it out as she looks over at him.

‘I’m R. Niima. Rey Niima.’

Ben slumps into his seat, elbows landing on the edge of his desk and his head in his hands.

‘You’re Kira and Maya’s guardian.’ He’s not looking, but Rey nods all the same.

‘I’m their sister.’

He nods, slowly looking up at her, eyes like a wounded puppy as he rubs his fingers across his mouth.

‘And I’m their teacher.’

‘I swear I didn’t know.’ Rey quickly tells him, desperate for him to know that for some reason.

‘I know.’

She drops into one of the seats.

‘So your name is Ben Solo?’ He nods.

‘Why-- why didn’t you tell me about your sisters?’ He asks, a flicker of upset in his eyes.

Rey sighs, looking down at her hands. She knows the reason, she’s told herself it endless times since she met Ben.

‘Because,’ she shakes her head, ‘because I wanted to keep you to myself. I wanted something that was just mine. I know it sounds silly-’

‘It doesn’t.’ He tells her, a slight encouraging smile on his lips when her eyes dart up to look at him.

‘But I’ve never really had anything to myself before. Not that I can remember. I was only a child when our parents left. Six years old and responsible for one-year-old twins-’

‘You weren’t responsible. You were a child.’ He scoffs bitterly.

‘But I was. They’re my sisters. I couldn’t watch them being taken away, split up and all of us separated from one another. I couldn’t do that. So I took them on, with the help of an elderly neighbour and some inventive storytelling. I’ve raised them for fourteen years. Given them everything. Devoted my life to them. Made sacrifice after sacrifice. But when I met you…… I didn’t want to share.’ She explains, her voice thick with emotion.

‘You were mine. Just mine. And now look. All along I was sharing you with my sisters anyway.’ She sighs wistfully, tears beginning to form.

‘But you don’t have to share me. I’m just their teacher. I’m _your_ boyfriend.’

‘Until they find out. And then what? Huh?’ She shrugs, a couple of tears escaping her eyes.

‘What are you saying? Rey, what are you saying?’ Ben panics, his chest starting to tighten with worry.

‘I--I don’t know. This….. This has come as a shock.’ She brushes the tears away.

‘I know it has. For me too. But I don’t want to lose you.’ He is quick to his feet, rushing around the desk, and grabbing her hands.

‘You’re the single best thing that has ever happened to me. And I don’t want this to end.’ He gasps.

‘So what if your sisters find out. So what if I’m their teacher. I don’t have to be their teacher, I can swap their class with someone else. I will do whatever it takes to be with you Rey. I am not giving up on us.’ He is so impassioned that it steals her breath.

‘If you want to tell them, then we tell them. If you don’t, then we won’t. We’ll do this on your terms. Just please let there be a _this_. An us. I can’t lose you Rey.’ Ben grips her hands, bringing her fingers to his lips as he looks up at her with his soulful pleading eyes, awash with his own tears.

She bites her lips together, gulping heavily, so many thoughts and emotions are swirling around her mind. She needs to think. She needs time to process it all.

‘I need to think.’

Ben lets out a ragged breath, eyes further widening with worry.

‘We both do. There’s a lot to consider. Not just my sisters. But when people find out your dating a pole dancer-’

‘Fuck them. I don’t care. And if I don’t care who cares if they do?’ He springs to his feet, somewhat enraged by her claim.

‘And a teenager. I’m nineteen Ben. People won’t think kindly of you.’

‘Again, I don’t care Rey. All I care about is you. You. Only you. Other people’s opinions mean nothing to me. I don’t care what people will think, or what they’ll say. Just you.’

‘Then give me some time. Please. Just let me get my head around this. Get your own head around this. Decide what we’re going to do. Can we do that?’ She asks, getting to her own feet and stepping over to him, taking his one hand in her own.

Ben looks down at it, his fingers toying with hers, a soft smile on his lips as he sighs.

‘Okay.’

‘Thank you.’ Rey gives a small smile, reaching up and brushing her thumb over his cheek.

‘I guess we should get to the reason you’re here.’ Ben mutters eventually, mournfully.

‘Yeah, I guess we should.’

\---

After finally discussing her sisters grades, performances, tests and the like Rey left Ben’s classroom with a tender kiss pressed to his lips. But she didn’t feel like going home and seeing her sisters. Nor facing the questions she'd no doubt get from Bee-Bee over her cancelled sleepover. So instead she finds herself at Maz’s.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Unbeta'd
> 
> So what do you think? Was it rubbish? Have I missed a beat? Is Mrs. Marks a lurking danger? What do you think Rey will decide? Will she stay with Ben? Will she tell her sisters?


	16. Confessions of the heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey seeks some guidance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say that I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, mainly the Maz section, I just feel like there's something missing. But I wanted to get it out there so I can move on with the story. I hope it's not as bad as what I think in my head. Sorry for the moan.
> 
> Thank you for all the continued love and support given to this fic, it really means a lot <3 :)
> 
> :o)

\---

‘I think I’ve messed up Maz.’ Rey sighs heavily as the tiny woman places a small glass of vodka in front of her.

‘Go on.’ Maz encourages, downing her own drink in one.

‘My boyfriend is my sisters teacher.’

‘Oh. Well I wasn’t expecting that.’ Maz replies, sounding surprised.

Rey’s eyes narrow as she returns the glass to the desk having taken a sip. ‘What were you expecting?’

‘I don’t know. Just not that. Anyway how have you messed up?’

‘I didn’t tell him about the twins.  And then I turn up for their parent teacher conference and everything is going fine.  Kira is a brilliant student, Maya not so much.  Anyway, I walk into the final classroom and he's sat there.  I couldn't believe it.  I thought I was seeing things, that my mind was playing tricks on me.  But no, there he was.  Just as shocked as I was.  I know I should have told him sooner, but I just wanted something for myself, you know. Pretty much my whole life has been devoted to my sisters. I’ve never had anything for myself. Not my own room. My own clothes. One of them’s always stealing something. Even my make-up.’

‘But you wanted your boyfriend to be just yours.’

‘Yeah. Does that sound selfish? Or weird? It’s not like I would have been sharing him with them, not in that way. I just…… once they know something or meet someone it’s all about them. They draw the attention. Everything has to be about them. I sound terrible don’t I? What kind of sister am I?’

‘You’re the best sister in the world. Those girls are lucky to have you. You have given them everything.  All at the expense of yourself. You have been a better parent to them than anyone could. You aren’t terrible Rey. Not in a long shot. I see how much you love them, and how much they love you.’ Maz implores, reaching across the table and resting her hand on top of Rey’s squeezing it lovingly as tears begin to spill from the young woman’s eyes.

‘You’re not terrible for wanting something of your own. It doesn’t make you selfish. You're only human. We all want things for ourselves. You just want to get to know your boy before you throw him to the wolves-,’ Rey gives a watery chuckle at that description of her sisters, ‘-is completely normal. We all want to get you know a partner before we subject them to our families or friends. I’m sure he’s the same. I’m sure he wants to get to know you, before he introduces you to his loved ones. There’s nothing wrong with that. It’s normal. So please don’t feel bad about it. Perhaps you should have told him sooner, but you can’t change that now. It’s in the past. What’s done is done. All you can do now is move on, move past it.’

Rey nods, biting her lips together before taking another sip of vodka.

‘You’re right. Of course you are.’

‘That’s because I’ve got life experience. I’ve been in and out of love more times than I care to remember. But you, my sweet girl, you’re so young. So mature and wise in so many ways, but when it comes to love, and affairs of the heart, you have much to learn. And learn you will.’

Rey blushes at the talk of love. She’s never been in love before. But she thinks she might be now.

They sit in a comfortable silence, slowly sipping their respective drinks - after Maz refills her own glass.

‘So how did he react? This boy of yours?’ Maz breaks the silence.

Rey takes a breath, exhaling slowly.

‘He was shocked. But I don’t think he was angry. Surprised more than anything. Maybe a little disappointed. But……,’ she pauses, taking a moment, ‘-but he didn’t reject me. In fact he was adamant that we could still be together.’

‘Well there you go then. He doesn’t think it’s an issue so why should you?’

‘Because he doesn’t know that he’s the object of their affections. They fancy him Maz. He’s all they talk about. It’s always Mr. Solo this and Mr. Solo that-’

‘Wait, Mr. Solo?’ Maz interrupts.

Rey’s brows furrow as she looks questioningly at her employer.

‘Yeah. Ben Solo.’

Maz lets out a hearty laugh, startling and confusing Rey. ‘What? What is it?’

‘Ben Solo. If he's the same Ben Solo that I met as a young boy then he’s the son of Han Solo and Leia Organa.’

Rey’s face falls, mouth hanging open as her eyes practically bulge from their sockets.

‘What? Leia-- Leia Organa. As in…..,’

‘As in Leia Organa dance school owner, yes.’ Maz answers, watching the colour drain from Rey’s face.

‘Oh no. Fuck.’

Maz’s eyebrow quirks as she watches Rey panic, hands running over her face and clasping her mouth.

‘I told Leia her son has a big dick and how he likes to, you know….’ she points southwards, but Maz looks back at her blankly ‘-go down on me.’ She mutters through gritted teeth.

‘Oh. Well in your defence you didn’t know you were talking to your boyfriend’s mother.’ Maz quips, a smirk toying on her lips.

‘No. But still. I’ll never be able to look her in the eye ever again.’

‘Now you’re just being silly. Maybe she won’t even remember.’

‘We were talking about it on Saturday. The girls from the club they just want to know everything. And Leia was there. She’s going to remember, I just know she is.’

‘Well yes that's likely Leia is as sharp as a tack. Very good memory.’ Maz points out, much to Rey’s distress.

‘Maz!’

‘What? There's nothing you can do about this now either.’

Rey lets out a loud groan, grabbing her glass and downing the rest of the contents before slumping in her chair.

‘She might be proud, you never know.’ Maz snickers and gets a dark look from Rey.

‘Oh yeah, she’ll be really proud that her son loves going down on me.’ Rey snaps, much to Maz’s clear amusement given the way she lets out a barking laugh.

‘Rey, my child. You cannot change what is done.’

‘I can stop going to her school. Take the girls out.’

‘Now you're just being silly.’

Rey huffs, folding her arms over her chest as she pouts like a sulky teenager.

‘Back to your sisters having school girl crushes on your boyfriend.’

Rey lets out a snort.

‘You know they’re nothing, right? Nothing. Just crushes. They’ll get over them. They’ll simply have to.’ Maz tells her confidently.

‘But what if they hate me?’

‘They won’t hate you. They love you.’

‘But what if-’

‘What if. What if. So many what if’s. Forget about the what if’s. If you spend all your time worrying about the what if’s then you forget to live.’ Maz states plainly and Rey sighs softly, she knows that she’s right.

‘Go to Ben. Live and love for yourself for once.’

Rey nods, Maz is definitely right. So was Ben for that matter. If he’s okay with her sisters then she should be too. They can face it together. They will face it together, because if she’s sure of anything, it’s that she’s in love with him, and as long as they’re by each other’s sides they can face anything.

She springs out of her seat, ‘Thank you Maz.’

‘No worries child. You just let that boy make you happy. And if he gives you any problems then you send him to me. It's been a long time since I gave a Solo a clip around the ear.’

Rey gives Maz a quick hug, as the diminutive woman rounds her desk before bolting out of the door.

She needs to see Ben. Tell him that she wants him. Maybe even tell him that she loves him.

\---

Rey approaches Ben’s apartment, fidgeting with nervous energy. She takes a deep breath before slowly exhaling, just like she does when she’s about to perform.

She knocks.

Waits.

No answer.

She knocks again, brows knitting together. She’s sure she saw his car in the parking lot.

Still no answer.

Panic is beginning to set in as her mind reels. Is he ignoring her? Surely he’d want to talk to her.

Another deep breath.

She pulls her phone from her pocket. Unlocks it and pulls up her contacts.

‘Rey?’

She spins to where the voice came from. Finding Ben standing further down the corridor with Mr. Hux standing behind him.

‘Ah the pole dancer.’ Hux snickers, receiving a glaring side eye from Ben.

‘I think I should leave you two alone. See you tomorrow Ben.’ Hux pats Ben on the shoulder, glancing over at Rey before turning to leave.

‘Thank you Armitage.’ Ben calls after his colleague as Rey spots his left hand is covered in a heavy bandage.

She darts forward, worry written in her eyes. ‘Oh my god Ben, what happened?’

She reaches for his hand, fingers hovering, afraid to hurt him as she looks up and their eyes meet.

‘A glass broke in the sink, sliced my hand open.’

‘You should have called me.’ She scalds.

‘I was giving you time. Space like you asked.’ He mumbles, face flushing as he looks away.

‘Sorry.’

‘Who your sisters are changes nothing Rey. It doesn’t change the way I feel about you.’ He states, looking like he wants to say more but stopping himself.

‘I know. I just needed some time to think. Talk it over with a friend,' she says softly, before adding 'my sisters they like you. A lot.’

‘I’m aware of your sisters crushes.’

‘Wait, you are?’

‘Of course. I’m actually quite good at my job you know.’ He smirks and she smiles back.

‘But I don’t want to get in the way of you and your sisters if you think it’ll be a problem.’ He adds, sadly, the smirk falling from his face.

‘It won’t. I promise. They’ll just going to have to get used to it. To me and you. To us.’

‘Are you sure that’s what you want?’

‘Yes. I want you Ben. I-- I’m falling for you.’ She blushes, ducking her head. Not quite ready for the love reveal.

‘Rey?’

He guides her chin up with his bandaged hand. Their eyes meeting.

‘That’s good to know, because I've already fallen for you.’ He murmurs as he leans in and presses the lightest kiss to her lips.

‘Wait, you love me?’ She gasps in delayed shock.

‘Yes. I love you. I’ve loved you from the moment I saw you.’ He says it so carefree, so honest and a grin breaks out across Rey’s face.

‘You love me. You really love me.’ She squeaks, flinging her arms around his neck and crashing her lips against his, stealing his startled yelp.

After a moment he pulls back with a chuckle.

‘Yes I love you. Now let’s go inside and I can show you just how much.’ He winks, wrapping an arm around her middle and lifting her off her feet as she lets out a delighted giggle.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Unbeta'd
> 
> Hope it was okay?


	17. A bit of smut and some feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sprinkling of smut and some feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow over 500 kudos!!!! 8o Thank you for each one :D And for all the comments - they all spur me on so much :)
> 
> :o)

\---

‘Ben!’ Rey shrieks with a giggle as Ben drops her down onto his bed.

‘What?’ He laughs, springing onto the bed, knees landing either side of her thighs.

Rey giggles as Ben swoops down, crashing their lips together and she wraps her arms around his neck, holding him against her. They make out for a while, before Ben pulls back with a gasping breath, a smile on his face as he gazes down at her.

‘You’re so beautiful, you know that.’ He tells her softly, sitting up, fingers trailing over her body before stopping on the band of her jeans.

‘No I’m not.’ She blushes, looking away.

‘Stop. Don’t do that.’ He scalds, reaching up and turning her head and her eyes flicker back up to meet his.

‘You _are_ beautiful. You’re the most breathtaking woman I’ve ever laid eyes on.’ He tells her firmly.

‘You’re beautiful too.’ She whispers and Ben flashes her a crooked, boyish smile.

He holds her gaze as he pops open the button of her jeans and unzips her fly. Rey presses her lips together as Ben climbs off the bed before peeling her jeans off, before quickly removing her black lace panties and tossing them to the floor, leaving her in just her socks, blouse and bra.

Rey fights the urge to close her legs as she watches Ben’s eyes travel over her body, lingering between her legs, dragging his tongue over his lips before kneeling in front of the bed, his gaze coming up to meet Rey’s.

Her pulse is racing as Ben wraps his hands around her thighs and yanks her toward him. With Rey raised up onto her elbows and their eyes locked together he nips and licks her thigh above her knee, making her gasp.

‘Ben.’ She whispers as he kisses his way up her thigh toward where she’s aching and wet.

‘Shhhh.’ He purrs against her other thigh, eyes gleaming with wickedness, pressing the lightest of kisses to her skin.

‘Please.’ She wriggles, trying to encourage him, desperate for his lips and tongue.

He drags his plush mouth ever closer, causing her breath to catch in the back of her throat, watching him intently, her eyes widening as he withdraws his lips from her skin and smirks triumphantly.

‘Ben!’ She groans in frustration, jerking her hips in annoyance and he has the audacity to snicker.

As she goes to sit up he covers her pussy with his mouth, causing a relieved sigh to slip from her lips as she falls back onto the bed.

\---

Ben rises to his feet, his lips wet and swollen as Rey pants and gasps in the aftershock of her orgasm. With his un-bandaged hand he makes short work of the fastenings to his jeans, shoving them off his hips and part way down his thick thighs, along with his black underwear.

He climbs onto the bed in between Rey’s thighs and crawls up the length of her, pressing kisses through her blouse, until they’re eye level. A soft, blissful smile graces Rey’s flush face as she looks up at him.

‘You okay?’ He murmurs, holding himself up with his elbow as his un-injured hand slips between their bodies to cup himself.

Rey nods happily, giving him a smile as she snakes her fingers through his hair, and pulls him close so their lips meet in a slow kiss. While at first she’d found the taste of herself on his lips and tongue strange and embarrassing, she’s already getting used to it - despite their short time together.

Her one hand travels down his back from his hair, squeezing a toned ass cheek before moving between their bodies.

‘I want you.’ Rey mumbles against his lips, her hand stroking his between their bodies.

Together they shift his cock to her entrance. Ben eases into her, both of them letting out a satisfied and relieved groan as he completely fills her. Rey brings her knees up, as Ben takes her hand and pins it against the bed while he slowly thrusts into her.

Suddenly Rey rolls them, leaving Ben on his back with a rather surprised yelp, as she gives him a cheeky wink while rising up, squeezing around his cock until barely the tip is inside her.

‘Fuck Rey.’ He pants as she holds still for a couple of seconds before sliding back down to grind against him before repeating it.

She fucks him slowly, his hands grip her thighs as he stares up at her like she’s a goddess, his jaw slack with awe and his eyes brimming with lust.

As she unbuttons her blouse Ben bolts up, hands pushing the material from her shoulders, his lips collide with the hot skin of her neck. But even he doesn’t remove her blouse as her arms loosely wrap around his neck, giving her leverage as she continues to fuck him, not once changing her technique, and Ben doesn’t stop her.

They’re both trembling as they reach their respective releases, one after the other, hers bringing on his. She cries out, eyes scrunching shut as she clings to him, faintly hearing him swear with his own climax.

As her breathing settles she lazily rocks against him through the aftershocks, before they tumble back onto the bed, both content and sated.

‘That-that was fucking hot. Wow. You were incredible.’ Ben gasps, looking down at her.

Rey blushes bashfully at his compliment, dipping her head as a smile crosses her lips.

‘I’m glad you liked it.’

‘Liked it? I fucking loved it. You Rey Niima, you are astonishing.’ Ben exclaims with a breathless chuckle.

‘I love you Ben.’ Rey whispers, silencing Ben in an instant.

‘Say that again.’ He says, eyes wide, shifting to see her properly.

Rey sits up, suddenly feeling nervous about her confession.

‘I-,’ she wets her lips, ‘I love you.’ She tells him, eyes lifting to meet his to find him grinning.

‘I love you too.’ He smiles, reaching up and brushing a few wild strands of hair behind her ear, before giving her a tender kiss.

‘Can you stay?’ He asks nervously.

‘I can stay.’ She tells him softly, leaning forward and pressing her own sweet kiss to his lips.

\---

After changing into the band t-shirt that has become her own, Rey snuggles into Ben’s side as he runs his fingers through her hair.

‘Did it hurt?’ She enquires, eyes turning to the bandaged hand resting on top of his bare chest.

‘Huh?’

‘Your hand?’ She reaches for it, fingertips gently gliding over it.

‘Oh, uh a bit. I got three stitches.’ He replies, sounding distracted as he continues to play with her hair.

‘Where?’ She continues her interrogation.

Ben’s brows furrow questioningly, ‘my hand.’

‘I know it was your hand dummy. What part?’ Rey huffs with a smile.

‘Oh, the palm. Here.’ He points.

Rey carefully lifts his hand and draws it closer to her as she leans forward. She turns it and after a quick glance at her boyfriend she presses a featherlight kiss to his bandage.

‘All better now.’ She murmurs softly, returning his hand to his chest as Ben watches her.

‘All better now.’ He parrots in a whisper, the corners of his lips turning upwards.

They lie there in a comfortable silence, just listening to the other breath, locked in their embrace, slowly drifting off to sleep.

‘I don’t think we should tell my sisters just yet.’ Rey says into the silence, tensing a little as she sits up.

‘Okay.’

‘I just want us to get to know one another more first.’ She continues, not seemingly hearing his answer.

‘Okay.’

She rises up to look at him, a slightly puzzled expression on her face. ‘Okay? You’re fine with it?’

‘Yes. Rey, we’ve known barely a month, but we love one another,’ she smiles and blushes at that, ‘and I want to get to know everything there is to know about you before the world gets a hold of _us_.’

Suddenly her expression changes to one of mortified embarrassment, and her head drops as she recalls Maz’s revelation that Ben is Leia’s son.

‘What?’

She bites her lips together, offering him a sheepish look. ‘I told your mom some things. In my defence I didn’t know she was your mom.’ She blurts, peeking over at Ben from beneath her lashes.

‘Things? What sort of things?’ He enquires.

‘How big you are. How good you are in bed. And that you like going down on me.’ She whispers, not daring to look up due to her own humiliation and his sure fury.

Ben lets out a chuckle and Rey’s head darts up.

‘You told Leia that?’ He shakes his head, a wide grin on his face. ‘Don’t worry about it. She’ll love it when she finds out it was me you were on about.’

‘Love it?’

‘Sure. She’ll dine out on this for the rest of her life. Perfect embarrassment material.’ He snickers and Rey gives a faint smile, not sure if he’s joking or not.

‘Seriously, don’t worry about it. I’m not. I’m used to Leia Organa’s ways. And you never know, she might even be proud.’ He smirks, nipping her shoulder and she relents with a proper smile.

They snuggle back beneath the covers when something else plays on Rey’s mind.

‘Ben.’

‘Yeah?’

‘You’re okay with me being a pole dancer aren’t you?’ She asks quietly, prompting him to sit back up, shifting to look at her as she rises too.

He takes a moment, taking a breath before exhaling out of his nose.

‘You enjoy what you do don’t you?’

Rey nods, twiddling her fingers together.

‘Then who am I to tell you not to. I mean I’ll admit the idea of other men looking at you, watching you and leering after you makes me want to punch them all in the face, but that doesn’t mean I have a problem with what _you_ do. So in answer to your question, yes I’m okay with what you do. If you enjoy it then who am I to stop you?’ Ben tells her sincerely.

‘Thank you.’

‘No problem,’ he smiles warmly, before adding, ‘but there is one thing.’

Rey gulps.

‘You save all your best routines for me.’ He winks and Rey lets out a happy giggle before throwing herself at him.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Unbeta'd


	18. Detective Kira is on the case

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I can't control myself and just have to post this chapter lol
> 
> All I can say about it is - uh oh!
> 
> :o)

\---

‘Ouch!’

‘Careful. You don’t want to end up like me getting stitched up.’ Ben snickers as he steps over to Rey who is standing at the sink, fishing the pieces of broken glass from it.

‘It’s okay, it’s just a little one. Have you got a band aid?’ She answers, looking down at the pad of her thumb and the tiny trickle of blood.

‘Sure.’ He replies before leaving the room while Rey runs cold water over her cut.

Ben returns a minute or so later with a first aid kit in his hand. He places it on the counter and opens it while Rey gently dabs her wound with a tissue. He retrieves a box of band aid, and fishes one out.

‘Here let me.’ He tells her when she goes to take the band aid and alcohol wipe from his hand.

Rey sighs, a smile playing on her face as she offers Ben her injured thumb. He rips open the alcohol wipe wrapper with his teeth, face scrunching at the taste as he pulls the wipe out between his finger and thumb.

After cleaning her cut as gently as possible, but still getting a couple of wincing hisses, Ben removes the band aid from it’s wrapper before carefully applying it to Rey’s thumb.

‘There are little ducks on this.’ She points out, looking down at the yellow cartoon ducks covering the part of her thumb.

‘And? They’re cute.’ He smirks, gathering the rubbish and tossing it in the bin.

‘Oh, cute are they? You do know that you’re a thirty year old man, don’t you?’ She snorts wickedly.

‘Uh twenty-nine actually. Thank you very much. And yes, they’re cute.’ He retorts teasingly.

‘Well if they’re so cute then I think you should wear one too.’ Rey challenges him with a cocked head and a posing gaze.

‘Proud to.’ Ben replies, pulling a band aid from the box and offering it to his girlfriend.

Not needing any further encouragement Rey rips open the wrapper and takes the band aid out before looking at Ben, pondering where she should stick it.

‘Give me your bandaged hand.’

Ben lifts his hand and Rey steps closer, and with a flourish she sticks the band aid on top of the tape already securing his bandage in place.

‘There. Now we both have little duckies on our hands.’ She smirks playfully before Ben capture’s her lips with his own, his arm snaking around her waist.

\---

‘So, you’re telling me that your pole dancer is the sister of the Niima twins.’ Hux states from next to Ben on the couch in the staff room.

‘Would you shut up.’ Ben hisses with a venomous glare.

‘I thought she looked vaguely familiar. Not that I was paying much attention to the stage that night, if you know what I mean.’

Ben rolls his eyes. Yes he does. He was there after all, watching as Hux and Phasma slobbered all over one another for the world to see.

‘When she sat down in my classroom last night I just kept thinking I’d seen her somewhere before. And then we find her standing on your doorstep, and it all clicked into place. She’s your pretty little pole dancer.’ Hux continues, a shit eating grin on his face.

Ben’s jaw clenches, refusing to look at his colleague and sort of friend.

‘So not only is your girl a pole dancer, but she’s a teenager as well.’ Hux goads, patting Ben on the back.

‘Shut the fuck up.’ Ben snarls lowly, eyes staring daggers into Hux’s.

‘Oh come on Solo, I’m only teasing. She’s legal, right?’ Hux smirks as Ben huffs, jaw clenched so tightly Hux actually fears the other man might crack a tooth.

'Of course she is.' Ben grits, growing more and more annoyed by the second.

‘So, do her sisters know?’

‘Do who’s sisters know what?’ Phasma asks as she perches on the end of the chair opposite, coffee in hand.

‘That Ben’s pole dancer is the older sister of the Niima twins.’ Hux delightfully supplies as Ben scowls.

‘Well, well, well. Now that’s some exciting news-’

‘It’s not news. And no they don’t know. And that’s how it will remain until Rey decides to tell them, understand?’ Ben snaps at the two of them.

‘Of course. As if _I’d_ spread salacious gossip.’ Phasma smirks, even beneath Ben’s dark glare.

‘I was only teasing. Fuck Ben you need to lighten up. I’d have thought fucking a pole dancer would have loosened you up at least.’ Hux snickers.

Ben sighs, sinking back against the chair.

‘I didn’t know about her sisters until last night.’ He confesses much to the surprise of his colleagues, who both lean in closer.

‘You didn’t know? Fuck. How did you find out? It wasn’t at your parent teacher meeting was it? No way. Fuck, I thought you were more quiet than usual at the hospital.’ Hux muses, rubbing his chin.

Phasma doesn’t even ask about the hospital comment, so Ben can only assume that Hux had already told her.

‘It doesn’t really matter anyway. We’re together and that’s all matters.’ Ben grumbles, looking down at his bandaged hand.

‘Then why the glum face?’ Phasma asks with a quirked eyebrow.

Ben sighs.

‘Today’s the first day I see her sisters knowing exactly who they are. I’m just worried I might say something.’

‘You’ll be fine. Just don’t talk to them. I find it easier that way, especially with the mouthy one. She never shuts up.’ Hux tells him, trying to be encouraging.

‘Yeah, maybe.’ Ben mutters, still pondering when the bell for first class sounds.

\---

‘I think Rey should have come home last night and told us about our reports, rather than go to her boyfriend’s.’ Maya complains to Kira as she meanders her way through the canteen to an empty table.

‘I mean it would have been nice to know what the teachers said before classes today, don’t you think?’

‘I guess.’ Kira mumbles as Maya places her lunch bag down on a free table and takes a seat.

‘But no, she just had to go and see her boyfriend.’

Kira lets out a small sigh as she places her own bag down and takes the seat next to her sister.

‘She is allowed a life you know.’ Kira points out, much to the clear annoyance of Maya.

‘I’m not saying she’s not. But our reports are more important that some guy she’s sleeping with.’ Maya huffs bitterly.

‘You know I reckon Rey was a virgin before she met this Ben guy.’ Maya suddenly declares behind her sandwich, as Kira removes her own from her bag.

Behind them comes a choking cough, and the two girls look behind them.

‘Shit, are you okay Mr. Solo?’ Maya quickly asks at the sight of their English teacher patting his chest and coughing into a bandaged hand, his face scarlet.

‘I’m fine.’ He croaks, eyes watering.

‘His food went down the wrong way.’ Hux supplies while hitting Ben on the back as he continues to cough.

‘Sir, what did you do to your hand?’ Maya rushes and Ben tenses.

‘Shouldn’t you two be eating your lunches rather than questioning teachers?’ Phasma cuts in sternly, eyes flicking between the sisters.

Neither of them say anything in reply, instead they quickly spin around, turning their attentions back to their lunches.

‘Thank you.’ Ben whispers hoarsely to Hux and Phasma for saving his ass.

\---

‘So, what did you do to your hand, sir?’ Maya asks Ben bluntly as she stands at the end of his desk at the end of class.

‘Oh, uh, I cut my hand on some broken glass, had to get stitches.’ He answers, surprisingly confident even if his ears are burning beneath his hair.

‘That must have hurt?’ Maya continues as Kira fidgets next to her.

‘Yeah a little. Don’t you have another class to get to?’

Kira nods, looking at the bandage on her teachers hand and a tiny smile blooms on her lips at the silly band aid stuck to it.

‘Of you go then.’ Ben states, really needing them to move alone.

‘See you Mr. Solo.’ Maya chirps as she practically skips out of the door, followed by her twin, much to Ben’s relief.

\---

‘Hey girls. How was your day?’ Rey asks with a smile from the couch as her sisters walk into the apartment.

‘Fine.’ Maya grumbles as she dumps her bag and heads for the fridge.

‘It was okay.’ Kira answers, picking up Maya’s school bag and placing it on her hook before doing the same with her own.

‘Okay, as long as nothing happened I need to know about.’ Rey mutters as Kira joins her on the couch.

‘What did you do to your thumb?’ Kira asks, noticing the band aid.

‘Oh, I cut it at Ben’s on some glass.’ Rey replies and Kira’s brows furrow a little, she’s sure that’s the same band aid design Mr. Solo had on too.

‘So, are you going to tell us about last night?’ Maya demands as she sits the other side of Rey.

‘Last-last night?’ Rey shakes her head, a sudden panic fluttering in her chest.

‘Yeah, with our reports.’ Maya huffs as if it were blatantly obvious.

‘Oh yes of course. That.’ Rey grumbles as Kira sits in quiet contemplation on her other side.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Unbeta'd
> 
> Q: what do you think Kira is going to do? Does she know or is she just suspicious? Will she do or say anything? Oh and will Ben say anything to Rey about what he heard Maya say? Way too many questions!!!


	19. Maz saves the day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was mostly written either in a sleepy haze or in the reception of my therapists office :D Hope it doesn't suck! It's meant to be quite lighthearted.
> 
> Quick note - I know that most parent-teacher conferences are usually held at the end of the first quarter and the third quarter and that the end of the first quarter is December, but I decided that in this story they'd be more frequent :)
> 
> :o)

\---

Later that night.

Rey is busy cleaning down one of the tables near the front door when she looks up and freezes, her eyes bulging from their sockets as she sees Ben walking up the path, hands in his pockets and a secret smile on his face.

Her heart practically stops as her dry mouth falls open. This cannot be happening right now.

He sees her through the glass and his smile instantly widens as he pulls his hands out, one to open the door and the other to give her a small wave.

Rey is still unmoving, mind reeling. Trying to think of something to say, anything to get her out of this impending nightmare she's teetering on the edge of.

The door is opening, his eyes are locked on her. Her breath is stuck in her chest. The smile slips from his face as his eyes narrow, clearly registering the look of sheer horror and fear on her face.

‘Young Solo!’ Maz bellows from behind the counter as Ben steps inside the aged, retro diner.

Two heads in the corner booth swivel in the direction of the front door as it closes with a thunk behind the bewildered man.

‘Uh, hey Maz.’ He stammers, eyes darting between the tiny ancient lady perched on a stool and his girlfriend, who is still just standing there like a deer caught in the headlights.

‘Hi Mr. Solo.’ Maya Niima shouts as she bolts from her seat and now Ben gets it, why Rey looks as if she’s in a state of panic.

‘Hey girls.’ He stammers as Kira slides from her seat to join her twin standing in front of their English teacher.

Ben smiles at them, watching as Maya beams with delight, whereas Kira’s expression is far more restrained and suspicious.

‘Look Rey it's Mr. Solo.’ Maya grins.

‘I can see that.’ Rey’s hitched voice draws his attention, nodding a little too much.

‘What are you doing here sir?’ Maya asks him and he gulps heavily, while Kira looks between her oldest sister and teacher.

‘’Um, yeah. Um-’ Fuck he doesn’t know what to say as cover, he can feel his ears begin to burn.

‘He’s here to see me.’ Maz interjects, hoping off her stool and coming out from behind the counter.

‘I go way back with his father, so I invited him for a catch up.’ She adds, stepping closer to Ben as she rolls her eyes at them.

‘Oh,’ Rey squeaks, ‘that’s nice.’

‘Come on young Solo, let’s go catch up in my office,’ Maz orders, taking a semblance of control of the situation, because clearly neither Ben nor Rey had.

‘Rey, will you bring through some drinks and whatever he wants to eat.’ Maz tells the nervous looking waitress, who nods in reply.

‘Uh sure. What would you like?’ Rey asks of her (secret) boyfriend, retrieving her order pad from her pocket.

‘Oh um, just a red berry smoothie, please.’ Ben mumbles, feeling the back of his neck heating up just like his ears.

‘Get him a slice of the key lime as well, with squirty cream. It was his favourite as a boy.’ Maz calls as she steps away, heading for her office.

‘Sure. Thanks.’ Ben mutters, glancing over at Rey and giving her what he hopes is a cordial smile, especially beneath the scrutiny of his two students.

‘I best…..,’ Ben gestures toward the door that Maz is standing next to and the twins let him pass.

‘Okay sir.’ Maya is all smiles and big eyes, trying to look attentive and confident, but Kira’s eyes have an air of suspicion in them that makes his stomach clench as he steps away, barrelling through the door Maz opens.

‘Back to your homework now girls.’ Rey snaps before she hurries behind the counter and through the swing door into the kitchen.

‘Fuck.’ She pants under her breath, rubbing her forehead with her wrist as Strono “Cookie” Tuggs - the cook looks at her funny.

‘What?’ She barks in frustration, but not at him, at herself and the near humongous mess that Maz has so far averted. Cookie shrugs, not saying a word.

‘Sorry,’ she sighs, shaking her head, desperately trying to figure a way out of this.

‘Astrid, your break’s over. Rey, take yours.’ Maz says as she enters the kitchen through the other door.

Rey flashes Maz a faint smile as she passes her, before stepping into the corridor at the back of the diner. The door to Maz’s office is open and she slips inside, pulling it close behind her as Ben bolts out of his seat.

‘It’s just me.’ Rey mutters, as if that would pacify his reaction.

‘What the hell Rey? You never told me that you take your sisters to work with you. I thought I’d surprise you-’

‘Well you sure did that. What were you thinking?’ She huffs, shaking her head as she folds her arms over her chest.

‘Like I said, I thought I’d surprise you.’

She sighs, shoulders slumping. ‘Sorry.’

‘Me too. I should have checked with you.’ He gives a crooked smile, stepping closer and placing his hands on her waist.

‘Hmmm. If it wasn’t for Maz’s quick thinking we’d totally be busted by now.’ Rey says wryly, a smile creeping across her lips.

‘Yeah, she’s always been as sharp as a tack that one. And she didn’t let my name slip once. If she had then we really would have been done for.’ He snickers, a smirk tugging at his lips as Rey runs her hands up his arms.

‘Hmmm, clever Maz.’ Rey murmurs, eyes fixed on Ben’s plush mouth.

‘I think we owe her one.’ Ben practically whispers, leaning in closer and their lips meet despite the massive scare they’d just had.

They don’t hear the door open behind them, too distracted by one another and their kiss.

‘Oh no. No, no, no. I’ll have no funny business going on in my office, unless I’m the one doing it.’ Maz states as she steps into the room, balancing a glass, a plate and a fork all in one hand like a pro.

Rey and Ben spring apart, and Rey nearly collides with her boss.

‘Sorry.’ Rey blushes, feeling like a naughty schoolgirl.

‘Here. You can share them.’ Maz holds the glass and plate out towards them both.

‘But what about the girls? They’ll notice I’m gone.’ Rey worries as Ben takes the offered food and drink.

‘Then you best eat quick,’ Maz quips as she turns on her heels and leaves the room, pulling the door close behind her.

‘This really is a mess, isn’t it?’ Ben sighs as he places the items down on Maz’s surprisingly clear desk, despite the chaos of treasures that fill the small office.

‘Sorry.’ Rey mumbles dejected, head down and shoulder slumping as Ben sits down.

She feels his hands wrap around her wrist and he tugs her toward him, and Rey falls into his lap.

‘Stop saying that.’

‘So-,’ Rey goes to say before clamping her mouth shut when Ben quirks an eyebrow at her.

‘Is key lime pie with squirty cream really your favourite?’ Rey enquires, a grin playing on her lips as Ben uses the fork to cut off a piece of pie.

‘When it comes to Maz it is.’ He answers, lifting the fork towards Rey’s closed lips.

She opens up and Ben guides the pie into her mouth, watching her intently as she chews.

‘Good?’

Rey nods in reply.

But then he puts the fork down and scoops up a big dollop of cream with his finger, a wicked smirk on his lips and a devilish look in his eyes.

‘What? Ben, what are you doing?’ Rey stammers, but he doesn’t answer. Instead he smears the cream over her lips, his eyes darkening.

‘Ben!’ Rey whispers, feeling her pulse rising as she watches his face carefully.

He leans in, so close she can feel his breath caress her cheek, before licking the cream slowly from her lips. Rey isn’t ashamed of the whimper that escapes.

There’s still cream on her lips when he crashes their lips together in a searing kiss.

\---

‘May.’

Maya looks up from her phone - clearly not doing her homework like she’d claimed. ‘What?’

‘Do you think Rey was acting odd when Mr. Solo walked in?’ Kira asks and Maya shrugs.

‘No odder than normal. Why?’

Kira shrugs, ‘She just seemed jumpy.’

‘Maybe she was just shocked to see him. He is our teacher after all. She probably wasn’t expecting to see him again until the next parent teacher conference.’

‘Maybe.’

‘Why do you care anyway? You’ve already said you don’t like him as much as you used to.’ Maya snipes, she’s not often pleasant to her twin.

‘I don’t care.’ Kira huffs, but still there’s a feeling of something in her stomach, but she’s not sure what. ‘It’s just, I don’t know.’

‘Oh, you don’t think he fancies her do you? I would _literally_ die if he did.  Could you imagine?  Oh my god.  No way.  No.  She's not good enough for him.  She's far too bland and ordinary.  Besides Mr. Solo is so way out of her league.’ Maya shrugs before turning her attention back to her phone while Kira considers the thoughts racing around her head.

Does she really think something is going on between Rey and their teacher?

\---

‘Do you know if Mr. Solo is still here?’ Maya asks as she packs her books away, having not even touched her history assignment that’s due on Friday.

‘Um, I don’t know. Why?’ Rey mumbles, praying that she’s not blushing.

‘Oh I just wanted to say goodbye.’ Her sister replies with a smile.

‘I don't know and I'm not going to find out.  So come on. Home.’ Rey says with some assertiveness.

‘But-’

‘No buts. We’re going.  Now! I’m sure you’ll see him at school tomorrow. Now move it.’ Rey states firmly, much to the clear annoyance from her younger sister.

‘Fine. But don’t blame me if he thinks I’m rude.’ Maya complains and Rey rolls her eyes.

‘I won’t.’ She grumbles as she trails behind the girls towards the door.

Just as she’s leaving Rey casts a look over at the door to the corridor to find Ben standing there with a soft smile on his lips. She flashes him a knowing smile, getting a wink in reply as she steps out into the cold fall night.

Ben doesn’t hear Maz creep up behind him.

‘Ben Solo, did you have sex in my office?’

His face burns.

\---

The room is dark as Kira hides beneath her covers with her phone gripped in her hands. She types in Hanna High School into the Internet on her phone and the website for the school loads. She selects the menu and scrolls down for the page on the faculty.

The page comes up and she chooses the English department, her heart beating faster and faster. She bites her lip as she scrolls down and there it is, Ben Solo’s profile, she takes a sharp breath, staring at the screen.

There’s no way it’s a coincidence that Rey’s boyfriend is called Ben, and Mr. Solo’s first name is Ben, not after how shifty they were acting around one another at Maz’s diner.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Unbeta'd
> 
> Thank you so much for the continued support of this story - it's simply awesome!!


	20. Ben goes to watch Rey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben goes to the club to watch Rey work ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love and support you guys have given this silly little fic <3
> 
> I need to make an admission - I have no idea what goes on at adult entertainment 'strip' clubs at all, so I'm making it up as I go alone (obvs!) which is the beauty of fan fiction :)
> 
> Anyway I interrupt Kira's sleuthing and Maya's nastiness for a little bit of club fun - hope you like it as I wrote this on the fly in the middle of the night instead of sleeping. 
> 
> :o)

\---

‘So what did you make last night?’ Ben enquires as Rey pulls into a space in the gated parking lot at Ninka.

‘$156. It was a slow night. Jess only made around three-hundred and that was with private dances.’ She tells him, cutting the engine.

‘And that’s why you want to do private dances?’

‘I mean I don’t want to do them, but that’s where all the good money is. I make the most in tips from my routines but it’s nowhere near what the other girls make from routines and private dances.’ Rey explains, looking over at him as he sits there pondering, clearly thinking it through.

‘I want my own bedroom Ben. But I won’t do any private dances if you don’t want me to.’ She states and his head snaps round to look at her.

‘If you’re not okay with me doing them then I won’t do them.’ She clarifies.

‘Do you have to get…..naked?’ He asks, voice trailing off with a gulp at the end and Rey sighs softly.

‘No. I don’t have to get naked, but-’

‘I don’t like the sound of that.’ He grumbles, and Rey offers him a small, sorry smile in the dark.

‘-but I will be going topless.’

‘Topless? You didn’t with me.’ He garbles, clearly flustered.

‘No,’ she shoots him a wry smile, ‘instead I sat in your lap and tried to fuck you.’

Ben gives a half crooked smile, clearly still trying to process what she’s told him.

‘I can’t say I’m entirely comfortable with the idea of other men seeing your boobs, but I know how much having your own room means to you.’

‘Ben, I won’t do it unless you’re completely on board.’

‘But that’s the thing, I’ll never be on board.’

‘Then I won’t do the private dances.’ She states with a dismissive shrug.

‘But you need the money.’

‘If I start working four nights instead of three then I should be able to make enough money from tips for rent, utilities, college funds and other expenses that two teenage girls occur.’

‘Rey.’

‘I mean not all nights are as bad as last night. I think it was the weather to be honest-’

‘Rey!’ He practically shouts, and her jaw clamps shut, staring up at him.

‘You can do it.’ He says, a slight quiver in his voice.

‘What?’

‘The private dances.’

‘But I thought you said you aren’t okay with me doing them?’ Her brows furrow a little.

‘This isn’t about me.’

‘It is. Of course it’s about you. You’re my boyfriend Ben. Your support means everything. I’m not going to do anything you’re not happy with.’

‘Rey, I’m okay with it. Really I am. Just as long as nobody tries to touch you then I’ll be fine.’ He tells her

Rey looks at him quizzically, seeing that he’s got a slightly forced smile on his lips and she knows that he’s giving her the go ahead because he supports her.

‘They won’t get the chance.’

‘Huh?’ Ben shakes his head, not catching on.

‘They won’t get the chance to touch me. I didn’t raise two kids in the desert without knowing how to handle myself.’ She smiles proudly, while flashing him a wink as she throws off her seatbelt.

‘Are you deliberately trying to make me hard?’ Ben chuckles as he climbs out of the truck.

Rey can’t help but laugh.

\---

After bringing Ben through the staff entrance and introducing him to Finn and Rose properly, she heads to her dressing room with an agreement in place between them. She’d do a maximum of three private dances a night.

Just the thought of them makes nerves jangle in her belly.

‘Was that your hot stuff I saw you ushering down the corridor a minute ago?’ Jess teases as Rey dumps her bag on the floor at her station.

‘Ben.’ Rey states.

‘Whatever his name, he’s faf.’ Paige chimes in from her own chair, halfway through applying her eyeliner.

‘Faf?’ Finn questions as he steps into the dressing room.

‘Fit as fuck,’ Jess giggles, ‘come on Finn don’t tell me you’ve never thought that Poe was faf.’

Finn rolls his eyes as Jess and Paige titter like schoolgirls. Finn and the bar manager - Poe Dameron - have been hot and heavy dating for longer than Rey’s been at the club.

‘So, Rose took Ben to the table you asked to be reserved and Poe got him a drink.’ Finn tells Rey as she slips out of her leggings.

‘Thank you.’

‘Did you see how broad his shoulders are? And the height. I’d climb him like a tree.’ Jess continues, firing naughty little glances in Rey’s direction as she changes into her pole gear.

‘I can hear you, you know.’

‘You’re a lucky bitch Niima. A fucking lucky bitch.’ Paige sighs with a shake of her head and a wistful look in her eyes.

Rey doesn’t need them to tell her that. She knows it for herself just how lucky she is to have Ben.

\---

‘Introducing Daisy to the stage.’ Larma D’Acy announces into the mic as Rey takes a solidifying deep breath before striding purposefully to the middle of the stage.

Ben grips the half empty glass of bourbon and coke in his hand as he leans forward, eyes fixed on his girlfriend as the music begins to play and she begins to move.

It’s a new song and from what he can vaguely remember a different routine and outfit, but that means nothing to him as his eyes track her every move. Every arch, spin, twist, thrust, grind, watching all of it.

As both Rey and the song come to a stop he’s suddenly aware of all the men - and women - around him, applauding raucously, surging forward to cramp notes into the baskets around the foot of the stage while Rey soaks up the cheers.

Ben smirks to himself as he gets to his feet and pulls his wallet from his back pocket. As the crowd disperses he makes his way to the stage, pulling a crisp fifty out.

Their eyes meet as he drops the fifty into the basket, and Rey tries to hide the smile on her lips. ‘You were incredible Daisy.’ He snickers loud enough for her to hear and she fights the urge to roll her eyes at him.

As Ben turns to return to his seat Rey gives him a wink. Fuck, he needs another drink.

\---

Ben’s sipping from his glass of neat bourbon when Rose hurries over.

‘Hey Ben, Rey - I mean Daisy’s had a request for a private dance.’

‘Right.’

He knew this was going to happen. How could it not when his girlfriend is as hot as Rey is. Not to mention that sizzling performance, so who’d blame people for wanting to see her a bit more up close, but no more personal.

‘She wanted me to let you know.’

‘Thanks.’ He mutters behind the lip of his glass, taking a gulp of alcohol.

‘You can always watch if you like.  Put your mind at rest or whatever.’

‘What?’ He splutters, having to wipe his mouth with the back of his hand as he stares wide eyed at the young woman.

‘You can watch it on the CCTV in the security office with Snap if you want.’ She tells him impatiently, glancing around at the other patrons, seeing if she’s needed.

Ben takes all of one second to decide.

‘Okay.’ He replies, rising to his feet, clutching the glass.

‘Great. I’ll take you through.’ Rose answers.

As they make their way through the club, and now knowing what he does, Ben asks Rose a very important question. ‘Hey Rose, was there CCTV in the room-’

‘In the room where Rey gave you your private dance?’ She finishes for him, a naughty smirk on her lips.

‘Um, yeah.’ He mumbles, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand.

‘No. That room was out of order actually.  Rey knew that. The CCTV camera was broke. But it’s all up and running back to normal now. So no getting any dirty ideas.’ She teases, leading him to the security office.

‘I wouldn’t dream of it.’ Ben replies wickedly as Rey steps out of the nearby dressing room, now dressed only in red lace lingerie and less towering heels.

‘Hey.’ She smiles and Ben can practically see her blush beneath her heavy make up - she never wears that much normally.

‘Hi. I’m just going to go and get a birds eye view.’ He points at the half open door and Rey bites the inside of her cheek. There’s just something about the thought of Ben watching her dance for someone else that turns her on. It’s a feeling she doesn’t need right now, especially not between her legs.

‘I wouldn’t want some guy to get a better show than me.’ He purrs, stepping closer to her and her whole body heats up.

‘Oh it’s not a guy. Rey’s private dance is with a woman.’ Rose buts in.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Unbeta'd


	21. Rey admits the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been a while, I’ve been struggling with my mental health and some writers block, but hopefully this chapter is okay.
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos’ and comments 💗
> 
> 🙂

\---

‘Hey Snap, where’s Ben?’ Rey asks the moment she arrives at the threshold to the security room, finding her boyfriend isn’t there.

‘Oh um, he left. Watched about a minute, and when I turned around he was gone.’ Snap mutters as he glances over at her before his eyes return to the bank of monitors in front of him, watching diligently.

‘Do you know where he went?’ She enquires, a panicked feeling gnawing at her stomach.

‘Oh he’s out back.’ Snap replies, gesturing toward one of the screens.

‘Thanks.’ Rey mumbles as she turns on her heels and heads for the dressing room.

Once at her station she kicks off her heels and grabs her sweat pants, yanking the, on while politely answering questions from her friends and colleagues about her private dance.

She shoves her feet into her sneakers as she zips up her hoodie and makes a quick exit.

‘Hey you.’ Rey smiles as she opens the staff entrance door and steps out, finding her boyfriend sitting on the wooden bench next to it.

‘Hi.’ Ben mumbles, glancing over at her before ducking his head, shoulders slumped in on themselves.

‘Do you mind if I sit?’

‘Of course not.’

‘You okay? Snap said you walked out?’

Ben takes a deep breath before sighing, wringing his fingers together and looking down at his hands.

‘I’m sorry. I just couldn’t do it. I couldn’t sit there and watch you…….do _that_.’

Rey reaches up and runs her hand through his hair. ‘You don’t have to be sorry Ben. I get it. I do.’

‘But I-I I don’t want to be one of those jealous asshole boyfriends who try to tell their girlfriends what they can and can’t do.’ Ben grumbles, glancing over at her as she toys with his hair.

‘You’re not.’

‘But that’s the thing. I am.’ He sighs, again.

‘I don’t want you doing private dances Rey. It’s one thing you being on stage with the audience feet away, but it’s another thing them being so close to you. Where they can try and touch you. Where they can see your freckles. They’re my freckles to look at.’ He says sadly, his eyes shining with sorrow beneath the backlight as he glances at her.

‘Oh Ben.’

‘And don’t get me started about you going topless. It just makes my blood boil and my stomach churn. It makes me sick. So yes, I am a jealous asshole.’

‘Then you’re _my_ jealous asshole,’ Rey smirks and a crooked smile slants across his lips, before she adds, ‘but you really have nothing to worry about-‘

He goes to talk but Rey lifts her free hand to stop him.

‘Let me finish, please. You have nothing to worry about because I won’t be doing anymore private dances.’

‘You won’t?’ Rey shakes her head. ‘No.’

‘But-but what about the money?’ He asks, shifting to face her a little.

‘I’ll sort it, don’t worry. I’ve got some thinking to do. Weigh up my options. I know Amilyn is going to start doing private events, so maybe I can get in on those. Or maybe I’ll take on an afternoon shift. I’ve got to speak to Maz about the diner anyway. But I’ll sort it.’ She smiles softly.

‘What about your course?’

‘I haven’t forgotten that. I’ll make sure I can attend every week.’ She smiles happily.

That morning with some encouragement from Ben via text messages from his classroom she’d signed up to do a part-time plant science course.

‘And of course I’ve got to find time for you, and my sisters. I’ve got a lot to consider.’

‘You know I could always help out, financially I mean.’ Ben offers and Rey’s hand stills in his hair.

‘Ben-‘

‘It was only a suggestion.’

‘Thank you, but I’ll sort it.’ She resumes playing with his hair as they fall into a comfortable silence.

Rey shifts so her legs are stretched across his lap and her temple resting against his shoulder as she soothes him with rhythmic strokes of her fingers through his hair.

‘So, why have you changed your mind about the private dances?’ He enquires, breaking the silence as he runs his hand up and down her outer thigh while playing with her fingers.

‘It just felt wrong, you know. Almost like I was cheating.’ She replies sounding tired.

Ben considers her answer and turns his head slightly, a small smile on his lips.

‘Besides, you’re the only person who should to see my nipples.’ She snickers and Ben can’t help the chuckle he lets out.

‘Well other than my sisters, the girls and Finn.’ She smirks, lifting her head up as he turns his head fully to look at her.

‘Finn? Finn sees your nipples?’

‘Ben, Finn’s gay. He doesn’t care about my nipples. He’d probably been more interested in seeing yours.’ She grins cheekily.

He chuckles, leaning forward and pressing a tender kiss to her lips.

‘I should go back in. I need to get ready for group.’ Rey sighs sadly, enjoying this quiet time with Ben despite the hum of the club behind them.

‘Okay.’

‘Are you coming back in? Or are you going to stay out here?’

‘I think I’ll stay out here a little bit longer.’ Ben answers, an almost shy smile on his lips.

‘Okay. The door code’s 2187 when you want to come back in.’ She whispers, leaning closer and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

‘I’ll see you in there.’

‘I love you.’ Rey states while she gets to her feet.

‘Love you too.’ Ben smiles and winks up at her.

‘’And you tell Finn to keep his eyes off your nipples. They’re mine.’ He smirks at Rey who grins brightly as she slips back into the club.

‘There you are. I’ve got a customer who wants a private dance from Daisy.’ Rose comes hurrying down the corridor at Rey just as the door locks behind her.

‘Tell them I’m not doing it.’ Rey replies, heading for the dressing room.

‘Is this about Ben? Doesn’t he want you doing it? Because you know it’s your choice not his. He can’t tell you what to do. If you want to do it then you should do it.’ Rose rambles as she follows Rey into the dressing room.

‘No this isn’t about Ben. I don’t want to do it. It didn’t feel right.’ Rey answers as she kicks off her sneakers.

‘That’s because it was a woman. This one is a man.’

‘It doesn’t matter. I’m not doing it. Man or woman. I’m not doing any private dances. Not anymore.’ Rey declares, unzipping her hoodie.

‘No offence Rey, but I really wish you’d make your mind up. One minute you’re not doing them, the next you are, and now you’re not again. Make up your damn mind.’ Rose snaps with frustration as she glares at the younger woman.

‘Sorry.’ Rey offers, feeling bad for how she’s messed Rose about with her indecision.

Rose sighs, ‘I’m sorry too.’

‘Friends?’ Rey asks coyly and Rose smiles, letting herself be briefly wrapped into a hug by Rey.

‘Always.’

\---

‘So, the girls are going to camp tomorrow for a week, and the club is going to be shut all next week for a refit. That means I’m all yours every night for a week.’ Rey murmurs into Ben’s ear, nipping the lobe as she grinds against him.

‘Hmmm, aren’t I a lucky guy then?’ He whispers, hands gripping her thighs as he nuzzles her jaw with his nose.

‘That’s eight nights total.’ She purrs, hands slipping between their bodies and pulling at his belt buckle.

Ben doesn’t answer with words, instead he captures her lips with his own for a searing kiss, his hands coming up to cup her head, both of them groaning with hunger.

But then the sound of Ridin’ by Chamillionaire fills the truck and Rey springs back.

‘What the?’ Ben mutters as she yanks her phone from her hoodie pocket to find Bee-Bee is calling.

Rey coughs, her face flush as she presses to take the call, much to Ben’s clear surprise.

‘Hey Bee?’

‘Hi. I’m sorry to call you so late-’

‘No, it’s okay. What’s up?’

‘I just got a call from my mom. My grandma’s been rushed to hospital-’

‘Then you need to go.’ Rey interrupts as Ben watches her, able to hear both sides of the conversation.

‘Are you sure? I can stay till you get here.’

‘No, no. I’m sure, you should go straight away. I won’t be long.’ Rey states, giving Ben a sorry look and he nods in understanding.

‘Okay. Thanks Rey. And I’m sorry.’

‘You have nothing to be sorry about. You just go to your grandma. She needs you.’ Rey tells her before they end the call and Rey sits back in Ben’s lap, shoving her phone back into her pocket.

‘Sorry.’

He shakes his head, ‘It’s okay. Your friend’s grandmother is more important then me getting my leg over.’

Rey can’t help the chuckle that ripples from her throat as she awkwardly climbs back into the driver’s seat, with a rather rudely placed helping hand.

‘We’ve got all week from tomorrow.’ Ben assures her and she grins brightly at him, turning on the ignition.

‘You bet we have. And you never know I might not even let you out of bed.’ She quips with a saucy wink, reversing out of the parking spot as Ben chokes on his own spit.

‘Is that a threat or a promise?’ He croaks, her words clearly having an additional affect on his already aroused body.

‘We’ll see.’ Comes her purred reply, complete with wicked grin.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading 📖
> 
> Unbeta’d 
> 
> I hope it wasn’t too disappointing for those who were expecting Ben to watch Rey do her private dance, I just think this reaction is more fitting with the character of Ben I’m writing in this fic.
> 
> So Rey and Ben all alone for about a week, just what sort of things can they get up to? 😉😘


	22. Off to camp = Rey is free!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey sees off her sisters for camp. Ben surprises Rey. While someone finds out something about Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly I want to thank everyone for their understanding and support regarding my current struggle with my mental health - it really is much appreciated :)
> 
> Secondly I'm sure you're surprised by another chapter this week, however I took some time out and went to see How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, cried a bit and it helped let out some of feelings so much so that I was able to freely write this chapter and feel a sense of contentment with it. Today was a good mood sort of day.
> 
> And thirdly thank you for all the comments and kudos' - you all rock and I'll shut up now.
> 
> :o)

\---

‘Come on, you don’t want to be late. Maya!’ Rey huffs as she unloads the trunk of the truck, dumping Maya’s medium size suitcase on the floor, it weighs a tonne.

‘What have you got in here? You’re going for a week, not a month.’ Rey shakes her head as Maya slopes out of the front passenger seat, chewing gum, captivated by her phone.

‘I dunno, stuff.’ Maya replies with all the surliness of a teenager and Rey stops herself from rolling her eyes, or huffing out loud.

5 minutes.

5 minutes and she’s free of her sisters for a week. She feels bad about her own personal delight at the fact, reprimanding herself for being selfish, but she can’t help it. Those three times a year that the girls go to camp and she gets a week to herself are heaven sent, but she has to remind herself that she deserves a bit of time for herself.

‘Maya, can you get off your phone for one whole minute and take your bag. I’m not your butler.’

‘My what?’ Maya shrugs, glancing up at Rey.

‘Never mind. Just take your bag. Kira’s already got hers.’

‘Alright, alright. Jeez anyone would think you do everything.’ Maya huffs, grabbing the handle, her eyes once again zeroed in on her phone.

Rey lets out a sigh as she pushes the door to the trunk close.

About halfway down the parking lot Mrs. Marks is watching as Amadla hurries toward the coach and her waiting group of friends. Her hand is pressed to her chest and a tissue to her nose as if she were bidding her daughter off for war rather than a week at camp.

‘Hey mom, you never said that the twins’ sister is a stripper.’ Daniel Marks says as he steps in next to his mother.

‘What?’ Mrs. Marks snaps, turning in a mix of bewilderment and disgust.

‘Maya and Kira’s sister, over there,’ he points at where Rey is currently bidding her sisters goodbye with a hug, ‘she’s a stripper.’

‘And you know this how?’ Mrs. Marks demands, eyes narrowing at the trio.

‘I saw her there on Thursday night. She was dancing. She’s hot. I’d do her.’ Daniel muses, folding his arms over his chest as he leers at the now alone Rey.

‘You saw her take her clothes off?’

‘Well no. She was pole dancing, but she works at Ninka. Everyone knows it’s a strip club. Just because she wasn’t getting her tits out that night doesn’t mean she doesn’t normally.’

Mrs. Marks glares venomously at Rey, her jaw clenching and nostrils flaring, ‘And she has the audacity to expect me to look after her sisters while she’s taking her clothes off for money, and god knows what else. The cheek of it. She ought to be reported. Her in charge of children. It's disgusting. She'll be leading them astray, you mark my words. It'll be the strip club for them as well.’

‘Yeah that’s great and all, but can we go get breakfast. You did promise me.’ Daniel grumbles as the coach pulls out of the parking lot and the parents turn to leave.

‘Fine. I guess it can wait. For now.’ Mrs. Marks scoffs, shooting Rey a scathing look before flouncing over to the driver’s side and sliding in.

Rey doesn’t notice the daggers being fired her way. No she is too busy smiling to herself at the fact that she’s got the apartment all to herself for the next seven days. She could actually squee.

And so she does. As all the other parents and guardians leave the parking lot, she lets out a delighted little squeak.

‘I’ve heard that noise before.’

Rey spins round to find Ben leaning against the driver’s door with a smirk on his face.

‘Ben, what are you doing here? Anyone could see you.’ She asks, feeling her cheeks burn with embarrassment at her happy noise.

‘I thought I’d come and see you. Get our week together started early.’ He smiles, straightening up as Rey steps over to him.

‘Oh really? And who said I want to spend the whole week with you?’ She teases, reaching up and toying with the toggle of his hoodie.

‘Well if you don’t want sex whenever you want, then I’ll just-’

Rey cuts him off by rising onto the balls of her feet and pressing a hot kiss to his lips, her fingers curling into his damp hair.

‘Have you been running?’ She questions, pulling back and looking him over. And sure enough he’s wearing shorts and sneakers with his hoodie and t-shirt beneath.

‘Well you know, I’ve got to keep my stamina up. You see, I’m dating this hot little spitfire of a woman. She’s like infinity out of ten, the best pole dancer in the world, and I’m an old man, so I’ve got to keep up with her.’ Ben snickers, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her flush against his chest.

‘Oh, you’re not _that_ old.’ Rey smirks and Ben can’t help the peel of laughter that rolls from his lips. ‘Besides this _infinity_ out of ten thinks the old man is _more_ than capable of keeping up with her.’ Rey rambles, cheeks and neck flushing as she toys with the toggle.

Ben lets out a little chuckle, ‘you know, we’re really quite bad at this dirty, seductive talk aren’t we?’

‘And you call yourself an english teacher.’ Rey teases before he captures her lips for a brief kiss.

‘So, can I take you for breakfast?’

‘I’ve got rehearsal. Just because the club is shut doesn’t mean I can slack.’ She replies and Ben sighs, lips forming a pout.

‘Can’t you sack it off, just this once?’

Rey gives him her own pout as she shakes her head before breaking into a smile. ‘I can’t. But you know you’re more than welcome to join me.’

She’s expecting him to say no, given where she trains - his mother’s dance school. But to her surprise he agrees.

‘Okay.’

‘O-okay? You do know where it is I rehearse don’t you? Leia Organa’s Dance School.’ Rey stammers, looking up at him with shock.

‘Yeah I know.’ He replies with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

‘And you’re cool with seeing your mom?’

‘I’m not scared of seeing my mom Rey. Well, not much.’ He snickers good natured and Rey shakes her head.

‘Okay then. If that’s what you want, then let’s go. We can get breakfast after.’ She smiles happily as he steps away, jogging around to the passenger side and hopping in.

\---

Despite his proclamations earlier in the school parking lot Ben is skittish as he trails after Rey through the corridors of his mom’s dance school.

‘You could always stop by her office to say hi.’ Rey suggests as she watches him look back over his shoulder.

‘What? No, I’m okay. I don’t want to disturb her.’ He mumbles and Rey rolls her eyes.

They arrive at the door to the rehearsal room and she pauses.

‘Are you sure about this? Because these girls might just eat you alive.'

'I'm sure I can handle them.' He winks at her, pushing the door to the room open.

Rey hears the delighted girlish shrieks and yelps at the sight of her boyfriend as she takes a moment before following him inside, a smirk on her lips.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Unbeta'd
> 
> Q1 - uh oh, what do you all think Mrs. Marks will do with her new found info on Rey?  
> Q2 - let's be honest do we at all think Ben can handle the ladies at the rehearsal?  
> Q3 - Just what will the ladies of the club do to Ben?? All suggestions greatly received ;D lol


	23. Silly boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Ben handle Rey's friends and fellow club dancers? Can Rey handle them too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos' <3 you guys.
> 
> I've been grappling with this chapter, trying to make it fun and flirtatious and to get the balance right, I'm not quite sure I've managed it, but here it is all the same. Hope it doesn't suck too much!
> 
> :o)

\---

‘What’s Mr. Solo’s first name?’ Maya asks ideally as she plays on her phone.

‘I think my mom said it’s Ben or Benjamin.’ Amadla replies from the seat in front, turning around to look between the gap.

Kira, who is sat next to her twin, holds her breath, waiting for Maya to realise that Rey’s boyfriend Ben is Mr. Solo. Not that she knows it for definite, not yet at least, but she’s about 99% sure.

‘Huh funny. Rey’s boyfriend is called Ben too.’ Maya muses, pausing in thought for a moment and then it’s gone.

‘Maybe Mr. Solo is your sisters boyfriend.’ Amadla suggests, still peering through the gap.

Maya scoffs, ‘don’t be stupid. There’s no chance that Mr. Solo is Rey’s boyfriend. He’s way out of her league.’

Next to her Kira lets out a quiet sigh. She’s got a really bad feeling about all of this.

\---

The moment Rey walks into the room she realises she’d messed up. Not by taking Ben to rehearsal, but that she’s forgot they’re filming the new promos for the club today and she hasn’t brought the right clothes with her.

‘I knew you were tall and broad. And have big feet. But I didn’t realise you were so delicious.’ Jess purrs flirtatiously as she circles Ben, her fingertips lightly brushing over his hoodie.

His eyes trail after her, a bemused expression on his face as Rey rolls her eyes as she dumps her gym bag on the floor near the door.

‘You know he’s not a plaything.’ Rey smiles, folding her arms over her chest as Ben looks at her a little pleadingly. He said he could deal with them, so she’s going to let him, to an extent. He’s still her boyfriend after all.

‘No, he’s not my plaything but you certainly play with his thing.’ Jess smirks, shooting Rey a naughty wink.

Rey shakes her head, feeling a blush burning across her cheeks as Ben continues to stand there, blushing by the conversation.

‘Like a baby elephant’s trunk holding an apple isn’t it?’

‘Jess!’ Rey shrieks, eyes bulging as Ben’s mouth falls open.

‘What? That’s what you implied.’ Jess purrs again, enjoying watching her friend squirm with embarrassment.

‘I didn’t imply anything.’ Rey grits.

‘No but you told Leia he’s got a big dick.’ Paige joins in, much to Rey’s mortification, especially when she sees the gulp Ben gives and notices how red his ears are peeking out from his windswept hair.

‘And that he’s really good in bed. Wow this must be one hell of an ego boost for you.’ Jess looks up at Ben as bites his lips together, not even sure of what to say.

Rey was right. These girls are going to eat him alive.

‘Oh and didn’t she tell Leia that he likes to eat her out.’ Kaydel blurts out of nowhere and instantly seems to realise what she’d just said given how red she has gone while Rey gawks at her in stunned disbelief.

‘Whoa! Wow.’ Rey gasps.

‘Don’t worry Ben, Leia is one of the girls. She loves a girly gossip, especially about boys.’ Paige chirps, no clue whatsoever as to who Leia is to Ben.

‘And she’ll love you.’ Jess wink up at him.

He looks pleadingly at Rey, but she shrugs, a devilish smile on her lips.

‘Rey’s her favourite you see-’

‘Paige.’ Rey hisses.

‘What? Everyone knows it. We’re all cool with it.’ Paige replies with a shrug.

‘Anyway, Rey is Leia’s favourite. She always takes a keen interest in her. In fact she even was planning on setting Rey up with her son. That was until you came alone and scuppered her plan. But she’s happy for Rey. Just as long as you don’t hurt her. Because if you hurt her, it won’t be just Leia you’ll be dealing with. If you get what I mean.’ Paige stands right in front of him, eyeballing him with a hint of threat in her eyes and a smile on her face.

Ben nods. ‘I get it.’

‘Rey are you going to get changed or not?’ Jess claps her hands and turns her attention to the youngest of their group.

‘Um, I uh. I sort of forgot we were filming today.’ She mumbles, face flushing.

‘Rey.’ Jess sighs.

‘What? I’ve been busy-’

‘Yeah we can see what you’ve been busy with. Not that I can blame you. But still, this is important.’ Jess states.

‘I know, I’m sorry.’

Jess sighs again and takes a moment as the other girls stretch behind her, sending flirty winks and glances at Ben, who in turn ducks his head.

‘What are you wearing under that?’ Jess asks Ben and he flounders, blinking widely and looking over at Rey, who is watching on suspiciously.

‘Um, a t-shirt.’ He mutters, clearly confused.

‘Great. Take it off.’

‘What?’ Ben and Rey say in unison.

‘Come on. Take it off.’ Jess demands, clicking her fingers and now Rey steps forward.

‘He’s not taking anything off unless you tell us why.’

‘We’re filming the promos right? You need something to wear that isn’t that,’ she gestures to Rey’s training kit, ‘luckily for you I couldn’t decide on what shorts I was going to wear, so I bought a spare pair which you can borrow but you can’t wear that, so you need a different top. Ben has a top.’

‘Why can’t I just wear my sports bra and hoodie with the shorts?’ Rey questions and Jess huffs, folding her arms over her chest.

‘Because the promos aren’t for dance classes or exercise routines, they’re for the club. You need to show a bit of flesh. It needs to be enticing. Seductive. That’s what Holdo wants.’

‘And my t-shirt is going to be seductive?’ Ben mumbles.

‘Yes. You’ll see. Now please, can you take it off. I promise we won’t look.’ Jess smirks wickedly.

Ben looks at Rey, who looks at Jess, who looks pleadingly. Rey sighs, ‘okay.’

‘Fine. You can have my t-shirt.’

‘Yes!’ Jess claps her hands in delight.

Rey gives a slight shrug when Ben looks over at her. He lets out a deep breath as he unzips his hoodie. He pulls it off and hands it to Rey. His face is burning as he grabs the hem of his t-shirt and pulls it upwards, to the sound of wolf whistles and catcalls from the girls. Rey simply rolls her eyes.

‘You are one lucky lucky bitch Rey Niima.’ Jess sighs as she looks at Ben’s bare chest.

‘Yep, and he’s all mine.’ Rey sasses possessively as Ben exchanges his vest for his hoodie, giving her a smirk in the process.

‘Sorry it might stink a bit.’ He apologises and Rey takes a quick sniff of the t-shirt, it’s not too bad. In fact it barely smells of sweat, more of detergent, deodorant and Ben.

‘It smells of you. I like it.’ She answers with a small smile.

‘Right now Rey you switch your leggings for the shorts, change your hoodie for Ben’s t-shirt and then we’ll get your makeup done.’ Jess tells her as Ben pulls his hoodie back on.

He follows Rey over to the bench. She kicks off her sneakers as Ben sits down, still finding himself the center of attention when he looks up.

‘You know I did warn you.’

‘Huh?’

‘About the girls. That they’d eat you alive.’ She snickers quietly with a smirk as she pulls off her hoodie and revealing her toned abs, which Ben looks at appreciatively.

‘Hey, you.’ She chuckles, swotting at him.

‘What?’ He grins up at her.

‘Aw. You guys are just too cute.’ Jess coos as she steps over to join them, shorts in her hands.

Rey smiles as she accepts the shorts from Jess, who then steps away again, this time over to Rose and the sound system.

Ben only has eyes for Rey despite the OTT stretching of the other girls in their tiny shorts or skin tight leggings and bikini tops or crop tops, heels and knee pads. She gives him a flirtatious wink as she slowly takes off her skin-tight leggings, leaving her in just her panties and sports bra.

This time Rey receives the wolf whistles, causing her to giggle as Ben bites down on his bottom lip, feeling aroused by his scantily clad girlfriend wiggling her butt at her friends.

‘Hey you saucy little minx lets get you camera ready.’ Jess says as she walks back over as Rey pulls on the shorts.

Ben watches as Jess ties up his t-shirt just below Rey’s red sports bra before doing her makeup. Rey pulls on her knee pads and then her heeled ankle boots.

‘How do I look?’ She asks her boyfriend.

‘Sensational.’ He grins naughtily, eyes roaming over her body, lingering on all the exposed skin.

‘Right bitches. Let’s do this!’ Jess shouts gleefully.

They flood the dance floor and Rose presses play on the sound system.

‘Come on girls. Warm up.’ Jess shouts despite the confused expressions on the other girls faces.

‘Isn’t this that thong song?’ Tallie asks as Jess starts dancing on her own.

‘No this is the tongue song.’ Jess replies as eyes widen at the lyrics, especially Ben’s.

‘Come on ladies. Dance. It’s just a song about being eaten out. We all like that right? Eh Ben?’

‘Jess!’ Rey snaps, now she’s starting to lose her patience with her friends and their outrageous flirting with Ben.

‘What? You’re the one who said he likes going down on you. It’s nothing to be ashamed of Rey. I think it’s great. Not many guys enjoy having his head between your thighs, believe me. So when you find a hot guy who likes eating your pussy you should celebrate it and let him dine out.’ Jess declares, as Rey stands there white as a ghost and her eyes looking over Jess’ shoulder.

Ben - who had gotten to his feet, follows Rey’s gaze and all the breath leaves his body when he sees who she is looking at.

‘Hi mom.’

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Unbeta'd
> 
> It wasn't too bad was it?
> 
> Oh and the song at the end was Tongue Song by Stringz (but it comes up as Trina on YouTube) - a remix of Thong Song by SisQco.


	24. Mom.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben faces his mom. Awkward!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to leave a kudos or a comment <3 u all x Over 600 kudos is nuts <3 <3
> 
> I hope this chapter maintains the awkward.
> 
> :o)

—-

‘Hi mom.’ Ben croaks.

‘Hello darling. Fancy seeing you in here. Even though you know where my office is.’ Leia smirks and Rey gulps slowly, wishing the ground would do her a favour and swallow her up right about now.

‘Oh. My. God. He’s Leia’s son.’ Paige gasps as Jess pales.

‘Leia-‘

‘Oh Jess you don’t need to say anything else. Hearing you all discuss my son’s predilection for oral sex is quite enough.’ Leia snickers as Jess grimaces, face turning bright red.

‘Mom.’ Ben hisses as Leia walks forward.

‘Oh hush Ben. I already know far too much about your sex life than I would like as it is. Don’t I Rey?’ Leia comes to a stop in front of Rey, a mischievous twinkle in her eye as she folds her hands together.

‘I-I I can explain-’ Rey squeaks, shifting nervously on the spot.

‘Oh there’s nothing to explain. Maz told me everything,’ Leia smiles, ‘including about how you two had sex in her office when you were at work.’ Leia looks between Rey and then her son, a playful expression on her face.

Rey’s eyes practically bulge out of her head, flitting up to meet her boyfriend’s. Ben bites his bottom lip, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand with embarrassment.

‘We didn’t. I swear.’ Rey protests and Leia simply chuckles.

‘Oh my sweet girl, it’s not me you need to deny it to.’ Leia glances up at Ben, noting his bright red ears peeking through his windswept hair, and she smirks. ‘Although Maz was pretty sure. Perhaps you were hungry for something more than key lime pie?’ She adds so carefree and wickedly.

‘Mom! What the actual fuck?’ Ben barks to a backdrop of snickers from Rey’s colleagues, clearly enjoying this rather awkward and totally embarrassing floorshow.

‘Language Benjamin. I thought I brought you up better than that.’ Leia quips, that smirk still on her face.

He scoffs, but before he gets a chance to say anything Leia continues, ‘but then again your father has always had a potty mouth. And your uncle Luke, as much as he denies it. Not to mention your uncle Chewie.’ Leia says with a tut.

‘And what about you, huh? The dirtiest mouth of them all.’ Ben retorts, clearly overcoming his earlier shock.

‘Ben! How dare you. I am a respectable businesswoman not some some sort of foul mouthed hussy.’ Leia mocks.

‘Did you just say hussy?’ He smirks and Rey is simply standing there, eyebrows knitted together in confused bemusement at this whole interaction.

‘Never mind that. I came down here to see how you ladies were getting on with your filming.’ Leia turns her attention from her son to the group of ladies, expectancy in her eyes.

‘Oh um, we were just about to do the run through.’ Jess mutters.

‘Well don’t let us stop you.’ Leia replies, nodding towards her son, before she turns on her heels and steps over to Ben.

‘Sit.’ She nods towards the bench.

‘I’m not a dog you know.’ Ben grumbles as he trails after his mom over to the benches.

‘No, you’re my baby boy.’ She smirks as she sits down with all the poise and grace of a dancer.

Ben rolls his eyes as he takes the spot next to her, but only after she pats the bench, as Rose turns on the first of the tracks of their run through.

Leia looks up at her son, a warm, loving smile on her lips as she shuffles closer. She wraps her hands around his bicep and leans in towards him.

‘Mom. You’re so embarrassing.’ Ben tries to scald, but it comes out more like a soft chuckle, a smile pulling at his lips.

‘That’s what moms are for. Embarrassing their children. I didn’t do it enough when you were a boy, so let me make up for it now.’

Ben doesn’t say anything, simply rolls his eyes and shakes his head slightly, his lips remain curled into a small smile. He looks over at Rey, just as she looks over at him and their eyes meet. Grins spread across both their faces, before Rey looks away to pay attention to Jess.

‘You know, I’m happy for you. Truly I am. You deserve to be happy,’ Leia whispers loud enough for him to hear as she clutches his arm. ‘Rey’s a wonderful young woman. You’re lucky to have her.’

‘I know.’

‘And she’s lucky to have you.’ Leia adds, giving Ben a affection squeeze of the arm as he watches Rey adoringly.

The pair of them sit quietly, watching the run through of the chosen performances to be filmed, a proud smile on Ben’s lips at the central role Rey plays in both routines.

‘Phew is it getting hot in here of is it just me?’ Leia chuckles as she gets to her feet, giving the ladies a round of applause.

‘Thanks. So you liked it?’ Jess asks a little breathless as they take a water break.

‘Liked it. I loved it. You’re all such hot stuff. Don’t you agree Ben?’

‘Yeah. Yes. Sure. Yeah.' He stammers, biting his lips together, cheeks flushing.

‘Amilyn will love it.’

‘I sure hope I do.’ Amilyn declares as she strides into the room, lilac coloured hair and all.

She comes to a stop next to Leia.

‘Leia,’ she greets the older woman with a warm smile before noticing the man awkwardly sitting on the bench as the women around him take on some water and chat amongst themselves.

‘And is that little Ben Solo sitting over there?’

Ben gets to his feet, looking a little bashful as he steps over to the two women.

‘Hi auntie Amilyn.’ He mutters, hand running through his hair.

Rey jolts a little with surprise, mouthing the word “auntie” to herself as she switches her attention to her boyfriend.

‘Not so little anymore I see.’ Amilyn teases as she looks up the length of him and Leia lets out a husky laugh.

‘Come here and give your godmother a hug. I can remember the last time I saw you, you were such a lanky, awkward boy. But now, now you’re a man. Filled out in all the right places.’ She winks as Ben steps closer and she throws her arms around him, squeezing him tightly.

‘Careful Amilyn you might make a certain someone jealous, eh Rey?’ Leia says, winking at Rey who gives a weak smile.

Amilyn lets go of Ben and steps back, looking over at a fidgeting Rey.

‘Well, well, well, isn’t it a small world. So, tell me how did you two meet?’ She waves between Rey and Ben.

‘Um, at the club.’ Ben mumbles, looking down at his feet.

‘At the club? My club?’ Amilyn questions and Ben nods.

‘You should have told me you were there. I’d have given you the VIP treatment, after all isn’t that what godmother’s are for?’ Amilyn laughs.

‘Hmmm, I’m not quite sure taking your godson to adult entertainment club is really what your promise when you become a godparent Amilyn.’ Leia snickers, eyebrow quirked.

‘You don’t have to worry Amilyn, Rey already gave him the VIP treatment.’ Jess quips, receiving a glare from Rey.

‘Well all I can say is that you’re a very lucky boy Ben Solo, and don’t you forget it.’ Amilyn states and Ben looks over at Rey, a loving smile on his face. ‘I won’t.’

\---

They’ve finished filming the two promotional videos that will initial display on boards either side of the front door of the club, enticing in new patrons and reminding their existing ones of just how great the ladies of Ninka are.

‘Do you need your t-shirt back?’ She asks, wiping a towel over her forehead which is slightly glistening with tiny beads of sweat.

‘You keep it. It suits you.’ Ben flashes Rey a wink as he rests his hands on her waist, looking up at her.

‘I know it’s too late for breakfast but we could always grab some lunch of you’re up for it?’ She purrs, slightly swaying her hips.

‘With you going out dressed like that?’ He murmurs, eyes roaming over her body.

‘No silly, I’ll change into my yoga pants.’ Rey giggles and his eyes darken still, as if he’s recalling a pleasing memory.

‘I dunno. I’m not sure I fancy other guys seeing you in your yoga pants.’ Ben whispers, hand dropping from her hip and fingertips brushing lightly over the outside of her thigh, making her shudder.

‘Ben, not here. Not with your mother in the room.’ Rey scalds behind her faint smile and red cheeks.

‘Then maybe we skip lunch and go back to mine.’

‘Actually I need to go home and change. I can’t go walking around in tiny shorts or yoga pants now, can I?’

‘Who said anything about walking around?’ Ben quips before he presses his face to her belly, whiskers from his unshaven chin scratching as he presses hungry kisses to her soft skin.

Rey lets out a loud giggle, ‘Ben, stop!’ She grabs his head and pushes him back, but not before the other’s have noticed.

‘Ben put her down. There’s a time and place, of which this is neither.’ Leia states, shaking her head.

He huffs out a breath, leaning back against the wall, his hands still comfortably on Rey’s hips, eyes trailing over her body before they drop into his lap, letting her go so she can get sorted for them to leave.

‘So, what are you girls up to tonight now that the clubs closed?’ Amilyn enquires from her position behind Rose’s laptop, already assessing the footage.

‘We should go out. Go to a club? Have a few drinks, have a little dance. What do you say?’ Jess suggests excitedly, looking around at Paige, Rose, Tallie and Kaydel - the other girls having already left.

‘I’m up for it.’ Paige replies instantly.

‘I’m in.’ Rose pipes up from behind her laptop.

‘Sure. It’s been ages since I’ve been to a club that isn’t Ninka.’ Tallie answers.

‘Okay, yeah.’ Kaydel nods in agreement and all eyes turn to Rey.

‘Um.’ She mumbles, looking up from her gym bag to her boyfriend.

‘What? You don’t need to ask my permission.’ He chuckles.

‘I know but with the girls away I thought, you know?’ Rey mutters, face flushing as she shrugs.

‘Ben can come too. He can be our bodyguard.’ Paige says.

‘We could ask Finn and Poe as well. I know they’ll be up for it.’ Rose adds, stepping out from behind the table as Amilyn and Leia exchange smiles.

‘And you could ask Snap.’ Tallie winks over at Jess, who scoffs.

‘Great, so shall we say Cloud City at eleven?’ Jess proposes, receiving nods of agreement.

\---

With their evening scheduled Jess, Paige, Tallie and Kaydel file out of the room, followed by Rose and her equipment chatting away to Amilyn about the promo videos, leaving Rey, Ben and Leia.

‘Ben why aren’t you wearing a shirt?’ Leia’s brows furrow when she sees an expanse of bare chest as he leans down for her to hug him.

‘Oh, Rey’s wearing it.’ He replies in his mother’s embrace and Leia glances over at Rey, who ducks her eyes, feeling all warm and fuzzy inside at the sight before her.

‘I won’t ask why.’ Leia snickers as Ben straightens up.

Leia steps over to Rey and pulls the young woman into a warm embrace of her own. ‘He’s lucky to have you.’

‘I heard that.’

‘You were supposed to.’ Leia shoots her son an admonishing look as she lets Rey go.

‘You’re lucky to have one another. And I didn’t even need to do a thing.’

‘Yeah we heard that you were planning to set us up.’ Ben smirks with a cocked eyebrow, arms folded over his chest.

‘That’s because I have a knack for knowing who belongs together,’ Leia ribs, grabbing both their hands, ‘and you two were made for each other.’

‘Mom.’ Ben complains softly, feeling the tips of his ears heat up.

‘You know I’m only speaking the truth.’ Leia shrugs as she drops their hands and takes a couple steps towards the door.

‘See you soon. Maybe for dinner one night?’ Leia looks at her son hopefully, ‘I know your father would be happy to meet Rey.’

‘Oh, I bet he would.’ Ben scoffs with an eye roll, before adding ‘we’ll see.’

‘Okay. Well let me know.’ Leia concedes, stepping towards the door.

Just as she’s about to leave she stops and turns, ‘oh and no funny business in here you two.’

‘Mom!’ Ben snaps.

‘What?’ Leia cackles as she disappears down the corridor.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Unbeta'd
> 
> Hope you liked it?


	25. Stumble fumble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben have some alone time but it doesn't quite go to plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the continued support of this fic, it means a lot <3

\---

They stumble through the door to Rey’s apartment. She drops her gym bag on the floor as the door clicks shut behind them. Their lips and hands are all over one another, kissing and touching desperately.

Rey wraps her arms around his neck and practically climbs him like a tree as he presses her back against the closet opposite the front door.

‘Ben!’ Rey giggles, feeling the doors begin to cave inwards behind her.

‘Where’s your room?’ He asks between hot kisses to her neck, hands cupping her butt, squeezing the cheeks.

Rey pushes back and drops to her feet, a beaming grin on her face as she takes his hand and leads him across the apartment. But before they get very far he tugs her back to him, again pressing hungry kisses to her mouth.

‘Come on.’ Rey pants against his lips, taking hold of his hand once more.

Ben unzips his hoodie on their way to her bedroom, but the moment he crosses the threshold he freezes, eyes widening with surprise, dropping Rey’s hand. She turns around to face him, unzipping her own hoodie, but her hands come to a stop.

‘Ben?’

‘Sorry.’ He mumbles, looking at the hanging pocket photo gallery on the wall between the single bed and the bunk beds, seeing the smiling faces of her sisters and their friends, all of them his students, staring back at him.

‘Hey. You okay?’ Rey asks softly, stepping closer to him, brushing her fingers over his hand, drawing his attention to her.

‘Yeah. Yeah I’m okay.’ He nods, giving her a shy smile as she closes the remaining distance between them.

Rey pushes his hoodie from his shoulders as she kisses along his neck and down his chest, her hands moving to the string of his shorts. But Ben can’t stop looking over at the photos and it all feels wrong, dirty for them to be doing this in the room her sisters, _his_ students, sleep in.

‘Rey stop.’ He grits, looking down at her and finding her on her knees, fingers slowly pulling down his shorts as she kisses his navel.

She looks up at him, brows furrowing and lust filled eyes brimming with concern.

‘Ben, are you okay?’

‘I’m sorry. I-I I can’t…….not…...not.’ He gestures toward her sisters beds.

Rey bites her lips together, rising to her feet and nodding to herself. ‘Okay.’

‘Sorry.’ He stammers, straightening his shorts out, face pale yet his ears burning red.

Rey smiles, pressing her hand to his bare chest. ‘It’s okay. I get it. I do. I should have thought.’

‘It’s just…..’ He trails off, gesturing toward the beds once again.

‘Ben, you don’t have to explain. Really I get it, I do. It’s weird. You know my sisters, and you don’t want to, you know, do _it_ here. With their stuff around.’

‘Sorry.’

‘Ben you don’t have to keep apologising. I get it.’

He sighs, looking around the room once again, eyes wide with a hint of fear and trepidation.

‘Why don’t you go wait in the living area while I get changed.’ She offers, giving his chest a pat.

‘Sure. Okay.’ He nods, leaving the room after scooping up his hoodie from the floor.

Rey sighs as she looks around the room. She really needs get a bigger place. She needs to get own room. She steps over to the wardrobe and skims through her third. She needs to find something to wear later.

Her eyes fall on the dress that she wore when she first met the girls from the club. It was an impulse buy. She’d just started working for Maz and she’d insisted that Rey have a night out. She’d protested, but Maz offered to look after Kira and Maya. Rey had relented. But the only problem was that she had nothing to wear and it was nearly closing time.

She brought the first suitable dress that she found that fitted and a pair of cheap shoes.

Now looking at the dress and the shoes she decides that it’s quite frankly tacky and really not her at all. She doesn’t want to go out with Ben looking so cheap and nasty. Which means she needs to buy a new dress and shoes.

Rey chews her bottom lip, deep in thought, thinking about how much money she can spare on a dress and heels for just one night. But when she looks back at the dress in her hands, there’s no two ways about it she needs to go shopping.

\---

‘I’m just going to grab a shower, I need to go dress shopping after we have lunch, if that’s okay with you?’ Rey enquires, stepping out of her bedroom and finding Ben sat at the table, twiddling his thumbs.

‘Of course.’ He replies and she can see that he’s still on edge, eyes flitting around the apartment, constantly being reminded of her sisters.

‘You can join me if you like?’ She purrs flirtatiously as she steps in behind him, wrapping her arm around his chest and pressing a kiss to the back of his neck.

His brows furrow, ‘Shopping? Sure.’

Rey sighs softly, rolling her eyes at his misunderstanding. ‘I meant the shower.’

‘Oh. Oh! Um…..,’ he gulps, looking around the apartment.

‘It’s okay. I get it.’ She smiles sympathetically.

‘I should uh......., go. I need to get a shower too, and changed.’

‘Okay.’

Ben gets to his feet and presses a quick kiss to her lips before heading for the door.

‘I’ll pick you up in an hour, yeah?’

Rey nods, a small smile on her lips as she watches him leave.

Once the door is shut she looks around the apartment and sighs. She can see why he was desperate to get out of there. Why he wouldn’t have sex with her there. Her sisters are everywhere in the apartment. Photos. Schoolbooks. Clothes. There’s next to nothing of herself. It’s almost as if she doesn’t even live there. Just Maya and Kira.

Something really needs to change, and soon. She’s put it off long enough. If she needs to dip into her savings to do so, then so be it. But it’s got to be done.

\---

An hour later Rey bounds through the door to the building, hurrying down the steps and path towards Ben’s car, a bright smile on her face.

She dives into the passenger seat, presses a hurried kiss to Ben’s lips and looks at him with bright wide eyes.

‘What?’ He shakes his head, confused.

‘I’ve made an appointment to look at an apartment.’ She tells him, giddy with her enthusiasm.

Ben nods, a smile cracking across his lips. ‘Wow, that’s great.’

‘It’s only a two bed but it’s start.’

‘When’s the appointment?’

‘Monday morning. So I was wondering, given that you’re off this week-’

‘If I’d go with you for the viewings? Of course I will.’

‘Great. That’s great. Thank you.’

‘You don’t have to thank me Rey. I’m happy to go with you. To make sure it’s the right place for you and your sisters.’

Rey smiles softly, leaning in and pressing her lips to his once more. What starts off as a sweet, tender kiss soon turns into a more passionate affair. But soon Ben pulls back, a chuckle on his lips.

‘Come on you. We need to get you fed, and to find you a dress for tonight.’ He winks, causing her to giggle.

‘And shoes.’ She laughs as he pulls out of the parking space.

\---

After lunch they head out to find Rey a dress.

Rey is impressed with Ben’s patience when they enter the fourth store of the afternoon. He trails after her, fingers brushing over the fabrics as she asks his opinion here and there, holding up a dress in front of her and gauging his reaction. She wants to look good for herself, but she also wants to look good for him. Especially with the stunted fumble earlier.

‘What about this one?’ Rey asks, taking a black mesh and sequin dress from the rail and holding it in front of her.

‘Nice. I like it.’ He replies, eyes roving over the dress, a smirk on his lips. ‘It’s sorta short.’

‘I’ll try it.’ She tells him before turning back stepping away to the rail on the other side.

‘Rey.’

Rey turns round to find Ben holding up the same dress in her hands, only this one is white with rose gold sequins. She falls in love in an instant.

‘That’s it. That’s _the_ dress.’ Rey announces, rushing forward, fingers skimming over the dress, eyes drinking it in.

She takes the dress from him, shoving the one’s she’d already chosen into his arms, eyes not leaving the dress as she heads for the back of the store and the changing rooms.

Ben follows with the others, not sure if she still wants to try them and hovers nervously outside, ducking his head when he meets the questioning gaze of one of the sales clerks. It’s not long before he hears a small cough behind him and spins around.

‘Wow! Wow.’ Ben gasps at the stunning vision before him.

Rey looks sensational in the white long sleeved dress. It hugs her body perfectly, skimming her thighs and setting off her natural tan.

‘Rey you look incredible. Spectacular.’ He stammers, shaking his head, eyes travelling over her body.

‘You look beautiful.’ He smiles, a look of pure love in his eyes.

‘Thanks to you. You found it.’ She points out.

‘No, no. This is all you.’ He murmurs, stepping forward and capturing her lips with his own and bringing his hands to her waist, then realising that he’s still holding the other options.

‘So you won’t be needing these then?’ He chuckles, looking down at the bundle draped over his arm.

Rey scrunches up her nose and shakes her head, ‘I don’t think so. But I will be needing some heels.’ She tells him with a twinkle in her eyes.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Unbeta'd
> 
>  
> 
> [ Rey's dress](https://www.prettylittlething.com/freyana-rose-gold-sequin-detail-long-sleeve-bodycon-dress.html)


	26. Cloud City part I

\---

‘There he is, my little starfighter.’ Lando Calrissian chuckles as he steps forward, arms open wide and a happy grin on his face.

‘Hey uncle Lando.’ Ben smiles as he is enveloped in a hug.

‘How’ve you been buddy?’ Lando asks as he pulls back, looking up at his godson.

‘I’m good. And thank you for this. Getting us in the VIP. You really didn’t have to.’ 

‘Of course I had to, you’re my only godson. One day all this will be yours.’ Lando gestures to the club. Ben briefly glances around before ducking his head, he doesn’t want to think about that.

‘Yeah. One day in the far off future maybe.’

‘No so far off. None of us are getting any younger.’ Lando points out and the two men slip into a moment of reflection.

‘But enough about that, I want to meet this girl of yours.’

Ben can’t help but smile at the mention of Rey, and he feels a blush tinge his cheeks and is thankful for the fact that they’re in a club.

‘Sure.’

‘Has Han met her yet?’ Lando enquires as Ben leads his godfather to the couch that had been reserved for his party, well Rey’s party.

‘No, not yet. But my mom has.’

Lando lets out a delighted chuckle. ‘Ha, that old rogue won’t be happy I met his future daughter-in-law before him.’ 

‘Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up there. No one’s talking marriage and all that. We’ve only been together for like a month, if that.’

‘So. What’s that matter? When you know, you know, you know.’ Lando shrugs, as if none of it’s a big deal. But what would the eternal bachelor know about that level of commitment.

‘I know.’ Ben mutters, just as they arrive at the couch where Rey is sat sipping her drink.

‘Hey you.’ Ben smiles as he perches on the armrest, brushing his hand over her back.

Rey beams up at him.

‘I want to introduce you to someone.’ Ben tells her, getting to his feet and gesturing to the older man standing just behind him.

Rey gets to her feet, a warm smile on her lips.

‘Rey, this is my godfather Lando Calrissian,’ Ben says, taking her hand and guiding her forward, ‘uncle Lando, this is Rey. My girlfriend.’ 

Lando steps forward, a smile on his handsome face, and he offers his hand. Rey glances at Ben, who gives her a tiny nod and she gives Lando her hand, letting out a little giggle as the club proprietor presses a kiss to her knuckle.

‘My, my, my you are a beauty. It’s a pleasure to meet you Rey.’

‘And you. And thank you for letting us be in the VIP section, it’s wonderful. You really didn’t have to.’ Rey replies as Lando releases her hand.

‘Yet I wanted to. Anything for my little starfighter.’ Lando winks at his godson while Rey quirks an eyebrow.

‘Little starfighter?’ Rey snickers looking at her boyfriend.

‘It’s nothing.’ 

‘It’s not nothing. You loved me calling you that when you were a kid.’

‘Which I am not anymore, if you haven’t noticed.’

‘Oh no I’ve noticed. You’re all man now. Not like when you were two years old and that one time I turned up in the middle of bathtime-’

‘No-one needs to hear this.’ Ben mumbles to himself.

‘-and you sprinted out of the room butt naked right into my arms, screaming “unca Wanwo”.’ Lando chuckles goodnaturedly, winking up at his godson.

‘You really had to tell that one didn’t you?’ Ben shakes his head, but there’s a ghost of a smile on his full lips.

‘Oh my god, that’s adorable.’ Rey is grinning with delight at the story.

‘I got plenty more where that came from.’ Lando laughs at Ben’s expense.

‘Okay, that’s enough of that. No-one needs to hear those.’ 

‘I do.’ Rey chirps and Ben pouts at her.

‘What? I want to hear more about little starfighter running around butt naked.’ Rey teases and Ben grabs her around the waist, pulling her towards him.

‘Oh really.’ He murmurs, holding her close.

Rey nods, ‘oh yeah.’

Ben captures her lips in a searing kiss that is only brought to an end by the “whooooo” of his godfather.

‘You know this isn’t that sort of establishment, right?’ Lando jests as Ben blushes, pressing his lips together.

Lando claps his hands together, a happy smile on his face as he watches Ben and Rey, they can barely take their eyes off each other. They remind him of another couple he knows.

‘Well, I’ve taken up enough of your time. I’m sure this beautiful young woman would sooner be out on the dancefloor than up here talking to me. So I am going to take my leave and let you do what you came here to do. Have a good time.’ Lando takes a step back.

‘Thank you once again uncle Lando.’ 

‘No worries,’ Lando winks once more, ‘it was lovely to meet you Rey.’

‘And you.’ Rey replies before Lando leaves them alone.

‘He’s nice.’

‘Yeah, he is.’ Ben agrees, still holding Rey by the waist and swaying her slightly.

‘So, do you care to dance?’

‘I thought you were never going to ask.’ Rey sasses, sashaying off with Ben trailing behind her.

\---

Ben’s hand is resting low on her navel as Rey sways her hips, held close against her boyfriend as they dance. They’ve been practically joined at the hip for the past hour, not even her friends could break them apart. They’re simply too engrossed by one another.

‘Would you two get a room!’ Poe calls with a grin on his face as he moves closer to Rey and Ben.

Rey sticks her tongue out at her friend before pulling away from Ben, turning to face him.

‘I’m going to get a drink. Do you want one?’ She grips his arms, leaning in toward him so he can hear her.

‘I’m okay thanks. But I’ll come with you.’ Ben replies, but is stopped by a couple of arms grabbing him and pulling him back.

‘No, you can stay here, dance with us.’ Jess laughs, leaning in towards Ben along with Paige.

Rey flashes him a smile as he pouts at her, but she doesn’t save him, instead she chuckles as she steps away, heading through the ocean of people for the bar.

\---

‘Rey. It is Rey right?’ A young man asks from next to her.

‘Um-’ She mumbles, looking at him blankly.

‘Sorry I’m Daniel. Daniel Marks. My sister Amadla is friends with your sisters.’ He explains.

‘Right, sorry. Yes. Hello.’ 

‘No worries, we’ve never actually met. But your sisters speak about you when they come over.’

‘Nothing good I imagine?’

‘Oh no, no they’re really nice about you.’

Rey laughs, ‘for some reason I don’t believe you. But thank you.’

Daniel smiles and tugs his wallet from his back pocket, ‘um, can I get you a drink?’ 

‘Oh, um I’m,’ she gestures to the band on her wrist which signifies that she’s a VIP and therefore her drinks are free.

‘Right, okay. VIP. Wow.’ Daniel nods as Rey stands there next to him, them falling into an awkward silence. ‘So, are you here with anyone?’ he asks hopefully.

‘My boyfriend and some friends. You?’ 

‘My friends bailed on me. Lightweights.’

‘And they left you here, on your own?’ 

‘I wanted to stay.’ Daniel nods.

Just then the barman steps over and they place their orders. They stand in silence for a minute before the barman brings over their drinks and Daniel pays for his beer.

Rey turns around just as Ben steps up to her, startling her a little.

‘Hey!’ She gasps, eyes widening with surprise, which turns into worry as Daniel turns around, looking up at Ben.

‘Hi you.’ Ben smiles, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to her lips.

‘Oh, um Ben this is Daniel Marks. His sister Amadla is friends with Kira and Maya.’ Rey explains, giving him a wide eyed look with a slight nod of her head towards the other man.

‘Hi, I’m Ben. Rey’s boyfriend.’ Ben introduces himself, offering the other man his hand in greeting.

‘Nice to meet you Ben.’ Daniel replies as he shakes Ben’s hand.

‘Well, I’m just going to go the gents,’ Ben tells them, pointing over his shoulder. ‘It was nice meeting you Daniel.’ 

‘You too Ben. You too.’ Daniel says with a sneer on his lips as he watches Ben step away.

‘Anyway I should get back to my friends.’ Rey mutters, downing her water and turning to return the empty glass to the bar.

‘You know I recognise your boyfriend.’ 

\---


	27. Cloud City part II

\---

‘You know I recognise your boyfriend.’

Rey places the glass on the bar, gulping heavily and taking a breath before slowly turning around to find Daniel standing there with a smug expression on his face.

‘Oh.’

‘I didn’t know that Ninka allowed it’s dancers to fuck the customers.’ Daniel smirks, folding his arms over his chest, bottle of beer still resting in his hand.

Rey doesn’t say anything. Instead she simply stands there, breathing evenly despite the rising anger and nausea in her stomach, hopefully sporting a blank face and not giving anything away.

‘But then again what do we expect from women who are no better than hookers.’ Daniel snickers nastily, stepping closer to her, sneer on his lips and head slightly tilted, giving her a once over.

Rey meanwhile lets her hands curl into fists, and she is using every tiny shred of willpower not to punch the arrogant smirk of his face. She exhales sharply through her nose, jaw tensing a little.

‘What do your sisters think about your _occupation_? Are they proud? Or don’t they know?’ Daniel is goading her and she knows it, but it doesn’t stop the slight flaring of her nostrils as he watches her closely.

‘They don’t know do they?’ He grins, looking entirely too proud of himself.

But little does he know that of course her sisters know that she works as a pole dancer. How could they not? It’s not like she could go out three nights a week in sweatpants and a hoodie, yet come home covered in glitter and smelling of smoke, sweat and alcohol.

Not only that but they’d met the girls and Finn and Poe. It would be hard for them to be around her colleagues and not to find out the truth about her job. So she’d been upfront with them a long time ago. They accepted it, but none of them really talk about it.

Yet she’s not about to tell him that. Let him dig his own grave. For now at least.

‘Oh dear. Just imagine what they’ll say when they find out that you take your clothes off for money. That your own boyfriend pays you to strip for him.’ He sneers, leaning in closer, eyes twinkling with wickedness.

Rey has heard enough. She’s not going to be insulted anymore. She pushes her shoulders back, straightening her back causing Daniel to lean back, eyes flitting a little.

‘Not looking so confident now are you?’

Daniel’s brows furrow together, stepping back and gulping.

‘For your information my sisters know exactly what I do for a living. They are entirely aware that I am a pole dancer, not a stripper. And they support me, one hundred percent. As for Ben, he doesn’t pay me to take my clothes off. He doesn’t need to. He’s my boyfriend. I do that for him, willingly.’ Rey states clearly, voice laced with venom.

Daniel goes to speak, but Rey’s on a roll. She’s not going to let him try to talk his way out of this, or throw a load more accusations at her.

She cuts him off, ‘And don’t even think of trying to throw more insults because I know the owner and I can get you kicked out just like that.’ she clicks her fingers, not even looking at him as she turns to face the bar.

Daniel’s mouth falls open, shocked and awed as e makes a series of whimpering garbled sounds, floundering like a fish before he deposits his not yet finished bottle of beer on the bartop and scrambling away.

‘Can I get a jack and coke please.’ Rey asks as the bartender steps over.

‘Make that two.’ Ben adds from behind her and she feels his hand brush down her arm and a kiss pressed to the back of her head.

‘You on the hard stuff.’ He snickers, squeezing into the space that Daniel had just vacated and she gives him a deadpan look.

‘Where’s your friend gone? The one with the creepy mother.’ He smirks, leaning against the bar, looking at her and his eyes narrow at how tense she’s standing.

‘I don’t know and I don’t care.’ She bites, accepting the drink that’s placed in front of her and downing it in one, grimacing at the taste.

‘Rey? What’d he do?’ Ben questions, straightening up and resting his hand gently on her arm.

She scoffs, ‘he basically called me a prostitute. Said that you pay me. And threatened to tell the girls about my job. Which they already know all about I might add.’

‘He did what?’ Ben spits, anger clear on his face.

‘It’s fine-’

‘Rey, it’s not fine. He can’t get away with talking to you like that. Where is he?’ Ben grits and Rey sighs, putting her hand on his arm.

‘Babe it’s fine. He’s gone.’ She tells him as he looks around the bar, trying to spot Daniel Marks.

‘He had no right talking to you like that.’ He huffs, taking a sip of his jack and coke.

‘No, he didn’t but he did anyway. And now it’s done. And he’s gone. And I want to dance.’

Rey takes Ben’s drink from his hand and downs it, slams the glass on the bartop, grabs his hand and pulls him towards the dance floor.

\---

It’s hot and sweaty on the dance floor as Rey grinds back against Ben, her fingers running through his tousled hair as he kisses her neck, one hand on her hip and the other indecently low on her navel. She tilts her head back, resting it against his shoulder as her eyes flutter close, letting the beat of the music pulses through her veins.

A short while later Rey’s simmering anger turned arousal hasn’t lessened, if anything it’s only burning hotter. She turns to face Ben, pressing against him, nose and lips nuzzling against his neck, hands roaming over his chest.

‘Let’s get out of here.’ She says into his ear, licking the shell of his ear.

\---

They barely make it through the door before Rey is yanking off Ben’s jacket that he’d given her to wear against the cold late autumn night and throwing it on the ground.

‘Hey.’ He yelps, but his protests are short lived when she pins him up against the wall, lips on his and hands swiftly moving to his belt.

‘Bed. Now.’ Rey orders, ripping her mouth from his, her whole body alive with desire and sensations.

She grabs his hand and all but drags him through his apartment to his bedroom, pushing him down onto the bed once inside. Ben’s mind is a whirl of lust and hunger as he shuffles further onto the bed, undoing his pants but pausing when he realises that Rey is sliding her thong panties down her legs.

Rey smirks wickedly as she sees the wide-eyed look on Ben’s face, cheeks flushed pink, lips kiss swollen and watching her intently.

‘You like what you see?’ She purrs and Ben nods, very responsive despite the drinks that they’d enjoyed courtesy of his godfather.

A wolfish grin spreads across her face as she climbs onto the bed, crawling up Ben’s body before stopping at his hips.

‘And what do we have here?’ She murmurs, reaching down between their bodies, fingertips brushing over his still covered cock.

Ben lets out a little whine, bucking into her hand as she licks her lips triumphantly.

‘Is this all for me?’

Ben’s eyes rolls back, lids fluttering close as his jaw slackens while Rey teases him through his underwear with her light touches, and while watching Ben enjoy her teasing she’s got an ache that simply won’t go away this way.

She pulls Ben’s cock from his pants and his eyes dart open, looking up at her, their eyes lock as she lines him up with her entrance. Rey bites down on her bottom lip as she lowers herself onto him, taking him inch-by-inch, their shared moans echoing around the room.

Rey doesn’t go easy on Ben, riding him hard, taking her pleasure from him, leaving him barely hanging on as he grips her hips and watches her fuck him, failing to meet her pace with his own thrusts and settling for what he can get.

With her hands pressed against his half exposed chest from where she’d hastily popped open a couple of the buttons Rey hits her climax, practically screaming with ecstasy, as her hips falter.

She’s panting hard as Ben continues to thrust up into her until he reaches his own release, spilling into her. When he’s done Rey slumps forward, sated and satisfied, breathing hard and licking her lips, eyelids heavy.

‘You okay?’ Ben mumbles hoarsely.

‘Yeah,’ she sighs contentedly, ‘you?’

Ben nods, grunting in agreement as he wraps his arms around her, holding her close as he presses a kiss to the top of her head.

‘I gotta go pee.’ Rey mutters, turning her head and pressing a kiss to his flush chest before she extracts herself from his hold.

Rey wobbles when her feet hit the carpet, giggling at the fact that she’s pretty much fully dressed, and still wearing her heels.

‘What?’ Ben grumbles, sounding tired.

‘Nothing. I just love you.’ She smiles softly, looking at him adoringly as he lifts his head.

‘Love you too.’ Ben winks lazily at her sounding beat.

\---


	28. Yoga pants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all the comments and kudos’ (over 650!! 💗)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this more smutty than plot chapter 🙃

—-

‘Holy fuck.’ Ben gasps breathless as he yanks the earpods from his ears, eyes wide and focused only on one thing.

Rey grins to herself, wetting her lips before purring, ‘do you like what you see?’

‘Like it? I love it.’

Rey lets out a giggle as she drops into cat cow pose from downward facing dog. She gives a teasing little wiggle of her ass, biting her lips together as Ben lets out a groan. Cock twitching in his shorts. 

‘Are you trying to kill me?’

‘Now why would I do a thing like that?’ She sasses, rounding her back toward the ceiling.

He doesn’t answer, simply snickers as he steps over to the small side table and places his airpods, keys, phone and water bottle down. Rey can feel his eyes on her, burning into the bare skin of her back and she resists the urge to look back over her shoulder at him, to see what she imagines is a dumbstruck expression.

Rey’s brows pinch together when she doesn’t hear him move behind her, no rustling of clothes, no footsteps, not even the heavy breathing he walked back in with after his run. He’s as quiet as a mouse. But she can still feel his eyes on her, taking her in.

‘Whatcha doing back there?’ She enquires, her interest piqued.

‘Just watching you.’ He murmurs lowly and Rey’s breath catches in her throat as sensations surge through her body.

‘You can join me if you want.’ She offers, licking her lips and feeling her panites begin to grow damp.

‘It’s not yoga I want to do.’ He purrs and she lets out a shuddering breath.

‘Oh.’ She lets out on a breath, gulping at how airy she sounds, simply from him just looking at her.

‘What do you want to do then?’ She asks, hungry for the answer as her skin begins to burn with desire.

Ben snickers softly and she knows that he’s smirking. She hears it in his voice as he tells her exactly what he wants to do.

‘I want to kneel behind you. Peel off your yoga pants. Pull down your panties. Take out my hard cock, and fuck you in your tight little pussy until you scream my name, so loud that the neighbors hear.’ He tells her and a shudder runs through her body as she gulps with anticipation.

‘Would you like that? For me to fuck you till you scream?’ Rey can hear the needy desire in his voice as he takes a couple of steps closer to where she is on all fours on her yoga mat.

‘Yes.’ Rey whispers, shamelessly blushing.

‘I can’t hear you.’ He smirks, looking down at her, eyes slowly roaming over her body.

‘Yes!’ She gasps breathlessly and Ben lets out a small chuckle.

‘Okay sweetheart, there’s no need to shout. Yet.’ He sniggers coming to a stop behind her.

‘Spread your legs further apart.’ He instructs, watching as she hesitates before doing as he asks.

Ben drops to his knees between her legs.

Her pulse begins to race as she looks over her shoulder at him, finding him admiring her ass with a hungry look in his eyes and full lips pressed together. She shudders when he runs his fingertips over her butt, letting out a gasping breath.

‘Ben.’ She mumbles, eyes closing as her head falls forward.

He runs his hands over the small of her back before hooking his fingers into the band of her yoga pants and pulling them agonizingly slow off her hips and down her thighs. 

Ben drags his teeth over his bottom lip as he looks down at her in just her hot pink sports bra and black thong, on her hands and knees for him. Just him. Only for him.

‘You’re so beautiful Rey.’ He says wistfully, fingers creeping up the cheeks of her ass to her panties.

She lets out a breath as he pulls them down, matching his sharp intake of breath at the sight of her slick covered pussy.

‘And so wet for me.’ He murmurs, dipping his fingertips between her folds and making her groan.

‘Yes.’ 

As he teases her with his one hand, he quickly undoes his shorts with the other, shoving them down his thighs along with his underwear, freeing his hard cock. Rey’s hands curl against her pink yoga mat, eyes scrunching together as she waits with bated breath and anticipation as he pleasures her with his fingers.

‘Ben, please.’ She gasps, all but begging with need.

He smirks to himself as he removes his fingers and coats his aching cock with her juices, before lining himself up with her entrance. As he pushes into her she lets out a loud, relieved moan that carries on until he is fully seated within her.

‘Oh Ben.’ She whimpers breathlessly, her whole body shuddering as he hits that spot. 

Ben grips her hips, thrusting slowly, adoring every little gasping moan and groaning whimper she makes. Soon the only sound in the apartment is that of the steady slap of skin-on-skin, breathy moans and increasingly loud groans of pleasure.

Rey does exactly what he wanted as she comes screaming his name, gripping the yoga mat so tightly in her hands that her knuckles are white, as he pounds frantically into her, so close to his own completion.

They collapse to the floor in a breathless heap, Ben on his back next to her and Rey on her front, both of their lower halves bare, save for their underwear and pants around their thighs.

‘Well you sure did scream my name. I’m sure the neighbors heard.’ Ben chuckles and Rey turns her head to scowl at him, but she can’t be angry at him, not with the boyish grin on his flush face.

She rolls her eyes as she pulls up her underwear and yoga pants up. ‘Put your cock away, it’s distracting, and I haven’t finished my yoga yet,’ she quips rising to her knees.

Ben lets out a hearty chuckle and pulls his underwear and shorts up. But he makes no move to get up from where he’s lying, instead he simply watches her as she moves into cobra pose.

‘I want to take you somewhere.’

‘Okay,’ Rey replies, ‘where?’ 

‘On vacation.’

Rey looks over at him, surprise on her face. ‘Vacation?’ 

She shifts so she’s sitting on her haunches, looking at him expectantly.

‘Yeah. Vacation.’ He replies sitting up and taking her hand in his.

‘When? We’ve only got till Saturday morning at the latest. And I’ve got viewings tomorrow.’ She points out.

‘We can go after the viewings. Tomorrow night. For a few days. Come back Friday night. I just want to spend a few days with you, somewhere where we don’t have to hide, or worry that someone might see us together. I just want to spend time with you, away from here. Even for just a few days.’ He tells her, so impassioned.

‘But where?’

‘Wherever you want. We can go wherever you chose. It’s your choice. Obviously within reason of distance. We don’t want to spend all of our time travelling and not see where we are or be together.’

Rey sits there biting her lips together in thought. Ben gets to his feet before leaning over and pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

‘Think about it, okay? There’s no pressure. If you don’t want to then that’s okay. It’s just a thought.’ He tells her, kicking off his sneakers and putting them in the coat closet.

‘I’m just going to grab a quick shower before we get breakfast.’ 

He disappears into his bedroom, leaving Rey sitting on her yoga mat with his words spinning around her head. Thoughts of a vacation running around her head. She’s never been on vacation before. Never being able to afford it. It is a luxury she’s never dared to dream of.

Even when she was at high school and all her classmates went off to camp or on spring or summer vacations with their families, Rey was always there in Jakku looking after her sisters. Trying to keep them safe, fed and clothed. There was never any money for trips or vacations. Not for her anyway. Because obviously her sisters are on one now at camp.

She’d like to go somewhere, even if she’s not sure where. She’d like to see the ocean, the mountains or the jungle. She’d even like to see snow. 

Her mind is made as she springs to her feet and rushes into Ben’s bedroom, through the closet and into the bathroom just as he is stripping off.

‘Okay. I’ll go on vacation with you Ben Solo.’ She declares, a happy smile breaking out on her face.

‘You won’t regret it. I promise you.’ He tells her, stepping forward and taking hold of her waist and kissing her soundly on the mouth.

‘I better not.’ She giggles against his lips as he lifts her off her feet and carries her into the shower cubicle.

\---


	29. Viewings

\---

After spending the best part of Sunday discussing and negotiating where their little vacation would take place they agreed on the tropical island of Scarif with its white beaches, clear water and perfect weather forecast.

And with a stroke of amazing luck they’d managed to book a private bungalow at the most exclusive 5* resort on the island with it’s own pool, secluded beach and pier, along with two business class flights all for an incredible price thanks to one of those exclusive last minute websites Ben had signed up with months ago.

\---

‘So what’s the schedule for today?’ Ben asks, shoving his phone into his inside pocket as Rey reorganises her purse.

‘First viewing is at nine. Second at ten-thirty and third is at twelve. We should be finished by one. Then I’ve got to go the salon for a quick wax, nip to the store to get some things and be back here for three.’

‘And you can do all what you need in less than two hours?’

Rey gives Ben an admonishing look, hand on her hip. ‘Ben, I’ve been raising twins since I was six. I have the ability to get things done in minimal time down to an art form. Shouldn’t it be you who’s worried about getting everything done?’ She quirks an eyebrow at him, a teasing smile on her lips.

‘Grab lunch and get the currency. I think even I can manage that in two hours, don’t you?’ He smirks.

‘Come on then. Let’s get going.’ She smiles happily, excitement clear on her face.

—-

‘This is…...nice.’ Rey tries to sound enthusiastic, but as she and Ben look around the first apartment, it’s hard to muster.

It’s not that the apartment is bad, it’s just not what she is looking for. She just cannot seem to see herself and her sisters living there.

‘This is storage space.’ The middle aged woman with lipstick on her teeth shows them, sounding more bored than any of them.

‘And here’s the kitchen. The appliances aren’t included.’

Rey and Ben step into the small kitchen, finding cluttered surfaces. Clearly the present tenants are not house proud.

‘Space for a dining table.’ The agent points at the dining table and Ben and Rey share a look.

‘One of two balconies.’ The woman drones, sliding the door open and stepping aside for Rey and Ben to go outside.

‘At least this isn’t rammed with crap.’ Ben leans down and grumbles into Rey’s ear.

She bats at his chest shushing him as she looks over at the agent, but the woman clearly isn’t paying them any sort of attention as she stands just inside the doorway tapping away on her phone.

Next is the second of the two bedrooms It’s a good size, and Rey can easily envision the girls bunk beds in there, but one good room doesn’t make the rest of the apartment any better.

‘And this is the master bedroom. It has an en-suite and a small balcony.’ The agent says, stepping back and letting Rey and Ben pass after they come out of the small bathroom.

‘This isn’t too bad.’ Rey muses as she turns a full 360, taking in the shabby decor, clothes and underwear strewn on the floor.

‘Yeah I guess. You’d have thought they’d have tidied up though.’ Ben says as he turns the light on in the en-suite.

‘This would make a great place for a young couple such as yourselves.’

‘Oh. Oh no. We’re not moving in together.’ Rey stammers, feeling the back of her neck burn as she spins around to find the agent in the doorway.

‘Oh. I just thought with you looking at it together.’ The woman scoffs.

‘Well we are looking together. But not together together. I’m looking for me and my sisters. We’re not there yet.’ Rey mumbles, glancing at Ben who looks like a deer caught in the headlights.

‘Well, okay.’ The agent mutters, turning on her heels and hurrying away from the master bedroom.

Ben unfreezes and looks over at his girlfriend, lips pressing together. ‘Rey-’

‘This isn’t the one.’ She interrupts, looking down at the floor as she grips her bag strap and dashes out of the room.

After politely turning down the apartment - even though it has the lowest rent of the three they’re viewing - Rey and Ben head to his car.

‘Are we going to talk about it?’ He calls as Rey marches off in front of him.

‘Talk about what?’ She calls back over her shoulder, not slowing her pace.

‘What you said. That we’re not there yet.’ He states as he catches up with her next to his car.

‘Well we’re not, are we?’ She cautions, stealing quick glances up at him as she chews her bottom lip.

‘No. Not yet. But one day.’ He says softly and Rey’s eyes dart up to meet his, gulping with surprise that he’s thought about them living together.

Ben takes hold of her chin and draws her face up so their eyes meet again.

‘One day your bed will also be mine.’ He practically whispers, closing the distance between them until their lips meet in a slow tender kiss.

‘Just as soon as you tell your sisters.’ He adds with a chuckle, eyes lighting with glee at her eye-roll.

‘Come on you. Apartment two awaits.’ Rey snickers as she pulls away, a huge grin on her face.

\---

While Rey liked the second apartment a hell of a lot more than the first apartment with it’s open plan living space and large kitchen, the issue was that the second bedroom had too many windows to fit her sisters bunk beds. The only solution would be that the girls would have the master bedroom with the en-suite and she would have the smaller second bedroom.

As they head back to the car after telling the snooty agent that she’d think about it, Ben tries to help her clear her thoughts toward the apartment.

‘Babe you’re the one paying the rent, so don’t you think that you should be the one in the bigger room?’ He says as they hold hands while crossing the parking lot.

‘I know, but the second room would just be so awkward fitting the bunk beds in.’

‘Well maybe they switch to single beds. One beneath two of the windows and the other next to it. You know what I mean?’

Rey nods, she knows what he’s describing but even with that vision in her head there’s just something holding her back from deciding that it’s the apartment for her and her sisters.

\---

‘Huh I run past this building. It’s only two blocks from my place.’ Ben informs Rey as he pulls into the parking lot, peering up at the modern style building.

‘This is very much the top end of my budget.’ She tells him as she grabs her purse and climbs out of the car.

‘Ms. Niima?’ A voice calls out, causing them both to pause and look across to find a young man in his mid-twenties rushing over, folder in hand.

‘I’m Callum, the agent.’ The man introduces himself, offering his free hand out.

‘I’m Rey, and this is my boyfriend Ben.’ Rey takes his offered hand, shaking it firmly while gesturing to Ben.

‘Hello.’ Callum smiles up at Ben as Rey lets his hand go.

‘Hi.’ Ben nods with a very brief handshake.

‘Well shall go up?’ Callum points at the door to the seven storey building.

\---

On the ride up in the elevator Callum tells them about the building and the surrounding area, all of it glowing. He then starts talking about the property they’ll be viewing.

When he mentions that it’s a three bedroom apartment Ben’s brows furrow. He was sure that Rey said she could only consider two bedrooms because of her finances. As they step out of the elevator on the fifth floor Ben quickly grabs her hand, pulling her back slightly, while Callum walks ahead.

‘Hey, I thought you said three bedrooms were out of your budget?’ He enquires softly, so Callum doesn’t hear.

‘When I saw the address I just knew I had to look at it. And if I save a little less each month, then I should be able to afford it. Just.’ She explains as they follow Callum down the corridor.

‘Okay.’ He nods as Callum comes to a stop and they join him.

‘Welcome to what could be your new home.’ Callum enthuses as he unlocks the front door and pushes it open.

Rey steps inside first, her heart picking up a little as Ben and Callum join her.

‘Right ahead is the master bedroom with en-suite.’ Callum opens the door in front of them and lets them through.

‘Wow.’ Rey gasps as she walks through the door, fingers tingling with excitement.

Ben is right behind her as they inspect the pristine bathroom, before finding a large bedroom a little further down the short hallway, with it’s own small balcony.

‘I could keep some plants out there.’ Rey muses, looking up at Ben, a soft expression on her face.

They follow Callum out of the master bedroom and he takes them through to the open plan living space with a stylish brand new kitchen, large living area and another balcony.

Next is the well sized bathroom with a bathtub and over bath shower. It like the one in the en-suite is pristine and new.

‘I understand you said that you have sisters, yes?’ Callum asks as he steps to the next door.

Rey nods, ‘Yes. Twins. Teenagers.’

‘Well this room is a little bit smaller, but it is a well sized room with good space for a single bed and a double wardrobe. And even space for a desk, bookcase, chest of drawers.’ Callum tells them as they step into the smaller of the two rooms.

As Rey and Ben are shown the third and final room she already knows that this is it. This is her new home. It just clicks. It feels so right. She can even see Ben living there with them one day.

‘This is so nice I might have to move in myself.’ Ben teases as Callum leaves them alone for a moment to take another walk around, while he does some paperwork at the dining table.

‘This is the one Ben.’

‘Yeah?’ He smiles, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and resting his chin on the top of her head as they take another sweep of the master bedroom.

‘You’ll have to get yourself a new bed.’ He murmurs, swaying her slightly.

‘A king size.’ She suggests playfully.

‘And I’ll have to christen it with you.’

‘Who said I’ll be letting you in?’ Rey giggles.

‘Then I’ll just have to climb up to your balcony Romeo style.’ He snickers much to Rey’s amusement.

‘You know I just know that this is the right apartment for me and the girls. You know? Did you feel that about your place?’

Ben shakes his head. ‘No. Not really. I sort of just stumped for the first good apartment I found.’

‘But you like where you live don’t you? It’s a good building. Good neighbourhood?’

‘Yeah. I was lucky. And you are too. This will be a great place for all of you.’

Rey nods, looking around and feeling that his words are true.

\---

‘I am surprised that you signed right away without even letting your sisters see it.’ Ben says as they climb back into his car.

‘Well when they start paying the rent and the bills then they can complain. Until then it’s my decision. Besides they’ll be grateful that they’ve got their own rooms.’ Rey answers as he pulls out of their parking space.

‘So, I’ll drop you off at the salon for your…… wax,’ he shifts in his seat as Rey quirks and eyebrow, ‘and then pick you up when you’re ready, yeah?’

Rey nods in response, a happy smile settling on her lips as he drives. She’s got a good feeling about the next few days.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Scarif got destroyed in Rogue One but it was so beautiful I thought I'd revive it for Rey and Ben's vacation destination :)
> 
> Next chapter - guess who's back??


	30. Airport

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little airport meeting drama.

\---

Rey sits down at a small two seater table with her tea in the departures lounge, eyes darting everywhere with excitement and nerves. She honestly cannot believe that _she_ , Rey Niima, is sat in an airport departures lounge, waiting for a flight to Scarif with her boyfriend. She’s absolutely buzzing. She really cannot wait.

She watches as her fellow travellers pass her by, wondering where they’re all off to, if it’s their first trip on an aeroplane like it is hers, or if they’re seasoned travellers. Like Ben, apparently. Not that he really expanded on that information - he sure does like being a closed book, even to her, still.

‘Hey I’m just going to go to the restroom.’ Ben tells her as he gets to his feet.

‘Okay.’ She replies as he leans over and presses a quick kiss to the top of her head.

\---

Ben is heading back to where he’d left Rey when he comes to a stop in front of a lingerie store that also stocks swimwear. When he’d picked up Rey earlier she’d been disappointed that she’d only managed to get a bathing suit and not a bikini.

Just as he turns to go back and tell her about the store, he all but collides with someone, quickly stepping back and apologising profusely.

‘Well fancy seeing you here Mr. Solo.’ The bottle blonde with her oversized purse nestled into the crook of her elbow grins.

‘Mrs. Marks.’ Ben grits, forcing a polite smile to his face.

‘I must say that I’m pretty sure they don’t stock menswear in _that_ particular store.’ Mrs. Marks sniggers, lifting the shopping bag in her other hand and giving it a wiggle.

‘I suppose not.’ He mumbles while running a trembling hand through his hair, feeling the tips of his ears heat up.

‘So where are you off to?’ Mrs. Marks enquires, beaming up at Ben.

‘Sorry?’ Ben shakes his head.

‘I asked where are you going? We’re at an airport silly.’ Mrs. Marks giggles girlishly, patting him on the arm and he takes a subtle step back.

‘Oh um, Corellia. You?’ He lies fast, a trait taught by his father.

‘Coruscant. Off to see my husband for a few days. Are you travelling alone?’ She enquires, a hopeful look in her eyes.

‘Uh yes. Yeah. You?’ Ben tries to sound calm but he keeps glancing around, hoping that Rey doesn’t come looking for him.

‘Oh yes. Amadla is at camp. And my son Daniel, well I’m entrusting him with the house. So I’ll soon see how that works out.’ She chuckles, patting him on the arm.

‘Yeah.’ Ben mumbles, taking a discreet step back.

‘Seeing as we’re both here alone, why don’t we grab a table and get a drink.’ Mrs. Marks suggests.

She’s clearly forgotten her behavior at the parent-teacher meeting. And while Ben hasn’t, he’s got to keep her from discovering Rey is at the airport too. So for now he’s got to play nice, sort of.

‘Oh, um…. We-well I’ve got some shopping to do.’

‘Come on Mr. Solo. I’ve already been here on my own for over an hour. What’s a quick drink in the scheme of things? And I’m sure you’ll have plenty of time to get your _items_  afterwards.’ Mrs. Marks grins with a cheeky wink.

‘Um, okay. I guess one drink won’t hurt.’ He nods slowly, regretting it already, but he needs to keep her away from seeing Rey.

‘That’s the spirit. Come on.’ She waves at him to follow, thankfully not heading in the direction of where he’d left Rey sitting.

Ben follows her into the champagne bar, feeling increasingly uncomfortable when she chooses a table for two in the corner. He sits down, biting the inside of his bottom lip as he looks out across the waiting area, knowing that Rey will be wondering where he’s got to. Feeling awful about leaving her alone when he knew how nervous she is feeling about her very first flight.

‘I feel silly calling you Mr. Solo, especially here away from school and everything.’ Mrs. Marks begins, resting her chin on her palm and her elbow on the edge of the table, gazing at him adoringly, and Ben gets the impression that this isn’t her first drink.

‘So maybe, just this once we call each other by our given names. What do you say?’

‘Sure.’ Ben mumbles, uncomfortably. He’s not particularly keen on her knowing this, but then again his full name is available on the school website.

‘Great. Well I’m Anne.’

‘Ben.’

‘Ben Solo. I like it. It suits you.’ Anne smiles suggestively, before waving over a waiter.

While she is distracted Ben quickly pulls his phone from his jacket pocket and sends Rey a text letting her know where he is, who he’s with and apologising to her.

Two flutes of champagne are soon placed on the table and Anne takes a big gulp of hers, pushing the other towards Ben.

‘Come on Ben, you can’t leave a lady drinking alone.’ She laughs and Ben reluctantly picks up the other glass, taking a small sip.

‘So, you’ll never guess what Daniel told me about Maya and Kira Niima’s older sister?’

Ben practically chokes on the sip.

‘Sorry. Sorry. Go on.’ He half croaks, half whispers, terror freezing his insides. But he needs to know what she knows.

‘She’s a stripper. Can you believe it?’ She scoffs bitterly, taking another sip of her drink as Ben lets out a small relieved breath. It could have been worse.

‘And to think she’s in charge of two impressionable young girls. I know she’s barely out of school herself, but _that_. Stripping. I simply couldn’t believe it when Daniel told me. A stripper. Of all things. I thought she was a waitress. But no, she takes her clothes off for money. She’s no better than a prostitute in my books.’ Anne Marks huffs, clearly disgusted as she sits there with her nose in the air.

‘Well it’s a good job she’s not in your books.’ Ben mutters behind the lip of his glass, taking a sip.

Anne looks at him with such surprised confusion behind her champagne.

‘Everyone is entitled to make a living, and there’s nothing wrong with working as a dancer.’

‘Dancer? You really think that what she does is dancing? Oh please don’t tell me that you’ve visited such an establishment.’

‘That’s none of your concern. What I am saying is that as long as Kira and Maya are happy and healthy, then what does it matter how their sister earns her money as long as it’s legal. And as far as I am aware working as an exotic dancer is not illegal.’ Ben argues, anger starting to bubble in his belly at Mrs. Marks attitude - not that he expected anything different.

‘Well it should be legal. It’s disgusting. Getting naked for a bunch of dirty men.’ She spits, shaking her head.

‘Is your son included in that?’ He mumbles, but she doesn’t respond, clearly choosing to ignore his comment.

‘And do you know what’s worse? That’s how she met her boyfriend. Daniel met him on Saturday and recognised him from her…… _workplace_.  I honestly don't know what kind of man he can be if he frequents that sort of establishment.  And to think he'll be around the children.’ She says with repulsion.

Ben doesn’t say anything, instead he takes a large sip of his champagne.

‘I tell you now, her sisters aren’t welcome at my door anymore.’

‘Isn’t that a bit harsh? Depriving her sisters of their friends because you have an objection to their sisters occupation.’

‘It’s not just that Ben. Rey Niima is not fit to be a guardian. She’s not fit enough to look after a goldfish. Let alone children. I should know, I’ve looked after her sisters often enough.’ She scoffs and Ben’s jaw clenches.

‘Don’t you think that’s uncalled for? From my understanding Rey Niima is doing a perfectly good job of raising her sisters. The school has no complaint.’ He counters, trying to keep his cool.

‘Typical man. You just see a pretty face and forgive her for anything. And is the school even aware of her occupation? That she's a stripper?’

‘There is nothing to forgive. I just have no reason to believe that Kira and Maya are mistreated, or not looked after properly. As for if the school is aware, I wouldn’t know. I'm not privy to that information.’

‘Then you need to take a closer look Ben. Because I’m telling you. Rey Niima is an unfit guardian. And I will personally make them aware of her sordid, immoral activities.’ Anne Marks states.

Ben has heard enough. He’s not going to sit there and listen to her bad mouth his girlfriend - even if she doesn’t know that. As for the school, well that sends panic through his heart, but he can't do anything about that, not at the moment.

‘Well Mrs. Marks we will agree to differ. Thank for you for your company and your insight, but I really should be getting on with what I need to.’ He declares, getting to his feet and fishing his wallet from his back pocket.

‘Oh this is on me.’

‘All the same.’ He states, dropping a bill on the table.

‘Have a safe flight Mrs. Marks.’

‘And you too Ben.’ She smiles despite the frosty atmosphere that quickly befell them.

He quickly walks away, burning with anger as he runs a hand through his hair. And while he’d love nothing more than to go straight back to Rey and pull her into his arms and smother her with kisses, he doesn’t want to risk it while Mrs. Marks is still in the departure lounge.

\---

Ben is standing aimlessly in the airport drug store with a clear view of Mrs. Marks - still at the champagne bar, and of Rey sat there nervous and fidgeting with anxiety, when he hears the call for the flight to Coruscant.

His eyes dart from Rey to Mrs. Marks and he breathes with relief as she gets to her feet, swaying slightly from her additional glasses of champagne after he’d left. He watches her leave and once she’s out of sight, he practically sprints across the departures lounge to Rey.

‘I am so so sorry.’ He scoops her up into his arms, pressing apologetic kisses to her cheeks and lips, holding her close.

‘Hey. Ben, it’s okay. I understand. I get it.’ She coos, pulling back and cupping his jaw so she can see into his eyes.

‘She just appeared out of nowhere. Insisted that I have a drink with her. I didn’t want to, but I couldn’t risk her finding you.’ He murmurs, still on his knees, completely ignoring the funny looks they’re getting.

‘It’s okay. Really. You did the right thing.’

‘Yeah?’

Rey nods with a gentle and loving smile on her face.

‘But she’s gone now right?’ Rey questions as Ben takes his seat.

‘Yeah. Her flight just got called.’

‘Well there we go then. All clear.’ Rey chirps, clearly not letting Mrs. Marks accosting her boyfriend put a damper on her vacation.

Ben sighs with relief, letting go of his girlfriend and looking down at her, before taking his seat and reaching for her hand across the table, rubbing her knuckles with his thumb.

‘You know there’s a lingerie store back there.’ Ben smirks as he points over his shoulder.

‘Oh really?’ Rey purrs with a naughty twinkle in her eyes.

‘They might even stock bikinis.’

‘Well then, I best go and have a look.’ Rey grins, picking up her purse.

But as Ben gets to his feet she stops him, ‘Alone.’

‘Oh.’ He grumbles with a pout.

Rey steps closer and presses a kiss to the corner of his lips.

‘Don’t.  Go.  Anywhere.’ She orders, looking him dead in the eye before skipping off, her nerves are quickly being replaced with nothing but excitement.

\---


	31. Interruption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the continued support of this fic, it means a lot <3

\---

‘Wow! This is incredible.’ Rey exclaims as she steps through the door of the bungalow they’ll be staying in for the next four nights.

Her eyes are wide, practically out on storks as she slowly walks around, fingers lightly trailing over the surfaces. Looking at the complimentary gift basket of fresh fruit and a vase of flowers.

‘This is just for us?’ She mutters bewildered, glancing over her shoulder at Ben who is admiring her from the doorway.

‘Yep.’ He nods, folding his arms over his chest and grinning at her.

Rey shakes her head, turning around slowly to take it all in.

‘Do you like it?’ He enquires, closing the door, eyes drinking his girlfriend in as she continues to look around with a sense of awe.

‘It’s beautiful.’

‘Just like you.’ Ben states as he stalks across the room and wraps his arms around her middle, her back pressed against his chest.

‘What time’s our dinner reservation?’ Rey whispers as Ben begins to leave a trail of hot kisses up the side of her neck.

‘We’ve got time.’ He replies, somewhat vaguely.

But that’s good enough for Rey. Time is all they need.

She turns in his arms, hands gripping his shirt and pulling him closer. Their eyes lock together, chests already heaving with anticipation as they melt into a passionate kiss.

They stumble over to the bed, before falling onto it, lips still connected and hands teasing and tugging.

Ben breaks the kiss, much to Rey’s whimpered annoyance. But it soon turns into tiny gasps of growing pleasure as he kisses along her jaw and down her neck. He lightly nips at her clavicle before continuing down her chest, kissing her through the white tee she’s wearing.

‘Ben.’ She groans as he hooks his fingers into the band of her linen pants and pulls them down, over her ass and down her thighs, tossing them off to the side as he gazes hungrily at her panty covered pussy, seeing a damp patch on the white cotton.

Rey’s eyes are closed as she lets herself go, becoming a slave to her desires. The sensations pool in her core as she lifts her hips while Ben pulls off her panties, dragging them achingly slow down her legs.

‘Spread your legs.’ He commands in a husky tone, one that always tells her that he’s turned on and she’s in for an absolute treat.

She doesn’t need to be told twice as she opens her legs wider for him, her now bare heels digging into the edge of the mattress, not even knowing when he’d pulled off her espadrilles.

Ben settles between her thighs, eyes fixed on her flushed face and a smirk blooms on his full lips. He is sure he will never get tired of seeing her fall apart for him, especially when he’s barely touched her. She is just so responsive.

‘I’m going to eat you out.’ He tells her, almost sounding nonchalant, if Rey didn’t know any better. But she does, oh how she knows what going down on her does for him.

‘Yes.’ She whines, withering on the bed, becoming desperate for him, frustratingly so.

He leans forward, eyes now flicking to her perfect pussy, licking his lips at the tempting sight. He lightly blows over her folds and Rey moans loudly, fingers grasping the covers and head tilted back.

But just as he licks a strip up the length of her the sound of Britney Spears fills the room, and many things happen in the first moment after.

‘Fuck!’ Rey cries out, bolting up right as Ben scrambles backwards.

They both know who it is. One of her sisters.

Britney continues singing as Rey scurries off the bed, naked from the waist down, and dashes over to her purse on the desk. Ben meanwhile has sprung to his feet, gulping heavily, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand as he watches her pull her phone out.

‘Fuck, it’s a video call.’ She snaps, frustrated, not angry as she looks over at him.

‘You need to hide.’ she adds quickly, her eyes having turned from lust to panic, dart around the one-room bungalow.

‘Where?’ He gasps, voice strained.

‘The bathroom.’ She hurries towards him, completely ignoring her discarded pants, panties and footwear as she shoves him towards the door.

Ben does as he’s told, the sound of Britney Spears’ voice ringing in his ear as he hides in the bathroom from a couple of teenage girls. He feels like a complete loser.

Rey takes a deep breath, patting down her hair and hoping that she looks okay before accepting the video call.

‘Hey!’ She chirps brightly, seeing her sisters faces looking back at her.

‘Hi.’ They both reply.

‘How’s camp going?’ Rey enquires.

‘It’s good. We did some painting this morning and went kayaking this afternoon.’ Kira answers for the both of them as Rey nods, swallowing down the lump that has formed in her throat.

‘That’s great. I’m really pleased you’re having a good time.’ She answers, looking at each of her sisters for any of their tells that that might not be true.

‘Are you there? In Scarif?’ Maya asks excitedly.

She’d told her sisters the night before that she’d be going away on a short vacation with her boyfriend.

‘Yep. Yeah, we’ve not long arrived. This place. It’s out of this world.’

‘Well let us see then.’ Maya orders.

‘What?’

‘We want to see where you’re staying. I’m so jealous.’ Maya continues, clearly Kira isn’t having much say in this.

‘Um-,’ Rey gulps, quickly looking over her shoulder at the room.

‘Sure. Yeah.’ She mumbles, slowly letting them see what she can. Her heart racing ten to the dozen.

Rey carefully talks about the bungalow as the girls ask questions or oh and ah. Making sure they don’t see her discarded clothes she didn’t have chance to pull back on.

‘What about the bathroom?’ Maya asks just as Rey thought that they’d had their fill.

‘The bathroom?’

‘Yeah. I bet it’s really fancy.’ Maya claims and the lump in Rey’s throat is back.

‘Um, okay. Yeah, the bathroom.’ She agrees, saying the last words louder in order for Ben to hear as she approaches.

Her heart is in her mouth as she reaches for the handle and opens the door slowly. She hopes to all who is holy that he heard her and is now hiding somewhere else.

‘Wow, it’s amazing.’ Maya says as Rey’s eyes scan the room and she sighs with relief, Ben isn’t in there.

Rey cautiously shows them the bathroom and the courtyard with the outdoor shower. Fearing that at each moment she’s going to end up shoving her phone in Ben’s face and giving everything away. But thankfully, or lucky perhaps, he’s nowhere to be found as she gives the guided tour.

‘So where’s Ben?’ Maya is just full of questions as Rey steps back into the main room.

‘You just missed him. He’s gone to make dinner reservations.’ Rey lies, it just drips off her tongue as she hears the disappointment from her sisters.

‘We can wait and keep you company.’ Maya suggests and Rey is well aware of the naughty look in her eyes.

‘Nice try.’

‘Aw Rey, come on. When are we going to meet him, huh? Are you sure he even exists?’ Maya pouts and Rey can’t help but chuckle at that statement.

‘Yes he is real. And you’ll meet him when I decide it’s time.’ Rey tells them, well more Maya than Kira - she seems quiet on the whole subject.

‘Now I think you two should be getting ready for bed.’ Rey smirks bossily. The girls are three hours ahead after all.

‘Fine. But until I meet him I’ve decided he doesn’t exist.’ Maya declares, handing the phone to Kira.

‘Goodnight Maya.’

‘Night.’ Maya grumbles off camera.

‘Night Rey.’ Kira says and Rey can’t help but smile warmly at her bookworm baby sister.

‘Night Kira.’

And with that the video call ends and Rey flops down on the bed, letting out a loud sigh as she puts her phone on standby.

‘Is it safe to come in now?’ Ben questions from the bathroom doorway, sounding hesitant and unsure.

‘Yes. It’s safe to come in.’ Rey mutters, suddenly feeling very tired as her eyes close.

\---

Neither of them were in the mood to resume their amorous activities after the video call, so after cleaning herself up and changing Rey joined Ben outside on the poolside deck, watching as the sun set over the beautiful view of nothing but crystal ocean, white sands and palm trees.

‘I really need to tell them.’ Rey murmurs, sitting in Ben’s lap and toying with his hair.

‘Okay.’

‘Once we’ve moved though. One thing at a time.’

Ben nods slowly, looking out across the endless water, hand gripping her hip and the other gently stroking her thigh.

It is time that Maya and Kira knew the truth, before they find out from someone else. Before it becomes impossible, as if it’s not already edging that way. He just hopes that when the time comes the girls will be understanding enough to listen.

He can and will hope.

\---

‘Come on you.’ Ben murmurs into Rey’s hair with a kiss as she leans sleepily against him.

Rey hums before getting to her feet, stretching her arms above her head, blinking to wake herself up.  Ben gets to his feet too, smiling at her as they walk around the table and head for the exit of the beachside restaurant.

As they walk down the stone path Rey begins to whine and whimper, trying to get Ben’s attention.  He chuckles, turning to look at her, a big grin on his face.

‘What do you want?’ He laughs at her as she drags her feet with a pout, batting her eyelashes at him.

She whimpers, coming to a stop and Ben laughs once more.

‘I’m tired.’

‘And?’ He teases and Rey lets out a small huff.

Ben chuckles loudly, stepping over to her.  He turns around and crouches down.

‘On you hop.’

Rey lets out a delighted yelp as she climbs onto Ben’s back.  He carries her back to their bungalow, dropping her down onto the bed when they get inside.

Ben presses a kiss to her temple before disappearing into the bathroom.  When he comes back into the room he finds Rey already asleep and smiles lovingly.

‘Sweetheart.  You need to get ready for bed.’ Ben whispers softly into Rey’s ear, brushing her hair.

Rey grumbles as she wakes up.  

‘Once I come back in we can pick up where we left off earlier.’ She flashes him a smile from the doorway to the bathroom.

‘We’ll see.’ Ben winks at her from the bed. 

But it soon becomes apparent that Rey is simply too tired for any nocturnal activities when she walks back into the room yawning and heavy lidded eyes.

'I'm sorry.' She mumbles as she joins Ben beneath the thin covers.

'You don't have to apologise.  It's been a long day.' He smiles warmly as she snuggles in next to him, barely able to keep her eyes open.

'Love you.' Rey murmurs as she drifts off to sleep.

'Love you too.' Ben whispers, pressing a kiss to the top of her head before letting the soft crash of the waves against the beach and the smell of the ocean carry him off to sleep. 

\---


	32. Chats

\---

Rey stretches in the front passenger seat of Ben’s car when she clicks on her emails, and huffs, loudly.

‘What?’ He asks from the driver's seat, pulling out of the airport parking lot.

‘We could have stayed another night.’ She tells him and his brows furrow in question.

‘In Scarif?’

‘Yeah. I got an email on Thursday morning saying that the girls won’t be back till Saturday evening instead of late morning.’

‘Why?’

‘Wind.’

‘Wind?’ Ben quirks an eyebrow at his girlfriend.

‘Yeah. Winds had prevented them from participating in a high wire activity, so they’ve made the decision to include it on Saturday morning, so not to disappoint the kids, as they were all very much looking forward to it. Apparently.’ She half explains, half reads.

‘Well that’s annoying.’ Ben states and Rey looks over at him.

‘We could have stayed another night.’

She hums in agreement, checking the few other emails in her in-box.

‘I guess that means that you can stay for breakfast after all.’ He smirks with a lusty tone in his voice.

Rey lets out a giggle, batting his arm with her hand. ‘Don’t you think you’ve had enough?’

‘Enough?’ He laughs, glancing at her.

‘I could never have enough of you.  You're a goddess.’ He adds with a grin and Rey roll her eyes before she snuggles down in the seat, locking her phone and watching him drive.

Since her sisters interrupted them on Monday night, and then being a touch too tired after dinner, they sure as hell made up for it in the days after. If they weren’t sunbathing, swimming, having spa treatments, eating or doing the odd bit of exploring they were making love.

Every morning as the sun rose over the ocean they’d make love, bathed in yellow and gold as daylight drifted through the open doors. After breakfast on their return to the bungalow, they would have sex in the outdoor shower before gently washing one another’s bodies.

No space was off limits to them. They had sex in the plunge pool, on the sun lounger, the beach, basically when and where the desire took them. No matter the time of day or night.

Rey smiles to herself as she recalls Ben’s reaction to when she stepped out in her airport brought bikini. It was a tiny white string bikini, barely decent. He almost fell of the sun lounger in his haste to get his hands on her, and as for his eyes. Well they practically popped out of his head and rolled across the deck as he drank her in.

‘What are you smiling about?’ Ben questions suspiciously.

‘Oh nothing. Just remembering the look on your face when I walked out in my itsy-bitsy teeny weeny bikini.’ She purrs innocently.

Ben shifts in his seat as if just the memory of it is making him hard.

‘Yes well. That was something else entirely.’ He coughs and Rey grins to herself at his blatant arousal.

‘You okay there babe?’ She asks teasingly, eyebrow quirking.

‘Fine.’ He croaks, hands tightening on the steering wheel as the car picks up speed.

Rey chuckles to herself as she turns her attentions to the nighttime world outside the window, slowly drifting off.

\---

‘Come on sleepy head.’ Ben chuckles as he leans over the central console and presses a kiss to her shoulder.

Rey murmurs cutely, stretching her arms out as she blinks awake, a shy smile on her lips.

‘Sorry I must have drifted off.’

‘It’s okay. It’s been a long day.’ He smiles warmly at her before climbing out of the car and Rey follows.

\---

The next morning Rey is sat at the dining table loudly munching her way through a bowl of Lucky Charms and slurping on a glass of orange juice in her yoga clothes while browsing the internet on Ben’s table. While he eats buttered toast and sips his coffee as he reads the newspaper. It’s a scene of domestic bliss.

‘Rey.’ He says, placing the folded newspaper down next to his plate.

‘Yeah.’ She replies, not looking up from whatever it is she’s engrossed in on his tablet.

‘Does the school know about your occupation? About you being a pole dancer.’ He asks and her eyes lift, meeting his as she places the full spoon of Lucky Charms back in the bowl.

‘Why?’

‘I know I should have probably told you sooner, but I didn’t want to ruin the vacation-’

‘Ben. What is it?’ She interrupts, wanting him to get to the point of his question.

‘Mrs. Marks knows what you do. Pole dancing. Daniel told her.’ He says with a sigh, shoulders slumping.

‘Oh.’

‘She said she’s going to report you to the school.’

Rey shrugs, scooping up her cereal once more. ‘Let her. They already know.’

She shoves the spoon in her mouth and chews away, eyes going back to his table.

‘They do?’

‘Yes. I told them when the girls started. I had to fill out a form, and it asked for my occupation. So I put pole dancer and waitress.’

‘Right. Right, that’s good. So she has nothing.’ Ben mutters to himself while Rey begins eating again.

‘Exactly. Nothing.’ Rey dismisses but Ben isn’t entirely convinced that it will be dealt with as nothing when Mrs. Marks decides to complain about it.

\---

The rest of the day for Rey involved having a quickie in the shower with Ben, before he dropped her off home so she could sort the apartment out before her sisters return and do the grocery shop.

Just before six she got a call from Kira telling her that they were half hour away and headed out.

‘Hey you.’ Rey says softly into her phone as she sits in her car in the parking lot waiting for the coach to pull in.

‘Hi.’ Ben replies.

‘What are you up to?’ She enquires.

‘Marking.’

‘Boring.’ She chirps playfully.

Ben chuckles down the phone while sitting at his desk, a cool beer on the desk along with his stack of homework.

‘Well you know I’d have got this done if it hadn’t been for this smoking hot drop dead gorgeous little thing distracting me all week.’ Ben teases.

‘Oh yeah?’ Rey plays along.

‘Yeah. She’s an absolute babe.’

‘Should I be jealous?’ Rey simpers, nestling down in her seat with a naughty smile on her lips.

‘Every woman should be jealous of her. She’s dynamite. And that bikini she was barely wearing. Fuck! I thought I’d died and gone to heaven.’

‘That bad eh?’ Rey snickers, feeling the heat rising in her veins.

‘Obscene. It barely covered anything. Just about covered her perfect tits and perky little nipples. And the bottoms, fuck. They barely contained her peachy cheeks, it was a delicious sight to behold.’

‘Well she sounds terrible.’ Rey muses, grinning widely.

‘Oh she is.’

‘Do you have to punish her?’ Rey bites her lips together, sensations building in her core.

‘Oh yeah. Every time I get the chance I give it to her.’

‘Does she like it?’

‘Oh sweetheart. She more than likes it. She fucking loves it.’ Ben smirks and Rey lets out a chuckle before they fall into a comfortable silence.

‘So, have you seen Mrs. Marks yet?’ Ben breaks the silence and Rey sighs.

‘No, thankfully. But I’m sure she’ll turn up.’

‘I need to tell you something.’

‘Oh, that sounds serious.’ She replies, sitting up straighter in the driver’s seat.

‘Don’t worry it’s nothing too dramatic. It’s just in light of everything, I don’t think it’s right for me to carry on being your sisters teacher.’

‘What? You’re not quitting are you?’ She gasps.

‘No, no. But I’m going to ask for someone else to teach Kira and Maya’s class. I just don’t think it’s right for me to teach them. People might think that I’d give them special allowances once our relationship becomes public.’ He explains, and Rey nods to herself, relieved.

‘Yeah, I see your point.’

‘I’m glad you do. I just hope that they do too.’ He answers, taking a sip of his beer as he leans back in his swivel chair.

‘I guess they might not at first. You know what with them not knowing about us. So it might seem strange to them. You just upping and changing class.’ Rey muses, biting the pad of her thumb.

‘Well I don’t think I’ll even get a chance to tell the class. Not that I really know what I would say, even if I did.’ He tells her and Rey nods to herself.

‘I guess we really should think about telling them soon.’ Rey sighs. She’s really not looking forward to that conversation that will inevitably happen sooner rather than later.

‘Yeah. I guess we can’t keep sneaking around much longer. Not when I want to declare my love for you from the rooftops.’ Ben teases and Rey laughs loudly.

‘You’re so fucking cheesy.’

They fall into a brief yet entirely comfortable silence. Before Ben breaks it.

‘So talking of news and your sisters, are you ready to break the big move news to them?’

‘Yeah. I’ll order in a pizza with some sides-’

‘To sweeten the blow?’

‘I guess. Even though I don’t see how getting their own rooms is bad news. I can’t wait to have my own space. To have a queen size bed all to myself-’

Ben coughs and Rey giggles. ‘What? You’re not welcome in it.’ She sasses.

‘So where am I meant to fuck you?’ Ben purrs suggestively.

‘In your bed.’

‘What? So I’m not going to get to christen your bed with you?’

‘I’m not having sex with my sisters teacher when they’re in the apartment.’ She says scandalised.

‘Former. Soon to be _former_ teacher.’

‘Still not happening. Just imagine how embarrassing it’d be if they heard us, you know, having sex.’

Ben huffs, a pout pulling at his lips as he sips more of his beer.

‘They do go out sometime don’t they?’ He questions.

‘Yeah, but I dunno. We’ll see.’

‘I was looking forward to fucking you in that fancy shower.’ He complains.

‘Well, I might make an exception for that.’ Rey murmurs just as the coach turns into the parking lot.

‘I look forward to it.’

‘Well the coach has just pulled in.’

‘Then I wish you luck, and I’ll speak to you later.’ Ben says encouragingly.

‘Yeah. I’ll let you know how it goes.’ She replies with an eek.

‘Love you sweetheart.’

‘Love you too babe.’ Rey replies before hanging up.

\---


	33. Confrontation and a small revelation

\---

Rey climbs out of her car and is just locking the door when she hears footsteps approaching. She looks over her shoulder only to find Mrs. Marks practically marching towards her.

‘I was hoping to see you.’ The older woman declares as she comes to a stop a few feet away, while Rey turns to face her.

‘Oh yeah and why’s that?’

‘I want to tell you that your sisters are no longer welcome at my home.’ Mrs. Marks informs Rey.

‘Why?’

‘Because I don’t want my daughter associating with bad influences.’

‘And how exactly are Maya and Kira _bad influences_?’ Rey challenges, arms folding over her chest.

‘Because of you. Who knows what you’re teaching them?’ Mrs. Marks sneers, looking down her nose at Rey.

Rey nods, inhaling deeply before exhaling loudly through her nose.

‘Teaching them? I am teaching them what they need to know-’

‘What? How to take your clothes off for money? You’re disgusting.’

‘I do not take my clothes off for money.’ Rey answers defensively as Mrs. Marks continues to give her a dirty look, as if she’s a bad smell.

‘Not to mention that you’re seeing a man who goes to strip clubs. I can only imagine what sort of a person he is.’

Rey chuckles to herself. If only she knew.

‘I’ll have you know that my boyfriend is nothing like you imagine.’

‘Oh believe me I can imagine a lot.’ Mrs. Marks hisses.

‘So I guess it’s different when it comes to your son?’

‘Daniel has nothing to do with this. He’s just a stupid hormonal boy.’

Rey shakes her head. ‘So you’re punishing your daughter rather than let her be friends with my sisters, just because I’m a pole dancer.’

‘Yes, that is exactly what is happening. I do not want Amadla anywhere near _you_ , or your sisters.’

‘Fine. That’s your call-’

‘You’re damn right it’s my call. Just like it’s my call to inform the school of your _occupation_.’

‘Well unfortunately for you they already know.’

‘Of course they do.’

Rey shrugs. ‘They do. And they didn’t even bat an eyelid.’

‘Well more fool them. They should have higher standards when it comes to the parents and guardians of their students.’

‘Why? My job has nothing to do with my sisters education. They go to school every day. They do their homework on time and get their grades. They are good girls-’

Mrs. Marks sniggers at that and Rey’s eyes narrow.

‘Really? You want to claim they’re both good girls. Because if you honestly think that Maya is a good girl then you’re an idiot.’ Mrs. Marks hisses getting in Rey’s face.

‘And what’s that supposed to mean?’ Rey questions, taking a step back.

But Mrs. Marks spots the three girls heading their way and she steps back from Rey, instantly turning back into the charming social climber Mrs. Marks.

‘Darling.’ Mrs. Marks gushes, rushing over to her daughter and elaborately kissing her on the cheek, much to Amadla’s embarrassment.

‘Say goodbye to your _friends_ , we’ve got to get home.’ Mrs. Marks coos, fake smile and everything as Rey watches her cautiously.

The high schoolers say their goodbyes before Amadla is swept away with a glaring backwards glance from Mrs. Marks at Rey.

‘Did you have a good time?’ Rey enquires once they’re in the truck, trying to lighten the mood.

‘Yeah.’ Maya answers.

‘Kira?’ Rey looks in the rearview as she turns on the ignition.

Kira nods with a brief yet forced smile that causes Rey’s brows to furrow slightly. But she doesn’t press the matter, not with what she’s going to tell them.

‘That’s good. I’m glad.’ Rey replies as she pulls out of the space, glancing over and seeing Mrs. Marks speeding off.

\---

‘So, I’ve got something I need to tell you.’ Rey announces as they finish off their chocolate brownies, ice cream and chocolate sauce.

‘You’re pregnant?’ Maya yelps excitedly.

‘What? No!’ Rey replies with a shake of her head.

‘You’re getting married?’ Kira tries shyly.

‘No.’

‘What is it then?’ Maya questions.

‘Well if you wait a second, then I’ll tell you.’ Rey answers as she gets to her feet and retrieves the paperwork she’d been handed by Callum regarding their new apartment.

She sits back down, her pulse racing a bit as nerves bubble in her belly.

‘We’re moving.’ She declares brightly.

‘What?’ Maya snaps, eyes shooting up from her phone she’d become distracted by so quickly.

Rey holds up the paperwork for her sisters to see.

‘We’re moving. Here.’

‘When?’ Kira asks, peering at the information before taking it from her older sister.

‘A couple of weeks.’ Rey explains.

‘Will we have our own rooms?’ Kira says hopefully.

‘Yes. We’ll _all_ have our own bedrooms.’ Rey smiles happily, much to the excitement of her sisters.

‘Does that mean your boyfriend will be moving in?’ Maya enquires, much to Rey surprise.

‘What? No. No. No he’s not moving in with us. Noooooo.’ Rey says, feeling her face burn as her sisters look over the apartment information.

‘Don’t you want him to?’ Maya probes.

‘Let’s change the subject, okay? Are you looking forward to having your own rooms?’ Rey tries to divert Maya’s attention, but she won’t give up just yet.

‘When are we going to meet him? Is he going to help us move?’

‘No, he won’t be helping, and you’ll meet him one day.’

‘Soon?’

‘When we’re ready.’

‘Don’t you love him?’

‘Yes.’

‘Then why can’t we meet him if you love him? Doesn’t he love you?’ Maya is not letting up and Rey is feeling increasingly uncomfortable with this line of quick fire questioning.

‘Yes, he loves me. And like I said you’ll meet him one day.’

‘Please. I really want to meet him.’

‘One day.’ Rey reiterates.

‘What about tomorrow?’ Maya is relentless and Rey is getting quite annoyed.

‘Maya stop. You’ll meet Ben when I’m ready. When we’re both ready.’

‘Are you ashamed of us? He does know about us doesn’t he?’ Maya continues as Kira sits there silently biting her lips together as she looks between her sisters.

‘No, of course I’m not ashamed of you. And yes he does know about you.’ Rey tells them, looking between her sisters, and her eyes narrow when Kira avoids her eye contact.

‘Then why can’t we meet him?’ Maya pouts, arms folded over her chest as she slumps in her chair.

Rey takes a breath before sighing.

‘Because I said so, that’s why. You will meet him when I am ready. Not when you demand it.’ Rey states firmly, looking between the two girls.

‘Fine. Be like that. All secretive.’ Maya huffs as she storms off toward their bedroom.

Rey sighs as she gets to her feet, starting to gather the empty boxes together as tears burn the backs of her eyes.

‘I’ll help.’ Kira offers, quick on her feet.

\---

‘So, how did it go?’ Ben enquires as he lays back on his bed in a pair of shorts and t-shirt.

‘They were surprisingly okay with it.’ Rey replies in a hushed voice as she perches on the closed toilet seat.

‘Yeah?’

‘Yeah. They’re excited about getting their own rooms.’

‘That’s good. I’m glad it went okay.’

Rey sighs softly. ‘Maya kept asking about you.’

‘Oh.’

‘She wants to know when she’ll get to meet you.’ Rey explains and Ben nods to himself.

‘I’m just so popular.’ He snickers and Rey rolls her eyes.

‘Hmmm you keep thinking that.’ Rey teases.

‘Oh, talking of news I’ve got some?’ Ben tells her.

‘You have?’

‘Yes. I’m getting a dog.’

‘A dog? Since when?’

‘Since my mom decided I need one.’ Ben huffs, sounding unimpressed.

‘Aww, I think it’s cute that you’re getting a companion.’

‘I’ve got a companion. You.’

‘You’re so smooth.’

‘I know right. No wonder I managed to pull you.’ Ben snickers and Rey laughs happily.

‘If I remember rightly, wasn’t it me who pulled you?’ She sasses and Ben chuckles.

‘Oh is that what you were doing when you sat in my lap and threw yourself at me?’

‘It worked didn’t it?’ She smirks, twirling hair around her finger as she grins naughtily.

‘And I’ve been yours ever since.’

‘Awww babe. You’re such a sap.’

Ben laughs heartily. ‘And you wouldn’t have me any other way.’

‘Wwwwwweeeeeellllllll-’ Rey laughs, before cringing when she realises how loud she’d gotten.

‘Oh it’s like that is it?’

‘What can I say?’

Just then there’s a knock on the bathroom door and Rey almost drops her phone with surprise.

‘Shit!’

‘Rey, who are you talking to?’ Maya’s voice comes from the other side of the door.

‘Oh um, just a minute.’ She calls in reply, rather than simply tell the truth.

‘I best go. Night babe.’ She quietly tells Ben.

‘Night sweetheart. Love you.’

‘Love you too.’ She hangs up and hurries over to the door, unlocking and opening it to find Maya standing there, arms folded over her chest.

‘You know you don’t have to talk to your boyfriend in the bathroom. Not unless you’re doing something else.’ Maya smirks, eyes twinkling.

‘What? No. No.’ Rey shakes her head, feeling a blush burning her face and neck.

‘I know about sex you know. I'm not stupid.’

‘I never said you were. But some things are just private, okay?’ Rey states as she steps past Maya, heading for the kitchenette.

Maya scoffs, arms crossed over chest as she scoffs.

‘You’d think you would be more chilled given that you just got back from a four day fuck fest with your boyfriend.’ Maya snipes.

‘Excuse me?’ Rey gasps, standing there with a stunned expression on her face.

‘You heard. You’re so uptight. God knows how you’re a pole dancer.’ Maya spits nastily as she disappears into their bedroom leaving Rey standing there thinking that perhaps Mrs. Marks is right, that she doesn’t know Maya as well as she should or thought.

\---


	34. Mr. Solo what have you done?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Mr. Solo what have you done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the wonderful comments and the kudos' - you guys all rock <3
> 
> I just had to get this one out there :D

\---

‘You will not believe what Mr. Solo has done.’ Maya practically screeches as she springs up from the couch the moment Rey steps through the front door.

‘Hello to you too.’ Rey deadpans as she closes the front door and shrugs her coat off after placing her book bag on the floor. It was her first day of her course after all.

‘He’s dropped my class.’ Maya complains as Rey picks up her bag and moves further into the apartment.

‘Oh, well that’s a shame.’ Rey mutters, dropping her bag on the chair before stepping toward the kitchenette.

‘A shame? This is terrible. He’s _my_ teacher.’ Maya whines, following Rey as she grabs a glass of water.

‘No, he’s _a_ teacher. You’ve had plenty already, and you’ll have more by the time you graduate.’ Rey says as Maya scoffs with exasperation, throwing her arms in the air.

‘You don’t understand. He gets me. He-- he understands me.’

Rey takes a deep breath before slowly exhaling, hiding behind the lip of her glass as she tries to compose herself in the face of her sisters dramatics.

‘Maya, stop. Mr. Solo is just a teacher. He’s only doing his job. He doesn’t _get_ you.’

‘I knew you wouldn’t understand.’ Maya spits and Rey glances over at Kira who is sat at the dining table, doing her homework, trying to keep her head down, other than little glances at her sisters.

‘I do understand. We all have favourite teachers. But there’s nothing more to it than that. They just do their job, and Mr. Solo just happens to be good at it.’ Rey does her best to be kind and supportive, to pacify a visibly upset Maya by not insulting or demeaning her.

‘But he’s my favourite. I’m really bad at english without him.’ Maya grumbles, her anger turning more into a sulky pout.

‘No you’re not. Don’t sell yourself short.’

‘Yes I am. We all know it.’ Maya huffs loudly, sinking down onto the couch, arms folded over her chest.

Rey sighs. She doesn’t know what to do to make this better. She knows that Ben needed to removing himself from being the girls teacher, but it’s not like she can tell them that. But she could tell them. Couldn’t she?

The words are on the tip of her tongue. “He’s dropped your class because of me.”

‘I’m moving class as well.’ Kira announces and Rey swallows her words as she looks at her youngest sister.

‘You are? Where? Why?’ She asks, joining Kira at the dining table.

‘I’m moving up two sets.’ Kira answers shyly, receiving a scoff from her twin.

‘That’s great news. Well done.’

Maya scoffs again, louder this time and Rey arches her eyebrow at her insolent sister, shaking her head at Maya’s rudeness. She pats Kira on the hand, offering her a warm, supportive smile.

‘All that hard work has paid off.’ She says softly, and Kira smiles proudly, but not arrogantly. She’s not that kind of girl.

‘Told you you were a kiss ass.’ Maya fires as she spins around on the couch, glaring at her twin.

‘Maya!’

‘What? She is. She’s always creeping around every teacher. It’s pathetic.’

‘Maya, enough.’ Rey warns.

‘I don’t creep around teachers, I just work hard. Unlike you.’ Kira yells, rising to her feet and slamming her fists on the table.

‘No wonder no-one likes you. You’re a loser.’ Maya barks at Kira, marching around the couch in the direction of her twin.

‘Stop it, the pair of you. Enough!’ Rey snaps, quickly on her feet and getting in between her sisters as they fire insults at one another. It’s times like these that she really wishes they already had their own rooms so she could send them to them.

‘I’m going out.’ Maya hisses, glaring daggers at Kira.

‘No you are not.’ Rey states, keeping her sisters at arms length.

‘I am. And you can’t stop me, you’re not my mom.’ Maya spits as she charges out of the apartment, slamming the door loudly behind her.

Rey lets out a weary sigh, slumping into the chair she’d just vacated and resting her elbows on the table. She rubs her temples with her fingers, shaking her head slowly as her eyes close. She’s starting to feel like she’s completely and utterly out of her depth. Things were so much easier when they were little girls. When she wasn’t totally alone thanks to Mrs. March - their elderly neighbour back in Jakku.

But now, now it’s just them. And she really doesn’t think she’s doing a good enough job. She’s starting to believe that she's in over her head. Way over her head. She shouldn’t have to be dealing with this. With teenage tantrums and squabbles. She’s still a teenager too for fucks sake. But most of the time she feels twenty, thirty years older.

She should be having a good time. Partying with her friends, getting drunk, sleeping in at the weekends, going to the cinema, spending her money on frivolous things. Not working her life around high school timetables, extra curricular activities and sleepovers. She shouldn’t have to fit her boyfriend into her sisters generated schedule. She should be able to stop over at his when she wants, and for how long she wants.

This isn’t the life of a nineteen year old. It’s the life of someone who became an adult, correction a parent at the age of six.

‘Rey, I’m sorry.’ Rey looks up to find Kira standing there, uncertainty on her face and Rey offers her a weak smile.

Kira doesn’t say anything else as she gathers up her homework and retreats into the bedroom, leaving Rey sitting at the dining table with tears burning her eyes.

\---

‘Hey Maz.’ Rey says as she heads behind the counter. Maya and Kira, who are still not talking after their earlier fight head for separate ends of the diner.

‘Child. I feel an arctic blast rolling in with you.’ Maz murmurs as she looks between Maya, who dumps her homework on the end of the counter, and Kira, who slides into their usual booth at the other end of the diner.

‘Yeah. It’s positively freezing.’ Rey murmurs as she slips off her coat.

‘Oh, put your things in my office.’ Maz says and Rey gives her a quizzical look.

‘Really?’

‘Yes. Really.’ Maz winks as she disappears into the kitchen.

‘Okay then.’ Rey mumbles to herself as she heads for Maz’s office.

\---

Rey pushes the door to Maz’s office open and steps inside, bag and coat in her hand, heading for the hat stand in the corner.

‘Hey there sexy.’ Ben purrs as he steps in behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing his lips against the side of her neck.

‘Wow, I didn’t know you and Maz had that kind of relationship.’ Rey snickers as she presses back against him, letting her head fall back against his shoulder as she closes her eyes.

‘What can I say, it’s the glasses.’ He chuckles, breathing her in as she smiles happily.

‘What are you doing here?’ Rey asks as she just lets herself be held by him.

‘I came to see you, obviously.’

Rey hums, her mind clearing of all the stresses and strains of earlier, just being in his arms calms her, eases her.

‘And to ask how your first day of your course went?’ Ben mutters in between pressing kisses to her neck.

‘You know you’re the first person to ask that.’ Rey replies, eyes opening as she turns to face him.

‘Really? Your sisters didn’t ask?’

Rey scoffs, shaking her head.

‘No. Maya was far too busy complaining about you.’

‘Ah.’

‘Yeah. Ah! She’s not happy.’

‘I didn’t think she would be.’ Ben sighs, running a hand through his hair as he looks at her sympathetically.

‘I nearly told them. About us.’

Ben’s eyes widen as he perches on the end of Maz’s desk.

‘But then Kira said that she was moving class too, and the moment was gone. Probably for the best given Maya’s mood.’ Rey tells him, looking at him with question.

Ben nods in acknowledgment.

‘I’m guessing you already knew about Kira?’ Rey arches a brow at him.

‘Kira’s too smart to be in the class she is. So when I spoke with my supervisor I recommended that she be moved. She deserves to be amongst peers of an equal level, not being used to copy homework from.’ Ben explains and Rey sighs.

‘Is that what Maya does? Copy Kira’s homework?’

‘Sometimes. I noticed similarities that were far too similar to be coincidence.’

‘Right.’ Rey nods.

‘So neither of them asked you about your day?’

Rey shakes her head, a sad expression on her face. ‘Nope, because the talk of you and classes turned into a slanging match. To be honest I’m surprised Kira bit back. She doesn’t normally. So maybe her switching up has given her some new confidence. Some self belief.’ Rey muses, toying with the buttons on Ben’s shirt.

‘That’s a good thing.’ Ben says as Rey looks down, watching her fingers fiddle with his buttons.

‘What’s wrong sweetheart?’

Rey offers Ben a sad wry smile as she glances up.

‘I don’t know,’ Rey shakes her head, ‘I just-- I-’

‘Rey.’ Maz blurts as she steps into her office.

‘Sorry. Sorry. I’ll be right out.’ Rey apologises, a blush touching her cheeks.

‘Sorry Maz. My fault.’ Ben adds and Maz shoots him a knowing look.

‘Yes well, I only let you in here because you promised no repeat performances of last time.’ Maz points at the two of them and now Ben’s blushing as Rey bites her lips together as she ducks her head.

‘I’ll-’ She gestures at the door, presses a quick kiss to his lips and hurries out, followed by Maz, leaving Ben alone once again.

\---

A couple of hours later and Rey is in Maz’s office on her break, sitting in Ben’s lap while telling how her first classes went when there’s a knock on the door.

‘Rey? Are you in there?’ Maya calls through the wood as she knocks.

Rey’s eyes widen as Ben’s mouth falls open, staring at one another. She shoots up from his lap.

‘Quick hide.’ Rey hisses lowly at her boyfriend and he scrambles out of Maz’s seat behind the desk and dives behind the door just as the begins to open.

‘Hey.’ Rey croaks, grabbing the door as she rushes to block Maya from stepping completely into the office.

‘What’s up?’ She adds, feeling her face burning with embarrassment.

‘I need help with my science homework.’ Maya grumbles.

‘Right. Okay. I’ll come take a look.’ Rey states with an over exaggerated nod as she glances behind the door at Ben who is standing there as still as a statue, holding his breath.

Rey leaves the room, pulling the door close before following after Maya back into the diner.

Ben lets out a relieved breath, hand on his chest as he steps forward, heading back to the desk to continue with the marking he’d brought with him when suddenly the door opens-

‘Mr. Solo?’

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh who caught Mr. Solo at the end there??????
> 
> Answers on a postcard!! lol


	35. Caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are we all still hyped over the Episode IX trailer??? Because I know that I am.

\---

‘Mr. Solo?’

Ben swallows thickly, his mind blank as he stares at Kira, the colour completely drained from his face as all his breath exits his chest in a single whoosh.

‘Ki-Kira.’ He croaks, licking his lips nervously, desperately trying to regain his composure, but failing miserably.

‘I’m-- I’m-- I uh,’ He stammers, voice pitching all over the place as his mind blanks for an excuse.

‘Sir I know.’ Kira interrupts and Ben’s eyebrows shoot up his forehead.

‘You-- you-- you know…. what? Exactly?’ He mutters slowly.

‘Why you’re here. You’re here to see Rey.’ Kira smiles warmly and Ben’s breath catches in the back of his throat as his heart leaps into his bone dry throat. She knows. She knows the truth. How does she know the truth?

‘I know about you and Rey.’ Kira clarifies and Ben’s sure his heart just stopped beating.

‘Wh-what?’ He whispers, breaking out in a cold sweat.

Kira pushes the door closed.

‘I know you’re Rey’s boyfriend. You’re Ben. Ben Solo. Mr. Ben Solo. Mr. Solo.’ 

Ben shoulders fall before he slumps down in Maz’s chair, rubbing his hand over his face. What does he do now? Is there any point in denying it? He slowly shakes his head as he sighs heavily. But then a thought comes to mind. If Kira knows, does Maya know too?

‘I guess there’s no point in me denying it?’ He asks wryly, looking up at her and she offers a knowing smile.

‘Not really.’

‘Does Maya know?’ He asks urgently, eyes wide with worry as he looks across the desk to where Kira has seated herself.

‘No, not as far as I’m aware. And you don’t worry, I’m not going to tell her.’ Kira states clearly, head held high and an encouraging smile on her face.

‘Right. Thanks. So uh, how long have you known?’ He enquires, his pulse starting to settle and his stomach no longer tightened into a little ball.

‘Not long.’

‘How?’

Kira shrugs, looking sheepish. ‘I figured it out. Just little things. I put them together, and got the right answer.’ 

‘I should have known you would. You’re smarter than people give you credit for.’ He shakes his head, running a trembling hand through his hair.

‘Thanks.’ 

Ben sighs, worrying his lips together as his mind reels. 

‘So you’re not……………… mad?’ He queries cautiously.

Kira shakes her head. ‘No, I’m not mad. I’m happy that Rey’s found someone. Even if you are a teacher.’ She smirks and Ben can’t help but chuckle softly to himself.

‘But-- but what about your………. your schoolgirl crush?’ He mutters, gesturing vaguely, uncomfortable with the subject but knowing that it needs to be addressed.

‘I’m over it. No offence but it wasn’t that big of a crush anyway. Besides, I’ve met someone I like more.’ Kira trails off, a blush burning across her cheeks as she averts her eyes and Ben’s own widen in recognition.

‘That’s good.’ Ben nods, relief filling him that with Kira being over her crush that’s at least one less problem.

‘Yeah. And it’s thanks to you I get to see her more than before.’ Kira smiles happily.

‘Her?’ He probes gently and Kira’s eyes widen a tiny fraction.

‘Yeah. Her.’ She shifts in her seat, happiness written all over her face. 

‘Bethany Martin.’ Kira adds and Ben smiles warmly at her.

‘It’s really early days. We only got together at camp.’ Kira’s blush deepens and Ben looks down at the desk, not wanting to embarrass her any further.

‘Well I’m happy for you. And Rey will be too.’

‘Rey doesn’t know.’

‘About Bethany?’

‘That, and that I think I like girls more than boys.’ 

Ben nods, a soft smile on his face.

‘Well don’t worry, I’m not going to tell her. It’s not my place.’ He tells her.

‘Thank you sir.’

‘So, how do you think your sister will react to Rey and I?’ Ben asks after a long moment of silence.

Kira ponders his question for a second, teeth dragging over her bottom lip.

‘Honestly, I don’t know. Maya’s been…….. different recently.’

Ben’s brows furrow. ‘Different how?’

‘She answers Rey back all the time. She’s always trying to pick fights with everyone. She’s become really nasty. And her and her friends, they’re horrible.’

‘I thought they were your friends too?’

Kira shakes her head, wringing her fingers together in her lap. ‘I always thought they were. But when we were at camp they blanked me. Acted as if I wasn’t there.’

‘That’s not very good.’

‘They’ve become a right bunch of mean girls.’

Ben gets that. He’s always had that opinion that Amadla Marks was one step away from being a bully. But now to hear that she and her little crew are on the path to that doesn’t surprise him.

‘Well, you’ve got Bethany now, and you’re not in Maya’s classes anymore. So hopefully things will improve. And of course you’re moving soon as well.’ He says positively and Kira nods with her own smile.

‘I can’t wait. It’ll be nice to have my own space. And you could stop over as well.’ Kira suggests and Ben lets out a small chuckle.

‘Maybe. I don’t think Rey is too keen on the idea.’ He confesses and Kira’s brows knit together.

‘Why not? It’s not like you’ll be sleeping in the same room as us.’ 

‘No, but I think it’s got more to do with……..’ He trails off, he seriously cannot say that in front of her.

‘Oh. Right. Yes. That.’ Kira’s face turns scarlet as she avoids all eye contact with her former teacher/oldest sisters boyfriend.

‘Anyway I should get going. I was only going to the restroom.’ Kira tells him as she gets to her feet.

‘Yes of course.’

‘It’s not your fault you know sir.’ Kira states as she steps over to the door.

‘Fault?’ Ben shakes his head as she looks back at him. 

‘You can’t help who you fall in love with, it just happens.’ Kira grins happily, a smile that tells him that she’s feeling the same.

‘No you can’t.’ He smiles warmly, gazing down at his hands.

‘Oh and sir.’

Ben looks back up.

‘I think you’re really great for Rey.’ Kira quickly tells him before ducking out of the room, leaving Ben alone with his thoughts on everything that just happened.

\---

Rey’s shift comes to an end and she’s feeling rather fraught. From the tension between her not speaking to each other sisters and worrying about Ben being found in Maz’s office, not to mention her own jumbled up thoughts from earlier regarding the whole situation, she honestly cannot wait for the day to be over.

‘Rey, can you cash up in my office. I wouldn’t normally ask but my eyes-’

‘Sure.’ Rey replies, knowing that it’s really an excuse for her to see Ben once more before she leaves.

‘Girls, how about warm cookies and milk?’ Maz turns to Maya and Kira, giving them both looks that don’t allow for refusal, so they don’t.

Rey waits until Maz comes back out of the kitchen with a tray containing a plate of cookies and two glasses of milk, before she slips off to see Ben.

‘Hey you.’ Rey sounds tired as she sneaks into Maz’s office.

‘Hey there.’ Ben smiles lovingly as he sits back in the chair, placing the book he was reading on the desk.

After closing the door Rey walks around the desk and climbs onto Ben’s lap, pressing a tender kiss to his lips while wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

‘How was your shift?’ Ben asks and Rey giggles at him and his domesticity.

‘It was fine. How was your marking?’ 

‘Fine.’ He whispers as Rey pops open a couple of the top buttons on his shirt and slides her hand inside.

She nuzzles against his neck, pressing little kisses to his warm skin as Ben smiles down at her, his one hand running up her bare thigh, beneath the skirt of her dress.

‘Sweetheart-’ Ben murmurs as Rey kisses down his neck and collarbone.

‘Rey-’

She doesn’t listen as she continues undoing the buttons on his shirt.

‘Rey.’ He says firmer, but she’s got a single minded focus as she pushes his shirt open.

‘Rey stop. Not here.’ He states, carefully taking hold of her wrist and pulling her hand away.

She looks at him with wide surprised eyes.

‘I’m sorry. But I need to talk to you.’ He explains, and when she nods he lets go of her wrist.

‘So what do you want to talk about?’ She mutters, clearly embarrassed given the blush on her cheeks and the way she holds her arms over her chest.

Ben takes a deep breath. He really doesn’t want her to freak out. That wont help anyone.

‘Now I don’t want you to freak out-’

‘Ben, what is it?’

‘Kira knows. About us.’

Rey’s eyes practically bulge out of their sockets as she gawps at him.

‘What?’ She whispers, looking panicked.

‘Just after you left to help Maya, Kira walked in. She wasn’t particularly surprised to see me here-’

‘Oh my god.’ Rey gasps, gulping heavily as she clasps her hands over her mouth.

‘Rey.’ Ben says as he gets to his feet.

‘She knows. But how does she know?’ 

‘She figured it out.’

‘Oh my-- What? When? How long has she known?’

‘She said not long.’

Rey rubs her hand over her face, her stomach flip flopping as she shakes her head. ‘I thought we’d been careful.’

‘It’s okay.’ Ben offers.

‘How is it okay? I was going to tell them. I didn’t want them to find out like this.’ She worries and Ben follows her around the small floorspace.

‘Rey it’s okay.’

‘No Ben. No it’s not okay.’

‘Listen. Maya doesn’t know. It’s only Kira, and she said she’s about to tell anyone.’ Ben tells her as he places his hands on her hips, holding her still.

‘She isn’t?’

He shakes his head, offering her what he hopes is a reassuring smile.

‘No, but I really think time is running out. We need to tell them the truth. Both of them. They need to hear it from us. The sooner the better.’

Rey nods. She knows he’s right. They have been putting it off for too long. Well, more like she has. Every time Ben suggested that they tell her sisters, she came up with excuse after excuse. She just wants to keep him all to herself as selfish as that sounds. But she’s never been selfish before, so why not now, and why not over such an important thing.

‘Yeah okay. We’ll tell them. They need to know. And it’ll be nice to be open about us.’ She replies, offering him a weak smile.

‘So when do you think we should do it?’

‘Not tonight. I really cannot deal with that tonight.’

Ben nods in understanding.

‘How about the weekend?’ He suggests and Rey bites her lips together in consideration.

‘How about Sunday? I can cook something.’

‘Sunday, yeah. I can do Sunday.’ He smiles encouragingly, giving her waist a squeeze.

‘Right. Okay. Sunday it is.’ Rey takes a deep breath.

There’s a knock on the door. 

‘I hope you’re decent.’ Maz’s voice chuckles through the wood and Ben smirks.

‘Come in Maz.’ Rey answers.

‘Ah almost fully dressed I see.’ Maz snickers as she steps into the room, eyes running up over Ben’s exposed torso.

‘Maz.’ Ben purrs, grinning at the tiny woman as he starts buttoning up his shirt.

‘We’re all done.’ She informs them.

‘Well I best get going then.’ Rey says before sharing a lingering kiss with her boyfriend, despite the bemused snicker of her boss.

‘See you later sweetheart.’ Ben murmurs into her hair as he helps her pull her coat on.

‘Love you.’ Rey states and Ben winks at her.

‘Love you too.’ 

And then she’s gone out the door.

\---

Rey steps out of the bathroom in her pajamas only to find Kira standing there.

‘Hey, are you okay?’ She mutters, rubbing the back of her neck as she avoids her sister’s eyes, just like she has since she left Maz’s office.

‘I just want to tell you I’m happy for you….. with Mr. Solo.’ Kira whispers.

Rey’s breath catches in the back of her throat as she nods, a small smile on her face as she looks at Kira.

‘Um, thank you.’

‘No worries. Night.’ Kira smiles as she quickly gives Rey a tight hug before hurrying off to their bedroom, leaving Rey standing there feeling a little lighter about the whole situation.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are we all glad that it was Kira and not Maya?


	36. No good reaction

\---

Rey feels like she’s about to be sick. Her hands are trembling as she checks on the baked potatoes in the oven. Ben is due in fifteen minutes.

‘Can one of you set the table please. Four places.’ She asks, her voice shaking at her request.

‘Four places?’ Kira questions as she gets up off the couch, arching a brow at her oldest sister.

‘Yes. Four places. Ben is joining us.’ Rey mutters, her voice wavering as she chews her bottom lip, while emptying the pre-packed salads into a bowl.

‘Wait, did I just hear you say that Ben’s coming over?’ Maya practically sprints out of the bedroom, her face lit up with excitement.

‘Yeah. Yes. He’ll be here soon.’ Rey mumbles, her throat feeling dry as her heart beats faster and faster.

‘Oh my god. I cannot wait to meet him.’ Maya is almost bouncing up and down with glee while Kira quietly sets the table.

Things are still tense between the twins. Their fight hasn’t simply blown over like Rey had hoped. Instead it’s lingered with little digs and snide comments. Her own relationship with Maya is proving to be strained, causing her to keep thinking that she’s out of her depth with being their “parent”.

Rey is sure she’s about to puke as the clock slowly ticks down. All she can think about is Maya’s reaction. None of the scenarios she’s forming in her mind end well. None of them.

While Rey knows that she and Ben need to do this, that they need to reveal their relationship to her sisters - or one in particular, it doesn’t make it any easier. Or make her feel any better. Especially when her phone vibrates with a message in her back pocket, and her heart leaps into her throat.

‘Right. Okay. Um, I’ll uh. I’ll um, I’ll-’

‘Rey, it’s okay.’ Kira smiles encouragingly.

‘I’ll be right back.’ She says evenly after a deep breath as she heads for the door.

‘You know I don’t think he’s going to be as hot as Rey makes out.’ Maya muses the moment Rey is out of the door.

Kira doesn’t answer, after all she already knows exactly who is going to walk through the door. Instead she smiles to herself, she can’t wait to see Maya’s reaction to the fact that Rey has pulled Mr. Solo.

\---

‘I don’t know if I can do this.’ Rey blurts the moment she opens the main door, letting Ben into the building.

‘Firstly hello.’ Ben smirks and Rey shoots him a nervous smile as she rubs her trembling hands up and down her arms.

He presses a fortifying kiss to her lips, resting his hands over hers, temporarily stilling them.

‘And secondly. Of course you can do this. Because we’re doing this together. Me and you. Together.’ He reassures her and she lets out a long breath.

Rey slowly nods, looking up into the beautiful brown eyes of her boyfriend and seeing his love and support, a small smile spreads across her lips.

‘I’ll be right there next to you. Holding you hand, or rubbing your back. Whatever you want me to do, I’ll do it.’

‘Run away with me.’ She suggests and Ben chuckles.

‘Apart from that.’

‘Spoil spot.’ She smirks and he pulls her into his arms, pressing sweet kisses to her lips as she trembles with nerves in his arms.

 ‘Are you nervous?’ Rey questions him as he wraps his arm around her back as they head for the elevator.

‘A little. But nerves are a good thing. It shows you care.’ He answers, pressing the call button and the doors slide open.

‘I just hope no-one throws any of the potatoes. I really need the security deposit back.’ Rey says dryly much to the amusement of her boyfriend, as they step inside and she presses for her floor.

Ben was telling the truth about being nervous, given the way he keeps running his hand through his hair the entire ride up to Rey’s floor, while his other hand grips hers, his thumb repeatedly running over her knuckles in support and comfort.

The elevator comes to a stop and the doors open. Rey gulps, and the feeling like she’s about to be sick returns. She hesitates, and Ben gives her hand an encouraging squeeze.

‘You can do this.’ He states and Rey inhales deeply through her nose.

‘I can do this. _We_ can do this.’ She repeats like a mantra as they step out of the elevator and head towards her apartment.

'That's my girl.' Ben winks at her and Rey feels a little calmer.

This is the biggest news she’s ever had to tell her sisters. Bigger than telling them that they were leaving Jakku. Bigger that telling them that she is a pole dancer. This is bigger than all of those things. And possibly more important.

Because Ben is her present, and her future. The only man she’ll ever love. He is her soul mate. He is the other half of her.

‘You ready?’ She mutters, looking up at him as they stand outside her apartment door and he gives a measured nod.

‘Kira. Maya. This is Ben.’ Rey says as she leads Ben into the apartment their hands gripped together and her voice surprisingly steady.

While Kira smiles politely at Ben, Maya just stares at him, seemingly at a loss for words. But when they come back, they come with venom and fire.

‘Are you kidding me? Are you fucking kidding me? Is this a fucking joke? Are you messing with me?’ Maya barks.

‘No, it’s no joke. This is Ben.’ Rey replies, feeling Ben squeeze her hand.

‘No. That’s Mr. Solo. My teacher. He’s _not_ your boyfriend.’

‘Yes he is.’ Rey states firmly.

‘I am.’ Ben adds and Maya repeatedly shakes her head.

‘No. No this is some sort of sick fucking wind up.’ Maya continues to shake her head in disbelief, looking between her sister and teacher.

‘It’s not a wind up Maya. Ben is my boyfriend.’ Rey says firmly.

‘I can’t believe this. No. No. No! He cannot be your boyfriend? Not Mr. Solo? You don't deserve him.  You’re ugly.’ Maya spits venomously, eyes boring into her older sisters.

‘Maya!’ Kira screeches in shock.

‘It’s okay Kira.’ Rey says, her anger simmering under the surface.

‘No it’s not Rey. She can’t say that about you.’ Kira protests and Rey gives her youngest sister a small smile.

‘I can say what I want.’ Maya scoffs, arms folding over her chest.

‘No you can’t. Because I am your sister, and you will not treat me like something you have just trod in.  You will show me some respect.’

‘My sister? Respect?  You want me to show you some respect when you've been fucking my teacher all this time and never said a word.’

‘I didn’t know he was your teacher when we first got together.’

‘Why didn’t you tell me when you found out?’ Maya spits, angry tears burning her eyes.

‘Because as selfish as this sounds, which I'm sure it will to you, but I wanted for the first time in my life someone just for me. So I’m sorry I don’t tell you every little detail of my private life.’ Rey snaps, frustration and anger bubbling to the surface.

‘Rey.’ Ben whispers and she sighs.

‘Every little detail? You think the fact that you’re fucking my teacher is a _little_ detail.’ Maya snarls.

‘I didn’t know he was your teacher, not until the parent teacher conference.’ Rey explains and this is going as bad as she’d expected.

‘And you still carried on knowing who he is? I can’t believe you.’ Maya gasps, shaking her head in disbelief.

‘Look Maya, I’m sorry you’re upset. But I’m entitled to a life as well.’

‘Not when you’re fucking my teacher.’ Maya growls angrily.

‘That’s why I’m not your teacher anymore. To protect you. All of you.’ Ben intervenes and Rey is grateful.

‘So that makes it okay then, huh? The school is happy for you to be fucking their students guardians?’ Maya addresses that question at Ben, eyes burning with hurt.

‘The school is aware of our relationship.’

Maya shakes her head. She can’t accept it.

‘I need to get out of here.’ She declares, barging past Rey and Ben as she grabs her coat from the hook and storms out, no-one stops her.

‘Well, I think that went as well as expected.’ Rey murmurs sadly after a heavy sigh.

\---

‘What have I told you Amadla. No phones at the dinner table.’ Mrs. Marks huffs as she glares at the phone in her daughter’s hand.

‘No way!’ Amadla gasps as she ignores her mother and reads her message.

‘Amadla. What did I just say?’ Mrs. Marks snaps, noisily placing her knife and fork down on the table.

‘Sorry but this is huge.’ Amadla says as she goes to type a reply.

‘Give it here. If you’re not going to listen to me then I’ll just have to take it from you.’ Mrs. Marks hisses, snatching the phone from Amadla’s hand as she yelps in complaint.

Mrs. Marks shoots Amadla a scathing look. ‘I told you that you are to have nothing to do with those girls anymore.’

Amadla doesn’t say anything as her mom looks down at the message she’d received. Her eyes widen as her mouth falls open.

**From: Mayaz**   
**Rey is fucking Mr Solo!!! MR SOLO!!! MR FUCKING SOLO AND MY SKANKY SISTER ARE TOGETHER!!!!!!!! Kill me now!!!!!!! This cant be happening!!!!!!! >:O**

‘What? What? That can’t be? Rey…….. and Mr. Solo. But she’s-- she’s a stripper.  A teenager!’ Mrs. Marks sneers in shock and disgust, staring down at the phone.

Amadla shrugs, not sure what her mom wants her to say.

‘This is completely unacceptable. He’s a teacher and she’s ……… she’s a whore.  A teenager whore, selling herself to the highest bidder-’

‘I don’t think that’s what she does.’ Amadla mutters, but her mom doesn’t listen, not now she’s on a tangent.

‘-Not to mention he’s her sisters teacher. No. This is utterly wrong. Totally disgusting. Wait till the school and the board hears about this.’ Mrs. Marks spits, getting to her feet before storming off.

With her mom distracted Amadla sneaks her phone back.

**To: Mayaz**   
**No fucking way!!!! Mr Solo + Rey!!!! My mom is pissed.  She’s gonna report him.**

Maya smirks wickedly as she reads Amadla’s reply. She doesn’t need to do anything.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this didn't have the reaction from Maya it probably should have.


	37. Resigned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fallout continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the passionate reaction to the last chapter, I was stunned. There were a lot of understandable reactions and that was great to see. I don't think that I'll see that sort of reaction again in this story.
> 
> Sorry that this chapter took so long to get out. I really was struggling with how to move the story on from the reveal and wrote so many versions I just wasn't satisfied with, but I'm happy enough with this one and I hope that it's not too disappointing or disjointed.
> 
> Thank you.

\---

Ben sighs heavily as the door to principal Mothma’s office closes behind him. He pulls his phone from his pocket and dials.

‘Hey.’ Rey answers on the first ring.

‘Hi.’

‘That doesn’t sound like a happy hello.’ Rey murmurs sadly, feeling that she already knows the answer.

‘It’s not. I resigned with immediate effect.’

‘What? Why?’ She gasps, shaking her head in shock and disbelief.

‘It was on the cards anyway.’

It was?’ She asks, surprised.

‘Yeah. I was going to put my resignation in after the holidays.’

‘Wh-- why? I-- I don’t understand.’ Rey questions, confusion lacing her voice.

‘I don’t want to be a teacher anymore.’ Ben tells her, sounding despondent.

‘Since when? I thought you loved teaching? This is all my fault.’

‘Rey it’s not your fault. None of this is your fault. I’ve been thinking about this for a while. I guess with Mrs. Marks reporting me to the school board and them demanding an investigation has swayed my decision.’ Ben tells her firmly as he runs a hand through his hair, making his way down the empty halls towards what was now once his classroom.

‘I’m sorry.’ Rey mumbles, tears forming in her eyes as she looks at her pale face in the bathroom mirror.

They’re both silent before anger burns through Rey’s veins at the memory of everything that has happened since she introduced Ben as her boyfriend.

Ben had left before Maya had returned. She’d completely ignored Rey and instead marched straight to their bedroom and slammed the door, refusing to speak to either of her sisters. And that silence has carried on into the morning.

Rey had tried to talk to Maya, to simply see if she was okay and to ask if she wanted to talk about it. Instead she just looked up at Rey and smirked. It took Rey completely by surprise, throwing her off balance, unsure even how to react. That was until her mobile phone rang. It was Ben telling her that he’d been called into an early meeting with principal Mothma about some allegations that had been made to the school board.

The reason behind Maya’s smirk suddenly fell into place. She’d told Mrs. Marks who in turn went to the board and lodged the complaint.

And it’s that knowing expression on her sisters face that fuels her anger once more.

‘I swear I could kill that woman. She had no right to report you to the school board. You’ve done nothing wrong. Who does she think she is? And my sister. I’m disgusted by her. To be this hateful and jealous. I thought I raised her better than that. I am so angry with her right now.’ Rey hisses angrily.

‘As hot as you might look in an orange prison jumpsuit, I’d prefer it if you didn’t kill anyone.’ Ben snickers, trying to lighten the mood for a moment.

‘How can you be joking at a time like this? You’ve just lost your job.’

‘Resigned.’

‘You’re still unemployed.’

‘Well maybe that’s a blessing in disguise.’

‘You really think so?’ She scoffs.

‘Yes. Now I can focus on my writing.’

‘That’s great and all, but what about bills and food? How are you going to live with no money coming in?’ Rey snaps.

‘Are there any vacancies going at your place?’ He smirks playfully to himself, feeling a weight has been lifted off his shoulders.

‘I don’t think our core audience would really appreciate your talents.’ Rey deadpans, feeling the tension begin to ease in her shoulders, all thanks to Ben.

‘Ouch, kick a man when he’s down why don’t you.’ Ben chuckles, a genuine smile on his face as he opens the door to his soon to be former classroom.

‘You know I love you.’

‘I love you too.’

‘Babe I’m really sorry you’re going through this but I’ve got to go. I’ve got class to get to.’ She tells him sadly.

‘Okay. Well I’ll speak to you later.’ Ben says, sounding a bit glum.

‘Love you.’

‘Love you.’ Ben states before hanging up and his shoulders slump.

\---

Rey steps out of the bathroom to find Maya sitting on the couch, scrolling away on her phone without a care in the world. Anger and annoyance ripples through her once more as she clenches her jaw, nostrils flaring. This has damaged their relationship, maybe even beyond repair.

‘Give me that.’ Rey barks, snatching Maya’s phone from her hands.

‘Hey! Give it back.’ Maya shouts, springing to her feet.

‘No chance.’

‘You can’t just take it.’

‘I pay for it, so I can do whatever I want with it.’ Rey replies, gripping the phone tightly behind her back out of Maya’s reach.

‘Give it me.’ Maya demands, trying to wrestle it from her sister, but Rey is not giving it up.

‘No.’

‘Give it me!’ Maya shrieks, trying to grab the phone as Rey keeps it from her.

‘Stop it Maya. You need to face the consequences of your actions. Not sit there acting like nothing has happened. Ben has resigned because of you. Because of your spiteful jealousy.’

‘He’s too good for you.’

‘That is not for you to decide.’

‘I hate you.’ Maya snarls furiously, eyes brimming with darkness.

‘And right now I’m not so fond of you either.’

‘Please stop. Please!’ Kira begs from the other side of the couch.

‘You’re grounded until the new year.’ Rey tells her sister.

‘You can’t do that.’ Maya hisses.

‘You want a bet. I can and I will. You will do as you’re told. I’ve only got myself to blame. Trying to be your friend rather than your guardian. Letting you get away to much. But that stops now. I’m not your friend anymore. I’m your big sister and you will do as I say.’ Rey states, breathless from their tussle.

‘Now get your things. You’re going to school.’ Rey says firmly, jaw clenched as Maya glares daggers at her.

Rey moves past a raging Maya and grabs her bag, shoving Maya’s phone into a pocket on her bag.

‘Get your things. Now.’ She snarls, and the girl stomps over with a scowl on her face and grabs her bag from the chair before heading for the door, grabbing her coat on the way out.

Rey sighs heavily, eyes closing for a moment as she tries to calm herself down, noticing Kira standing there with tears streaming down her face.

‘Kira.’ Rey says but her youngest sister just bolts for the door, and Rey sighing to herself.

What can she do?

\---

Rey marches towards her class, she’s running a little late thanks to her phone call with Ben and argument with Maya. Her excuse is on the tip of her tongue when she goes to grab the handle only to find a notice pinned to the door.

Her lessons for the day have been cancelled.

‘For fucks sake.’ She snaps angrily, throwing her arm up in frustration.

‘Annoying isn’t it?’ A voice comes from behind her and Rey spins around to find a teenage boy with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes standing there.

She grunts in reply, not quite ready to formulate words, not when she’s so pissed off.

‘And it’s only the second week.’ He adds as Rey steps away from the door.

‘I wonder what the circumstances are. Do you think one of them got eaten by a dragon. That’d be pretty unforeseen don’t you think?’ He muses and Rey can’t help the snigger that escapes her lips.

‘Or maybe one of them discovered that they’re a long lost heir to a some far off land and got whisked away in a helicopter?’ He suggests, and Rey finds herself smiling, her anger very slowly dissipating.

‘Or they all won the lottery and decided to quit.’ He continues with a smile.

‘But I guess we’ll never know, what with us being meer students. I’m Trent by the way.’ He offers his hand.

Rey shakes his hand, giving him a small smile and she replies, ‘Rey.’

‘That’s different for a girl. I bet you hear that all the time.’

‘Just once or twice. It’s Rey with an e not an a.’ She explains and Trent nods.

‘So, seeing as we’ve been dumped for the day do you fancy going for a coffee? I’ve already scoped the campus coffee shop. They do a mean caramel latte and chocolate slice.’ He asks her, a hopeful look on his face.

This is awkward. She’s never had to let anyone down before. She’s not sure what to say, or how to say it.

‘That sounds great, but I’m-’

‘You’re seeing someone.’ He finishes for her, disappointment in his eyes.

‘Yeah.’ She confirms.

‘No worries. I should have known a stunner like you wouldn’t be single.’ He sounds dejected, but attempting to mask it.

‘Yeah, sorry.’

‘Well whoever they are. They’re one very lucky person.’ Trent says as he starts to walk away from her backwards.

Rey simply offers an awkward smile, she doesn’t know how to respond to that.

‘I’ll see you next week. Assuming that our professors are back from their mysterious unforeseen circumstances.’ Trent declares before turning around and leaving Rey standing there alone.

‘Yeah.’ She calls, a friendly smile on her face.

She takes a deep breath before exhaling noisily out of her nose as she pulls her phone from her pocket and fires off a message.

**To: Ben**   
**Are you free? My classes have been cancelled.**

She really could do with seeing her boyfriend right now.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I hope it wasn't too bad, let me know your thoughts.


	38. Chipper!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos' left on the last chapter <3
> 
> Have some flirting I guess that's what they're doing :D
> 
> I dunno maybe I shouldn’t have posted when AD is all dolled up at the Tony Awards - ppl will only be interested in that. Best of luck to Adam.

\---

‘Hey there sunshine.’ Ben smiles as he opens the door to his apartment and Rey walks inside.

‘You seem chipper for someone who just got fired.’ She snorts.

‘Resigned. There’s a difference.’ He replies, closing and locking the door before following her further into the apartment.

‘Resigned. Fired. You’re one of the great unemployed now.’ She smirks as she drops her bag on the floor while heading into his bedroom.

‘Awww you’re so supportive.’ He snickers, folding his arms over his chest, a smirk on his lips as he leans against the doorway while Rey kicks off her Vans.

‘You know me babe. Supportive to a fault.’ She deadpans, taking her jacket off and tossing it on the chair in the corner.

‘I can see that.’

‘And to show you just how supportive I am I want you to take off your pants.’ Rey nods towards him as she peels off her jumper.

‘I don’t really see how _that_ is supporting me?’ Ben teases, eyes drifting over Rey from tip to toe.

‘You’ll see.’ Rey grins.

‘Now pants. Off.’ She adds commandingly.

‘You’re so bossy.’ He chuckles as he undoes his belt.

‘Well someone’s got to listen to me.’ She replies moving onto the fly of her jeans.

‘I always listen to you darling.’ Ben chuckles as he undoes his pants.

‘Then hurry up. A woman can die of thirst you know.’ She sasses, shoving her jeans down her legs and Ben chuckles.

Ben doesn’t need to be told twice as he pushes his pants down his legs and kicks them off, glancing over to see Rey pull her vest off and throw it down on the floor.

‘You know I was asked out before.’

‘Oh yeah? By who?’ Ben asks as he begins unbuttoning his shirt.

‘Some boy in my class. Asked me if I wanted to go for coffee.’ Rey replies, unhooking her bra and dropping it.

‘I’m going to assume you said no.’ Ben arches an eyebrow as he cocks his head to the side, admiring the view of his girlfriend standing there in nothing more than a pair of black cotton panties and socks.

‘You assume correctly.’ Rey winks at him, fingers roaming over her belly, heading to the band of her panties.

‘That’s good to know.’ Ben gives her a crooked half smile as he takes off his shirt.

‘There’s only you sweetheart.’ Rey grins, stepping over to him and rising up onto her tiptoes, hands resting on his shoulders as she goes to kiss him but doesn’t, a wicked look in her eyes.

Ben smiles devilishly before pouncing on her, kissing her thoroughly as his arms wrap around her, lifting her off her feet. She wraps her legs around his waist and he steps over to the bed, climbing onto it and placing her down.

He pulls back, both of them are breathless, staring into one another’s eyes, lips swollen with kisses.

‘You know I’m kinda sad.’ He murmurs with his puppy dog eyes as Rey scoffs, shaking her head slightly.

‘Aw poor baby.’ Rey coos teasingly, fingers running through his hair.

‘You know, you could always help cheer me up.’ He murmurs with a naughty twinkle in his eye and a quirked eyebrow.

‘I dunno, I was thinking I’d just lie here and let you do all the work.’ Rey quips, eyes bright and teasing.

‘But I got fired this morning.’ Ben pouts, holding himself up on his elbows.

‘Resigned. There’s a difference.’ She retorts and Ben chuckles. He needs to be quick with this one.

‘Well given that I _resigned_ this morning I think maybe you should cheer me up.’ He suggest, pout in full effect.

Rey hums in contemplation, trying to keep the smile from her face as she looks away from him.

‘I dunno. It does seem like a lot of work.’ She teases as she looks into his eyes a mix of hopeful and innocent.

‘Please.’ Ben exaggerates his pout even more and Rey can’t help but chuckle.

\---

‘Hi.’

‘Hi.’ Maya smiles up at the brown haired, green eyed boy.

‘So what happened to your phone?’ Davon enquires.

‘My bitch of a sister took it off me.’

‘Bummer.’

‘Yeah. She’s the reason Mr. Solo quit.’

‘Really? Why?’ He asks, genuinely intrigued.

‘They’re fucking-‘

‘What Kira and Mr. Solo?’ He gasps with shock.

‘As if dumbass. No. My older sister Rey and Mr. Solo.’ Maya explains.

‘Oh right. She doesn’t go to our school tho?’

‘No, she’s a pole dancer.’

‘Nice.’ The boy grins, clearly impressed at that fact while Maya scowls at him.

‘It’s not impressive. She’s a nineteen year old pole dancer. What’s so impressive about that?’

‘It’s hot.’ Davon shrugs mischievously and Maya gives him an annoyed shove.

‘It’s degrading. Dancing half naked for money for sleazy, old, fat men. Ugh.’ Maya spits with a disgusted expression on her face.

‘Mr. Solo’s not old or fat.’ Davon points out and Maya scoffs.

‘Yeah well. Maybe he’s an idiot.’

‘Wow, I’ve never heard you say a bad word about Mr. Solo before. I thought he was your idol.’

‘People can disappoint you.’ Maya mutters, crossing her arms over her chest.

‘That’s true. So do you want to go somewhere?’ He suggests sitting on the wall next to her.

‘Sure.’ Maya replies.

‘Cool.’

‘My place is free. My sister’s got classes all day.’

‘The pole dancer?’

‘Yes. She’s pathetically trying to improve herself.’ Maya replies sarcastically with an exaggerated eyeroll as they head off away from the school.

‘You know I’m surprised you agreed to meet. I thought you and Cassie were together.’ Maya tells Davon as they wait for the bus.

‘Nah, she is way too high maintenance.’ He replies, taking a cigarette out from a packet retrieved from his backpack.

‘I bet.’ Maya nods in agreement as Davon lights his cigarette.

‘Not like you then?’ He mutters before taking a long drag and Maya scoffs.

‘I’m far from high maintenance.’ She answers, smiling at him, eyes drifting down to the cigarette.

‘You smoke?’

Maya shakes her head.

‘Do you wanna try?’ Davon asks, holding it out to her and Maya smirks as she accepts it.

\---

Rey is slowly rocking her hips back and forth, eyes locked on Ben’s as he grips her waist, their gasps, moans and groans echoing around the room.

‘Is that your phone?’ Ben rasps when they hear the shrill ringtone coming from the living room.

‘Yeah.’ Rey groans, her hands covering his.

‘Aren’t you going to get it? It might be important.’ He asks, before his head rolls back into the pillow as she takes him deeply.

‘Nothing is more important than you right now.’ Rey murmurs as she leans over and kisses him passionately.

To hell with everything and everyone else. For once Rey is going to be selfish and put herself and her needs first.

\---


	39. Slow Ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I interrupt the plot for a little bit of dancing sexy stuff that I wrote on the fly (well I think it is lol)
> 
> The song featured heavily in this chapter is:
> 
> [Slow Ride by Foghat](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GcCNcgoyG_0)

\---

‘Do you fancy a hot chocolate?’ Ben says from the kitchen, getting two mugs out the cupboard.

He doesn’t get a reply. He leans back so he can see across to the couch and a smile spreads across his face when he sees Rey curled up. He pads out of the kitchen and over to the couch.

‘Sweetheart?’ He murmurs as he crouches down and brushes her hair from her face, a loving look on his face.

Rey’s eyes slowly drift open, blinking to regain focus as her brows furrow together.

‘Hey there sleepyhead.’ Ben smiles, thumb still brushing over her cheek.

‘I’m sorry I--,’

‘Hey it’s okay, you’ve had a long week.’ He replies as Rey shifts to sit up.

‘And it’s only going to be longer by the end of tomorrow.’ She grumbles, rubbing her eyes with her knuckles, sounding grumpy.

‘Ah the grand reopening.’ Ben smirks as he sits down next to her on the couch and wraps his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his chest.

Rey huffs as she snuggles sleepily.

‘The club is impressive I’ll tell you that.’ Ben rambles, unaware that Rey is nodding off against his chest.

When she doesn’t respond he looks down and and a broad grin spreads across his face when he sees that she’s asleep.

‘Come on sweetheart.’ Ben sighs contentedly as he moves to pick her up.

Rey stirs, eyes fluttering open as he lifts her up into a bridal carry and walks her through to the bedroom.

That evening Rey and Ben had been at Ninka checking it out ahead of the big relaunch the next night. The whole building had been overhauled with a new bar, the stage, the two mini stages and luxury private rooms. Even the back had been upgraded with a new dressing room and state of the art security system. Amilyn had done an impressive redesign.

As the girls and their invited guests - boyfriends and family members - enjoyed a bottle or two of champagne Amilyn revealed the winner of the latest group dance competition.

Rey.  And her 'Lady Marmalade' Moulin Rouge routine.

To say she was stunned would be an understatement, especially as she’d not even submitted an entry herself. But it turned out that Rose had submitted it for her and Amilyn and Larma had decided it was their favourite, so Rey won the money. Everyone was thrilled for her and the girls instantly started asking questions about the routine and outfits.

Full of fizz and excitement the girls headed for the stage to try it out and dance up a storm until Amilyn called time and sent everyone home to rest up for the next night.

\---

Rey stifles a yawn as she sits in her directors chair at her station.

‘Did someone keep you up last night sweetcheeks?’ Jess simpers as she leans on the arm of her chair, grinning wickedly at Rey.

‘No. Actually I fell asleep almost the moment we walked through the door.’ She admits with a faint shy blush.

‘You do look tired. And a little pale. You sure you’re not coming down with something?’ Paige adds as she looks at Rey in the mirror.

‘I’m fine. It’s just working two jobs, being a student and looking after two teenagers.’ Rey tells them, before she leans in closer to the mirror and notices that she has got some dark circles forming under her eyes.

‘You’re not pregnant are you?’ Tallie asks loudly from further down the room and Rey jolts at the question.

‘What? No. No I’m not pregnant.’

‘Are you sure?’ Tallie checks.

‘Very much so.’ Rey states as she leans forward once more, staring at her own pale, tired reflection.

She could really do with a day off from all the stress and work. Just a nice day of rest and relaxation. No squabbling sisters or assignments. No rude customers demanding more coffee or sauce, or the other customers making derogatory comments or trying to grab ass as she walks past.

But it’s not likely to happen anytime soon. Not with Maya giving her the silent treatment but fighting with her twin. Or the fact that she skipped school the other day and she had to read her the riot act, not that she thinks it went in given the way Maya simply shrugged and walked off with her arms folded over her chest.

Rey hopes that soon, real soon Maya will simply accept her and Ben and move past it and they can all get on with their lives.

\---

‘Rey you’re up.’ Rose announces as she pokes her head around the door.

‘Yep.’ Rey calls as she gives herself a once over in the mirror, satisfied with her rocker chick look she takes a deep breath before leaving the dressing room with shouts of encouragement from her fellow dancers, and Finn who rushes past.

‘Introducing Daisy.’ Larma says seductively into the mic as Rey takes her place in the centre of the stage, back pressed against the cold pole.

She’s doing a new, longer routine to ‘Slow Ride’ by Foghat, complete with big glitter sprayed hair, a gunmetal grey smokey eye and red lip. Her outfit consists of tiny ripped denim shorts and ripped up David Bowie t-shirt covering her black bikini and of course her thigh high 7 inch black patent leather heels.

The spotlight comes on and the music starts, so Rey starts her routine with her back to the audience. As she slides down the pole with her legs spread apart she casts as teasing look over her shoulder, receiving rapturous applause from the watching crowd.

During the routine Rey catches sight of Ben perched on a stool at the end of the bar, eyes fixed on her and she flashes him a flirty smile to which he tips his bottle of beer to her.

As the routine comes to its end the energy in the room is electric as she completes a death drop and is lying on the stage breathing hard with exertion, hearing the applause and calls of appreciation, seeing out of the corner of her eye as men and women rush forward to shove cash in the slots.

After being helped back to her feet by Larma Rey heads back to the dressing room buzzing with adrenaline after a performance excellently done.

‘Hey Rose. Could you ask Ben to come through please.’ Rey asks as little breathlessly as Rose heads back out with Tallie hot on her heels dressed for a private dance.

‘Sure.’ Comes Rose’s quickly reply.

\---

Rey is sitting in her chair patiently waiting for her boyfriend when Rose steps in through the door.

‘Sorry, sorry. It’s crazy out there. So many requests for private dances. And lots of them for you.’ Rose quirks her eyebrow as she and Rey meet eyes in the mirror.

‘But I know you don’t do private dances, and given how much you just got from your routine you don’t need to. Girl there are a lot of bills coming your way.’ She adds as she takes a moment, clinging onto Rey’s armrest.

‘That's great, I really need the money. I’ve never seen the place so busy. And the atmosphere is incredible.’ Rey muses as she shifts to face Rose.

‘Ben’s in the corridor.’ Rose winks with a cheeky smile and Rey leans forward and presses a quick kiss to her cheek.

‘Thank you Rosie.’ She chirps as she hops off the chair, still wearing her pole dancing heels.

‘You wanted to see me.’ Ben smiles as he leans back against the wall, arms folded over his chest as Rey steps out of the dressing room.

‘I do.’ Rey grins, stepping closer to him, eyes roaming over his body as he straightens up.

He’s dressed in a pair of jeans, black boots, black shirt with a white t-shirt beneath and a leather jacket. He looks and smells delicious.

‘So what is it?’ He asks as Rey’s fingers wander up his belly and he can see a familiar glint in her eyes.

She leans in, almost matching his height in her heels, and whispers in his ear, finishing off with a little tantalising nip as his eyebrow quirks and a wolfish grin spreads across his lips.

‘Right now?’ He purrs, turning his head a fraction to see her nod as she bites her lower lip seductively.

\---

Rey’s nimble fingers make short work of Ben’s belt and fly as they share a passionate kiss. She pulls his erection from his underwear and despite the awkwardness and limited space of the passenger seat of her truck she rises to her knees, pushing her shorts and bikini bottoms to the side before lining him up and sinking down on his length, letting out a relieved gasping moan.

It’s not sensual or romantic as Rey somewhat frantically rocks her hips back and forth, hands gripping Ben’s shoulders, while he holds her by the waist with the sound of ‘Slow Ride’ by Foghat plays through the stereo.

Rey, Ben and the song all reach their peaks nearly at the same time and Rey collapses against her boyfriends chest, her hair and make-up a sexed up mess as both her and Ben breath heavily, trying to catch their breath.

‘So I didn’t know that song turned you on.’ Ben mumbles into her hair as he runs his hand up and down her back.

‘Neither did I.’ She mutters a reply turning her head and pressing a tender kiss to Ben’s chest.

‘You’re going to be so fucked.’ Ben chuckles breathlessly, tilting his head back against the headrest.

‘I’m not going to be the only one.’ She sasses, resting her chin on his chest and winking up at him when he peers down at her, a shit eating grin on his flushed handsome face.

‘You look pretty fucked right now.’ He points out, hands still stroking up and down her back.

‘That makes two of us.’ She retorts, leaning up and capturing his lips in a post sex hazy kiss.

\---

‘Where have you been? And why do you look like you’ve been pulled through a hedge backwards?’ Finn questions as Rey slides off Ben’s back after he gave her a piggyback from the truck.

‘Oh Finn, it’s it obvious. Don’t you know a post sex glow when you see one.’ Jess snickers as she struts into the dressing room, tossing a smirk and a cheeky wink at Rey.

‘No. You were out _there_ having sex?’ Finn questions, sounding a little scandalised.

‘No.’ Rey snaps and Finn looks relieved.

‘We were in my truck.’ Rey adds with a naughty wink as she saunters past while Ben simply shrugs at Finn, following after his girlfriend.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Unbeta'd
> 
> Normal plot service will resume with the next chapter.


	40. Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and her sisters move into their new apartment with the help of some friends.
> 
> There's even a surprise apology. But is it genuine?
> 
> Oh and Ben's got a dog with a familiar name ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait for the next chapter. I did have most of this written a couple of weeks ago but then it was my birthday, I started a new job and I rekindled my love for my first OTP so I guess what I'm saying is I got distracted.
> 
> Anyway back to the story!
> 
> And wow nearly 800 kudos'!!!!!! 8o Thank you all for the support for this fic.

\---

Moving day.

It had gone smoothly, thanks in large part due to the help of Ben, Finn, Poe and Rose. They’d proven to be invaluable help, especially the boys with moving the larger items of furniture. And to her surprise both of her sisters had helped out with the smaller boxes and sorting out their bedrooms. Which really saved Rey a job.

By early evening everything is in place and the pizza’s are ordered and the beers are in the fridge as Rey, Ben, Finn, Poe and Rose settle down in her new living area, while her sisters get settled into their new separate bedrooms.

‘That went easier than I expected.’ Poe says with a weary sigh as he drapes an arm around Finn’s shoulders and pulls him a little closer.

‘Yeah. And thank you guys so much I really wouldn’t have been able to do it without you.’ Rey states, looking at her three friends from her position next to Ben on her brand new couch.

‘Hey no worries. That’s what friends are for right? Besides I wouldn’t have turned down the chance to hang out with this little one.’ Rose replies from the floor as she fusses Ben’s black and white Alaskan Klee Kai puppy Kylo (Rey’s idea to call him that), who relishes the attention.

‘I’m sure you’d have done okay with mr. muscles over there.’ Finn teases, patting Rey’s knee and Ben smirks as Rey rolls her eyes.

‘Oi, stop perving on other guys muscles.’ Poe pouts at his lover.

‘Don’t pretend you didn’t look, because I know damn well you coped an eyeful when his t-shirt rode up.’ Finn counters with a knowing quirk of his eyebrow as Poe gives a shrug.

‘Hey both of you stop eyeing up my boyfriend’s muscles.’ Rey chuckles as she playfully slaps her best friends thigh.

Just then the buzzer sounds.

‘Pizza!’ Rose yelps, startling the pup.

Rey gets to her feet and heads down the short hallway towards the front door, shaking her head as she goes, not quite believing that she lives in that apartment.

\---

Maya takes a sip of her cola, glancing around at her sisters, Ben and Rey’s friends. Rey is leaning into her boyfriend, a natural happy smile on her face as she gazes up at him, adoration in her eyes, equalled by the expression on Ben’s face as they share a private conversation while the others watch a show on Netflix.

She takes a deep breath, rising up from her chair at the dining table and stepping towards the coffee table that Rose is sat by.

‘Um……,’ she mumbles, but everyone is too busy chatting amongst themselves to notice her, everyone except Kira.

Kira is sat at the six-seater dining table and her brows narrow as she watches her twin, wondering what exactly Maya is up to. She’s not stupid, she knows that something’s up. She’s heard whispers at school that Maya has been smoking and drinking and hanging out with Davon.

‘Excuse me.’ Maya says louder and Rose is the first to notice as she pauses the TV, much to the protests of Finn and Poe.

‘Hey guys shush.’ Rose states, looking at the four sat on the couch.

‘Maya? Is everything okay?’ Rey questions as she turns her attention from her boyfriend to her sister.

‘I-- I just want to apologise.’ Maya begins shyly, wringing her hands together and chewing her bottom lip, going full on innocent.

Kira stares at her sceptically. Now she knows for sure something is definitely up.

‘I want to apologise to you both for the way I’ve behaved these past few weeks. It’s been totally unacceptable and I’m sorry. I was wrong. I shouldn’t have done what I did, and I’m really sorry. I’m sorry Mr. So-- Ben that my actions lead to you to resign from your job. And Rey I’m sorry that I’ve been such a nightmare. I hope we can start again.’ Maya says, voice breaking here and there as she shifts from foot to foot, glancing up every now and then at her sister and former teacher.

‘Um, okay,’ Rey is stunned at her sisters apology, mumbling her own reply, ‘thank you. Thank you for apologising. It’s been a long time coming, but I think that yes, we can start again.’ Rey answers with surprise and Maya offers a small coy smile.

While Rose, Poe and Finn praise Maya’s courage for admitting she was wrong and her mistakes, Kira watches her twin suspicious at her sudden change of attitude toward their sister and Ben. She knows that there’s got to be something more going on. Call it twin intuition or whatever, but she knows when Maya’s up to something and she’s now determined to find out.

\---

‘Hey.’ Ben says as he steps out onto the small balcony by the living room, finding Kira standing there, looking out over the twinkling city lights.

‘Hi.’ She smiles softly, leaning against the rail.

‘Big day eh?’

‘Yeah.’

‘Do you like it? Your new home?’

Kira nods enthusiastically. ‘Definitely. I’ve got my own room.’

‘I’m glad. Rey was pretty nervous about whether you guys would like this place.’

‘She shouldn’t have been. It’s great.’ Kira answers.

‘You’ll let her know, won’t you?’

‘Of course. She does a lot for us. Given up a lot. Always puts up first. Makes sure that we have everything we need before she even thinks about herself.’ Kira tells him for some reason.

‘She’s-- she’s an incredible young woman. And so are you.’ Ben grins, giving Kira a playful nudge and she grins happily at him.

‘Are you going to move in?’

Ben loudly exasperates as he turns and leans back against the rail, arms folded over his chest.

‘I’ve got my own place.’

‘I know. But you and Rey love each other right?’

‘We do.’ He smiles affectionately at the thought, causing Kira to give her own small smile.

‘So don’t you want to live together?’ Kira questions.

‘It’s complicated.’

‘You’re not our teacher anymore.’ Kira points out and Ben snickers.

‘Besides I’d like to hang out with Kylo more.’ Kira admits, having grown a quick attachment to the pup.

‘Ah I see. You only want me here for my dog.’ Ben chuckles.

‘You got me.’ Kira admits and Ben chuckles.

The two of them fall silent, the cold winter air swirling around them. Kira glances up at her former teacher, biting her lips together as she squeezes the tip of her thumb.

‘Come on Kira, spit it out.’ Ben states, turning his head to look at her.

‘What?’

‘Whatever it is you want to tell me.’ He says, turning so he’s facing the same way.

Kira gulps and looks back over her shoulder into the living area, checking to see if there’s anyone there.

‘Kira what is it? You’re worrying me now.’

‘Do you believe her?’

‘Who?’

‘Maya. Do you believe her apology.’ Kira asks quietly and Ben takes a deep breath before slowly exhaling.

‘You don’t?’ He asks.

‘I-- I don’t know.’ Kira admits, looking out across the navy sky, ‘I just-- I just think there might be more to it.’ Kira adds and Ben’s eyes narrow.

‘Like what?’

‘I don’t know. I just--,’ she takes a breath, thinking over her words, ‘I just think it was strange that she’d do that then. I know Maya loves the attention, but she’s been so horrible towards you and Rey that I just…………. I find the timing of it suspicious. It just seems odd that she’d apologise like that, with everyone there. That’s all.’ Kira explains as best she can and Ben slowly nods, letting her words sink in, in quiet contemplation.

‘I should get to bed.’ Kira tells him as she steps over to the door, sliding it open.

‘Night Ben.’

‘Goodnight.’ Ben mutters still thinking about what Kira said as she disappears out of sight.

\---

Ben climbs in the bed next to Rey and presses a kiss on her bare shoulder. She’d agreed that for her first night in her new home that Ben could stay over, despite her previous claim that he wouldn’t be staying the night.

‘Did you believe Maya and her apology?’ He asks as Rey snuggles into his arms.

‘No. Not really. Why? Did you?’

Ben chuckles, pressing tender kisses to the side of her neck.

‘I spent years working with teenagers I know when they’re lying.’

‘So why do you think she did it? Lie I mean?’

He takes a breath, the air blowing over her neck as he lets it out.

‘Maybe she wants something.’

‘Possible.’

‘Or maybe she’s done something.’

‘That’s also likely.’ Rey answers followed by a yawn.

‘Oh I’m sorry am I boring you?’ Ben teases and Rey shakes her head as another yawn hits her.

‘No, no. I’m just tired. It’s been a long day.’ She mumbles sleepily.

Ben hums in agreement, pressing a final kiss to Rey’s shoulder blade as her eyes drift shut and he pulls her into his arms.

\---

**To: Davon**

They all bought my apology :D Dumbasses lol

Maya bites her lips together as she waits for him to reply.

**From: Davon**

**Awsome. What idiots. I can’t wait 2 try out ur new bed ;)**

Maya grins to herself as she types away her reply.

**To: Davon**

**How abt 2moz? Sisters r @ skool**

**From: Davon**

**I’ll be there ;D**

**To: Davon**

**Cant wait. Cu 2moz. xx**

Maya bites her lip as she switches off her phone and settles down to sleep with a smile on her face.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Unbeta'd

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Unbeta'd


End file.
